We Could Be Amazing
by Goodvibes123
Summary: We talked about everything and nothing. But it was the most…compelling conversation I've ever had and I was dreading the moment that it ended. She just had a colossal amount of happiness and innocence which was so intoxicating.
1. Chapter 1

"Flight 79 to New York!"

"Flight 79 to New York!"

"Crap," I curse to myself. I can't believe I'm still in this line for a stupid bagel. It better be worth it.

"Flight 79 to New York!"

"You know what? Fuck it," I say as I get out of line and head up to the escalators. I'm definitely not missing my plane for a bagel. Well…maybe…no. Stay focused. I'm basically running like a track star right now. I'm so busy running that everything in my line of vision is a blur, I guess it's not a good thing because next thing I know I'm on the ground and clutching my head for dear life.

"Shit, this is just my luck!" I feel a burning in my abdomen so I look down and see brown all over my white shirt. Coffee. It takes me another five seconds for me to realize that I must've run into someone. And just then I see a blonde hair, blue eyed girl clutching her head too.

"Are you okay? Here let me help you up." I say.

"Thank you." She says.

"Sorry about that. My name's Santana."

"It's fine, and Brittany" She says.

We say our apologies and we head our separate ways. I see where I'm supposed to enter for my flight and hand the lady my passport. I say thank you and throw a wink her way. Girls are always a sucker for those.

After I'm settled in, I plug in my headphones and start to drift off to sleep.

* * *

When I awake, I see a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes before I drift off into another sleep coma.

Now I'm really awake. I start yawing and stretching my arms and I look to my left and see blonde hair and blue eyes again. It's the girl that I basically trampled. Well, shit. This really is my lucky day. She didn't really seem that happy when we had that incident and I can see why cause who'd be happy if they got ran over. I realized how long I've been looking at her so I start to look away, but not faster than she does when she turns to make eye contact with me.

"We meet again." I joke. She laughs softly. And man does she have the most adorable laugh ever. It's now that I really notice how beautiful she is. She's a blonde hair, blue eyed beauty. I'm pretty sure I'm staring again. It's kind of hard not to. I just told you she was beautiful.

She coughs a little and that's when I finally set my attention on something else, well anything else but her. God, that was embarrassing. I look back and smile at her, full smile, dimples and everything, Okay, be smooth, you're Santana Fucking Lopez. I figure I should start a conversation to steer away from the awkward staring contest.

"Although our little encounter was definitely memorable, I think we should start over and do it right," I smile and it feels so big that my cheeks are hurting. I bring out my hand for her to shake, "Santana Fuc—Lopez, Santana Lopez, nice to meet you." I want to kick myself in the shin so bad right now. Way to be smooth. But I don't think those last four words could ever be anymore sincere.

She doesn't take my hand yet and she's giving me a look that's making me oh so curious on what this look means. After and excruciating ten seconds she finally takes my hand and with a serious face she says, "If our encounter was so memorable, then why should we start over?"

"I-I was just suggesting that since it was on the greatest of t-terms…I'm sorr—"

I guess she was catching on to me feeling all flustered because she started to do that cute little laugh again and then she cuts me off and said, "I'm kidding Santana! Do you know how hard it was to keep a straight face?"

I'm think I'm able to breathe again. I was getting hot in the face thinking I offended her and I'm pretty sure I'm sweating like Quinn after she runs half a mile.

"But I was serious about not starting over. It was definitely memorable so no need to restart." Brittany finishes and she flashing the most gorgeous smile I've seen since…well…ever. Hope that wasn't too dramatic or anything, but there wasn't any other way I could tell you how gorgeous her smile was without being dramatic.

I just smile back and nod my head. Our hands are still shaking and we're currently just locking eyes again, but I finally break it by just coughing like how she did earlier. She lets go and I'm pretty sure I just got her to blush. Ten points! Okay, back to being mature.

"So I'm assuming your name is still Brittany since we didn't start over?"

She laughs and nods her head, "Do I get a last name to the first?" I ask curiously

"Well, last names are pretty serious, so how about I give you my middle name first?" She grins

I just smirk, "Okay, that works."

She laughs and says, "S."

"S, what?" I ask.

"That's the first initial to my middle name," Brittany says.

"Wow, not even the full name, I just get an initial. Playing hard to get." I tease.

Brittany chuckles and just shakes her head.

"I guess I won't get anything out of you soon, so Brittany, what are you doing going to the lovely city that is New York?"

"You're a dork." She chuckles

I bring my hand up to the left side of my chest and feign offence. "You don't hold back do you?" I say trying to sound hurt but the smile I have planted on my face says otherwise. And Brittany continues to laugh and now it's my turn to shake my head.

"I'm headed back home, I was on vacation with my family, and why are you headed to the lovely city of New York?" She ask.

"Ahh, vacation in California? Sounds nice. I was actually there for a type of business trip and heading back home also."

"What kind of business trip?"

"Hey, if I don't get your middle and last name, then you don't get to know that."

I can see the gears in her head turning and trying to figure out what kind of business trip I was on, and I just laugh because seriously, it's the most adorable face ever.

"You probably shouldn't think too hard about it, wouldn't want you to get wrinkles because I me." I say.

Brittany laughs, "Fine, I give up…for now."

* * *

Five hours. That's how long the flight was back to New York. And that's how long I spent talking to Brittany. We talked about everything and nothing. But it was the most…compelling conversation I've ever had and I was dreading the moment that it ended. She just had a colossal amount of happiness and innocence which was so intoxicating. But all good things have to end sometime right?

We were in the middle of a conversation when the intercom came on saying that we landed. We gave each other a bitter sweet smile but continued until the plane completely stopped and we were getting our carry ons. Once we were walking the pathway entering the airport, Brittany finally says something.

"Pierce"

I'm pretty smart and even I got confused as to what she was saying so I just gave her a confusing look. She chuckled.

"Brittany S. Pierce"

I was just about to respond to that but then she cuts me off and says, "NOT Britney Spears."

I don't think I've ever laugh so hard before, and I feel like my reaction was reasonable, but I guess Brittany doesn't think so because she hits my arm.

I put up my hand in a surrendering motion and all I say is, "Photographer."

Now it's her turn to look confused and my turn to chuckle.

"I'm a photographer, which is what the business trip was for."

"I'm so relieved right now, I kind of thought you were in a gang or mafia like Lord Tubbington because sometimes he disappears and all he says to me is that he went on a 'Business trip'"

"uhhh…." I have no idea to respond to that. So I just let my mouth hang open for a while and she saves me from looking even more stupid by so she says, "My cat, Lord Tubbington."

Remember when I told you she had a lot of innocence? That right there proves I'm not lying. Definitely not a bad thing though.

"Ahhh, well, I promise you that I'm definitely not in a gang. You know what, actually I'll pinky promise it because, pinky promises are legit."

Brittany laughs and says, "Still a dork."

"Still not holding back are we?"

We're about to start another conversation again when we realize we have to go opposite directions, and that's when she speaks up again.

"I'm glad you ran into me. Literally."

I smile because it's funny and cute at the same time, "The pleasures all mine."

I take my hand out for her to shake as a "goodbye" gesture and smile.

"I'll see you around Brittany S. Pierce." With that I turn around and go the opposite direction and as I walk away, I hear her say, "See you around Santana Lopez." And it's so hard to fight the smile that's slowing creeping up my face.

* * *

The smile stays on my face until I reach the front and I hear a squeal and "San" being yelled from about fifteen feet away.

And I feel somebody jump into my arms.

"Hi Sannnn! I missed you so much! Where did you go? Did you have fun? Can I go with you next time?"

"Hey Beth! I missed you too!"

I lift her up in my arms and I see Quinn, Rachel and Kurt coming in my direction.

We all greeted each other and head out to the parked cars and Quinn speaks up because I think she notices something about me.

"I'm guessing the trip was good since you haven't wiped that smile off your face since we were in the airport." She says grinning

After that Rachel speaks up, "You're definitely glowing Santana!"

"Shut up. Both of you."

"Oh honey, telling them that won't do you any good." Kurt says.

"Whatever. It was just a good trip, alright? Am I not allowed to smile or what?"

Beth speaks up, "I think you look really pretty when you smile, Aunt San!"

"Such a charmer, Beth! And that's why you're my favorite girl!"

Beth giggles and I give her a kiss on her forehead. We finally arrive where the white Range Rover is parked and I buckle Beth in. I head for the passenger seat and we head off to my apartment.

The car ride is pretty quiet except for Beth singing, which we really don't mind because if someone's as adorable as her than she should have the right to do whatever the hell she wants. I know Quinn, Rachel and Kurt are just itching to get something out of me because Rachel and Quinn are whispering and Kurt seems to be listening really closely. I know I'm going to get interrogated when we get to my place by all three of them, but I'll deal with that later.

All I want to do though is sleep. It hasn't even been an hour and I kind of already miss Brittany. That's definitely weird because I've known her for less than 12 hours, but she's special, and when you know, you just know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know the summary wasn't that informative but I'm happy some decided to give it a try!

To clear things up, the pairings are:

Santana/Brittany

Quinn/Rachel

Kurt/Blaine

and Puck, well Puck's just being Puck.

There might be some mistakes in there so I'll apologize beforehand. I just really wanted to get something posted up for you guys!

Also, I do not own glee, that's all Mr. Murphy.

* * *

By the time we get to my apartment, Beth's asleep and I carry her to her room in my apartment. Yes, she has her own room in my house. You try saying no to her.

Impossible. Quinn says I spoil her too much, but she's my only niece. So why not? And did I mention how adorable she is?

I make it back to the kitchen and see Quinn and Rachel making kissy faces at each other…excuse me while I throw up a weeks' worth of food. And of course Kurt is pouring the most expensive wine in my cabinet. I should really start charging him for that.

I'm guessing they hear my footsteps because once I'm close enough they all give me this wickedly sly smile and I know they want answers.

"Wanna tell us what's gotten you all smitten, San?" Quinn says.

Kurt says, "You know we won't stop until you spill right?"

"Yes, Santana—" Rachel starts but I cut her off.

"Shut it Hobbit."

"Santana, what did we say about name calling," Quinn says

"What? Beth's asleep!"

She's giving me her motherly look and I give up. "Fine," I huff. "Name calling is not nice and should not be used. Especially around one, miss Beth Puckerman."

Kurt looks about to speak again but not before he gives me the up down and asks, "Did you really wear that?" He's giving me that face that shows so much disappointment.

"Porcel—Kurt, it was just to the airport, and there weren't even any paps. Don't judge. Anyways, nothing's got me smitten; I just got some really good shots for the art gallery is all. So you three can stop with the twenty questions."

"You're totally lying." Quinn and Kurt both say.

"And how do you know that?" I retort.

"2 reasons," Rachel says.

Quinn starts, "One, if the pictures were the main reasoning for you being smitten then you would have your camera around your neck right now and looking through it constantly."

"And reason number two," Kurt starts, "if the photographs were THAT amazing, then you would be in the dark room right now."

"I hate you both."

"No you don't," Quinn says in a sing song voice. "So spill it!"

"Alright, alright. Geez. So…there might have been this…girl— "

Mid-sentence, I hear a ding to my apartment going off.

I jump up and run to the door and I hear Rachel say, "Saved by the bell." Opening the door I see Puck holding a six back of beer.

"LOPEZZ! You're back! I miss my lesbro!" He's practically yelling.

"Puck!" Everyone yells.

"Your daughter's asleep, idot. Thanks for the free beer though." I say grabbing the six pack from him.

"So, since you're back, let's hit the club!" Puck suggests.

"Nahh, I'm feeling kind of jetlagged, maybe another night."

Pucks agrees and the five of us just sit around the kitchen island drinking beer and just catching up and I'm actually having a good time.

"Oh, shit. You got laid didn't you?" Puck says.

"What? Where the hell did that come from?" I defend

"First of all, you haven't called Rachel any names yet. Second, you're humming a happy song. Third, you haven't lashed out on anyone…yet. And fourth, you're smiling like a fucking love struck teenager."

"How the hell does all of that add up to me getting laid? I can't just be happy hanging out with my friends?" I retort.

"You're a horrible liar. And yes, you definitely got laid." Puck finishes with a smirk.

"Oh my god. Was it that girl that you were smitten over?" Quinn cuts in.

"Oh god. Guys. Listen very carefully. Especially you, Puck. I. Didn't. Get. Laid."

They're all giving me this look now that says they want to know more.

"…but there was a girl. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. She was just…breathtaking. And we had one of the strangest conversations for five hours on my flight back to New York. It was strange, in a refreshing way though, and I found myself not wanting the plane to land so we could just talk about…everything." I finish.

Is it kind of early to be thinking about someone you've only had a five hour conversation with? Yeah, thought so. But like I said, she was special. I look back at my friends and I see Puck smirking. Quinn, Rachel and Kurt are all giving this face that can only be explained by this: "Awwww!"

"Did you get her number?" They all say at the same time. Definitely weird.

"No…."

"What did you say when you were saying goodbye?"

"I just shook her hand and said, "I'll see you around Brittany S. Pierce" and turned around."

"Dude, you are such a wimp. What happened? Usually, they give you their numbers. You left before giving her your number and you didn't even give her a chance to give her number to you?"

"Okay, what the hell was I suppose to say? "Hey I just met you, like five hours ago, but you're absolutely fucking gorgeous, so call me maybe?" yeah, that would've gotten her to swoon big time!" I say.

"That's kind of genius. Can I use that as a pickup line sometime?" Puck asks, getting distracted.

"Go crazy, Puck." I respond.

"Well it's not too late, you know her full name, so why don't you just look her up on Facebook or something and send her a message?" Kurt says.

"That's a great idea, Kurt! I'll go get my laptop!" Rachel says.

"Guys. No, listen. Let's just leave it okay? If I see her again, that'd be amazing. If I don't, then that just really fucking sucks. But I'll live. It's probably just infatuation." I say. I'm not sure who I'm trying so hard to convince right now, me or my friends.

"But— " Quinn begins

"But nothing, let's just forget it okay?"

They're all looking at each other now, and they nod. Thank you! I give myself a pat on the shoulder for getting off this topic because I'm pretty sure if we kept on talking about Brittany then I would've tried to look her up on Facebook.

"This feels so much like a love story!" Rachel says excitedly.

I roll my eyes. Of course it does Rachel.

Around two hours later, it's around midnight, Rachel and Quinn both go to get Beth and then head out. Puck is next to leave, but he's had a little too much beer so I just call him a cab.

Kurt's about to leave now also and before he does, he says, "Sometimes you got to meet fate halfway."

* * *

When I wake up the next morning it's 7:00 and I couldn't go back to sleep. I have get photos for my art gallery ready, but I head out for a morning job around Central Park first.

I stretch first and put in my headphones in, and the first song that blast through is "I Like It Like That" by Hot Chelle Rae.

I think I've been running for half an hour now, and I'm still energized but then a slow song comes on and so I stop and change it and next think I know, I'm on the ground clutching my head. Man, this feels like déjà vu.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I was running and I was paying attention to the ducks and...you were just standing there…oh my god. I'm sorry!"

My eyes are still closed and my hands are on my face so I can't see anything but from judging from the oddly familiar voice I do sense a lot of sincerity.

"It's alright, honestly. I shouldn't have just stopped in the middle of the pathway."

I remove my hand and my eyes fly open. And there she is. Is it possible to get even more gorgeous overnight? Because for Brittany, I think it's possible.

"Santana?!" She says.

My eyes are still open and I blink a couple more times to make sure this is real life because if this was a dream, it'd be really mad if I woke up right now. I pinch myself. Subtlety of course though and I'm pretty sure it's real life right now.

"Brittany S. Pierce?" I question.

"Duh, silly, who else would it be?"

"Britney Spears?" I joke.

I guess she doesn't like the joke because I get a slap on my arm. "Ouch!"

"That's what you say get." Brittany says.

"First time seeing me since…yesterday and you're still not holding back? Something's just never change, do they?" I tease?

"It's hard to change overnight." Brittany defends, she looks really offended.

"I'm totally kidding Brittany, you don't need to change. Not holding back is what makes you, you." I say, trying to get any good response from her.

But then she starts laughing.

"Damn, you totally just got me again didn't you?" I ask.

Brittany's now just giggling and nodding at the same time. She's just too cute.

"What are you doing here?!" Brittany asks.

"Running…what else? Did you not see my sweating my ass off with the headphones in my ear?" I say.

"Well, you could've been doing…Yoga."

"Yoga? Really, Britt? In the middle of the pathway, in Central Park?"

"I thought it was a reasonable assumption." Brittany huffs.

I smile because she's pouting and it's pretty cute. I smile at her and ask, "What are you doing here?"

Now she's really smiling, "I was feeding the ducks! But then the Park officer guy chased me and said that I wasn't allowed to feed those ducks. So I just ran away from him and then I ran into you. Literally." Her smile definitely got bigger.

We walk around the park for another hour or so and I look at my phone and see a lot of missed calls from the set I'm supposed to be at, Kurt and Quinn. "Crap," I mutter to myself. I look up and see blue eyes looking back at me.

"Sorry Brittany, but I have to go."

Should I ask her for her number now? Maybe that pickup line wasn't as bad. Should I use it…definitely not. But it's now or never.

"Before I go, I was wondering if I could get your number so we can hang out or something?"

Brittany's smiling and I'm pretty sure she's going to give me her number, but then she steps closer and kisses my cheek and says, "I'll see you around, Santana." And with that she turns around.

I know I should be pretty upset that she just left me hanging and didn't even give me her phone number, but she just gave me a kiss on the cheek and that definitely outweighs anything in this moment.

* * *

**Don't forget to review or comment! **

**I'd love to know your thoughts on the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks for the a review I got, they really motivated me to get another chapter for you guys,

So here's 3! Enjoy!

I still don't own glee!

* * *

"I'm here!" I yell, when I see Quinn waiting outside for me.

"You're also late." Quinn Retorts.

"You know what? I'm in a really good mood right now, Quinn and I'm not letting you ruin that." I finish with a smile.

Kurt appears behind Quinn with his arms crossed and boy does he look pissed. "Well, well, well, I see our photographer decided to show up."

"Awh, guys. Come on. I'm sorry okay? Something came up and I lost track of time.

If I'm being completely honest here, I'm only apologizing to get them to stop looking at me like that. I'm definitely not apologizing for running late because I was with Brittany. I'm pretty sure that event will be the high light of my day…scratch that, more like highlight of my week.

"Now let's get this show on the road, shall we?" I say enthusiastically and with that I open the front door of the building and enter.

I turn around to see the confusing looks planted on both of their faces and then they look at each other. It's like their having a whole damn conversation just by their eyes. It's kind of creeping me out right now so I clear my throat. "You guys coming?" Their eyes are on me now, they're still sporting the confusing look but they finally just nod.

When I enter, I see the part of the building where my photos are going to be exhibited. The space is just…perfect. It's got that the wooden floor that I wanted to have. It's a little rusty, but it can definitely be fixed. The walls are white but on some spots there are red bricks present the wall. It's perfect. It has a classy vintage feel and it also shows that there's history behind it. It's an art piece on its own.

"You like?" Kurt asks with a smirk because he definitely knows that I like it.

"Yes, this is _the_ place. Thanks for finding it."

"Actually, that was the work of your incredible manager," Quinn cuts in.

I chuckle, "Thanks, Quinn, it's…impeccable."

"You're welcome. I'll just make some calls later and we'll get it all cleaned up for display day. But, let's go get coffee now and as a thank you to moi, the coffee is on you." Quinn says smiling

"Alright, whatever. Only because this place is beautiful."

Arriving at the coffee shop we give the waitress our orders and I'm happy I finally get to relax. But of course, the world never works in my favor because Quinn and Kurt have that same look that had on their faces yesterday. Kurt's about to say something but then the waitress appears with our coffee and two muffins and one bagel. Can you guess ordered the bagel?

Taking a sip of my coffee and looking up Quinn's eyes are trained on me.

"What?" I ask.

"You totally saw Brittany again, didn't you?" Kurt says.

"And why would you say that?" I respond.

"You always have that same smile whenever it has something to do with her." Quinn says nonchalantly.

"So, did you actually give her you're number today?"

"Actually—" and off course I get cut off.

"You didn't give her business card did you?" Kurt ask

"No you idiot, I actually asked for her number." I say smiling.

Quinn cuts in, "So you have her number? That's even better! You should call her tonig—"

"That's the thing…she kind of didn't give me her number…" I say.

"Okay, then why the hell are you so happy? Did she have a twin or something?" Quinn asks.

"Nope." I say smiling. "There's only one of her."

"You seriously lost me Santana," Kurt says.

"She didn't give me her number but she did give me a kiss on the cheek before she left, and the kiss, it was not a friendly thing. I just know."

"Okay, Sherlock. I don't understand how a kiss on the cheek outweighs a phone number. With her number, it's highly likely that you'll see her again" Quinn retorts.

"Yeah, San, who's to say that you'll even see her again?" Kurt adds.

"Like I said, I just know."

* * *

It's been a week since I saw Brittany and a week since the coffee shop lunch with Kurt and Quinn. I think it's safe to say that I'm definitely getting a little impatient now. Okay maybe more than a little. Maybe I should've given her my number.

Everybody's at Quinn and Rachel's place right now because we're all having dinner here. They're out of some grocery, so of course they make me go to the store. Well, if they're making me go, I'm taking Beth with me. Everything is so much more better with her around.

"BETHHH!" I yell

"Sannnn!" I hear a squeak.

Then I see blonde hair appear and she running up to me so I carry her up.

"Wanna go grocery shopping with me?"

She's definitely thinking about it. Finally she makes hand motion, motioning for me to come closer so I do, and then she covers the sides of mouth and leans in to my ear and whispers, "Can we get ice cream on the way back?"

I just laugh because I can tell she's so cute trying to be all secretive. So I lean in closer to her and whisper, "I won't her tell if you don't." _ Her_ referring to Quinn, because Quinn would probably beat the living shit out of me if she found out I spoiled Beth's dinner by taking her out for ice cream.

Before I know it, she jumps out from my arms and she's disappears and reappears with a jacket on and her boots on. She's grabbing my hands and basically dragging me out of the house. Before I leave, I tell Quinn that I'm taking Beth with me.

We get into my Range Rover and I buckle Beth in. "Any requests on which song you want to listen to Beth?" I ask.

"Ooooh, yes! I wanna listen to Call Me Maybe! Please!"

Well, I don't know if I should take this as a sign or not, but the lord is definitely testing me. "Anything you want." I respond and with that I back out of the drive way and the song comes one.

When we get to the store, I grab a cart and put Beth in the seat. While I'm strolling down the aisle, Beth's still singing, "Call Me Maybe," and all I can do is laugh. We get to the vegetables and I grab lettuce, tomatoes, cilantro, and green onions. That's basically all I need so I'm turning a corner when another cart clashes into mine.

"Sorry! I didn't –"

"Santana?" she asks?

"Brittany?" I say

I guess Beth feels a little left out because she cuts in and says, "Beth!"

Brittany and I both chuckle and Beth's giggling.

"And who is this little cutie?" Brittany asks.

"This gorgeous little thing here is Beth." I say smiling

"Wow, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl! Well, my name is Brittany, nice to meet you Beth!"

"Nice to meet you Brittany! You're really pretty! Just like San! I bet you guys would look super, super pretty together!" Beth finishes

Brittany's blushing now, and I just smirk trying to find her eyes. "Beth, you just met her, don't scare her away." I say

"No, its okay, I like that she doesn't hold back." Brittany says with red cheeks.

"Yeah, I bet you do." I say smirking.

Both Beth and Brittany slap my arm. "Ouch!" I say. I'm giving them both confusing looks now. "What'd I do?" I ask.

"That wasn't very nice Sanny!" Beth says. Now it's Brittany's turn to chuckle. "Yeah, Santana, you should learn to be a lot nicer." She agrees with a smirk planted on her face.

Beth motions for me to come closer to her with her hands. I lean in and she whispers in my ear, "To make up for being mean, I think we should invite Brittany to get ice cream with us." Beth says. I smile and look up at Brittany who's now got her eyebrows quirked. I look back down at Beth and I nod.

"So, I'm taking Beth to get ice cream after this, you should go with us. It's my way of apologizing for being _mean_." I say with a huge smile.

I know Brittany's thinking about it really hard right now. I think she doesn't want to intrude and I'm about to say something but then Beth speaks up, "Please go with us?! It'd be so funnnn! Please?"

"Fine, but because you're just the cutest thing ever and it's free ice cream!" Brittany says.

Not going to lie right now, I'm kind of jealous of Beth. But I can't believe she just got Brittany to come with us! Beth's such a better wingman than Puck. That's just sad.

* * *

We got some ice cream and now Brittany and I are sitting on the park bench eating ice cream while watching Beth play around in the playground.

"She's so adorable!" Brittany says from next to me.

I nod and laugh. "It's a good and bad thing. She's so cute and I just want to give her everything so when she's with me, I spoil her. Quinn's always getting mad at me, but I can't help it. It's hard saying no to her." I finish with a smile.

She's smiling back at me. And it's that same gorgeous smile again. But then she changes the subject, "So are we always going to meet by running into each other?"

"I don't know. Are you going to give me your number this time?" I respond. But now I'm really curious as to why she didn't give me her number the first time around.

Brittany has a knowing smile on her face and now, I'm confused.

"Why didn't you want to give me your number?" I ask

"Oh, I did. I really, really wanted to give you my number."

"So why didn't you?"

"The first time, it's an accident. Second time, it's a coincidence. Third time, it's fate. I wanted see if it was going to be more than a coincidence. I guess today proves that." She smiles.

"Definitely is." I smile and I'm pretty sure both of my dimples can be seen right now. That's how big my smile is.

Before I have a chance to ask her for her number again, my phone goes off and it's Quinn.

"Hello? Yeah, Yeah….we'll be there in half an hour. Geezus. Bye."

"Bethhh! Time to go!" I yell. When she's here, I tell her, "We're going to drop off Brittany first, then go home for dinner, sound good?" and she just nods and starts running towards the car.

Fifteen minutes later we arrive at Brittany's apartment building and Beth's asleep.

"Can I see your phone really fast? I left mine and my keys in the building so I need to call my roommate." Brittany explains.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, here." I hand her my phone. After about five minutes she hands the phone back to me, and smiles. "Thanks for the ice cream, Santana. I had fun today. Oh, by the way, I may have accidentally deleted some of your saved contacts so you should scroll through it and re-add some people."

And with that she's about to turn and open the door to leave when I grab her wrist to stop her.

"So…can I maybe have you're number?" I ask.

Brittany smiles and leans in again and kisses my other cheek this time and then she's out of the car. I just sigh. This girl is really going to be the death of me.

I see my phone in my hands and I just feel so frustrated right now. I'm just sitting here thinking back to what she was saying. First she wants to use my phone, and then she goes and deletes some numbers. Ugh, mine as well try to figure out who she accidentally deleted. Clicking the contacts icon, I scroll through and there's no body missing in the A's. Next I'm scrolling through the B's and my eyes are wide and blinking just to make sure, I'm not hallucinating and making up the name because I want to see the name.

I close my eyes and open them, and it's still there! In all capital letters, "_BRITTANY S. PIERCE_." Holy crap! I'm about to yell and cheer but then I hear stirring behind me and I realize Beth's still in the car, so I settle for a fist pump and drive back to Quinn's with the biggest smile on my face. It's fate, I think to myself.

* * *

**Don't forget to review guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hey! So it's been a few days, and I finally got this up.

I don't have this story planned out or anything, which is why it might take a few more days for some chapters!

But I hope you stick with it and Enjoy! :)

* * *

I enter Quinn and Rachel's place with Beth in my arms because she's still asleep. I put on the most realistic straight face I can pull off, trying so hard not to let that smirk creep on my face. When we enter the kitchen I see them and they see Beth and they know I'm taking her to her room. I place Beth in her bed, kiss her forehead and tell her I love her. Then I'm making my way down to the dining room.

I see Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Kurt, Sam, and Mercedes. I make my presence known by clearing my throat. Once they look towards me, I speak up,

"What's up, bitches!" I half scream. Sorry, like I said, I'm happy. They're all gawking at me like I just spoke another language. I just shrug and tell them I'm going to get a beer. Once I enter the kitchen I hear my friends' voices babbling back and forth.

"Oh, hell to the no." Mercedes says.

Next Puck says something, "Okay, now I'm one hundred percent sure she got laid."

"No, I'm just sure Santana just had some tremendous quality time with Beth!" Rachel cuts in.

"Babe, she's my bestfriend. And even though I know Beth makes her extremely happy, this is a different kind of happy." Quinn replies.

"I think it's pretty obvious. She saw Brittany again." Kurt says nonchalantly.

Once I hear that I enter the dining room and say, "Not only that," I say directing it at Kurt, "But, I got her number. Like I said, "What's up, bitches!" a point for Lopez! Actually you know what? Make that ten points, one for each digit of her phone number." I say with a huge smile.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mercedes says.

"Who is Brittany?" Sam asks.

"Just this blonde girl that San met in airport. They had, like, a five hour conversation and she's already falling." Quinn answers.

"Oh, you got jokes now, Quinn?" I ask. "Well, you know what I'm just going to laugh at your joke because like I said last week, I'm having a tremendous day, and I'm not letting you guys ruin that." I finish with a smirk.

"So are you going to tell us how it happened?" Kurt asks

"We ran into each other…again. Technically our carts ran into each other but whatever. Anyways, Beth told me to invite her to the ice cream store and she agreed so we went. We talked, I drove her home, she asked to use my phone to call her roommate, I asked for her number, she didn't answer me, kissed my cheek, and told me that she may have accidently deleted someone's number in my contacts list. Lastly she told me to check my contacts, then left." I say all at once. Then I take a breather and continue. "I was pissed, of course, but then I went to look at my contacts and there it was!"

I pull out my phone from my pocket, unlock it, go to my contacts and start scrolling. Once I get to the name I'm looking for, I smile and show them my screen. "_BRITTANY S. PIERCE_"

"Oh my gosh! Santana, I'm so happy for yo—" Rachel says, but gets cut off by Quinn.

"Wait! You took Beth out for ice cream and spoiled her dinner?! I'm going to beat the living shit out of you!" Quinn says.

I told you she was going to do that.

I'm so happy right now; I don't give a flying fuck what comes out of my mouth. Quinn's pissed though. So I try to cover it up.

"Oh shit, did I say ice cream shop? I meant park! Yeahh…Park! We invited her to the park!"

"I'm sure you did." Kurt says trying to hold back from laughing.

Puck cuts in again, "Don't be so confident Lopez! How do you know it's her real number?"

Everybody stops talking now and looks to me. "There's only one way to find out. I'll call her."

"Call her now!" Sam says.

"I'm not calling her with you idiots here." I say.

"Girl, please. If we're idiots then what are you?" Mercedes cuts in.

"Whatever, okay. I'll call her tonight when I get home and I'll just tell you guys how it goes tomorrow." I say reasoning with them because I know they won't stop unless I give them something.

They all nod and the subject is dropped. It's time for dinner and honestly I don't want to eat. I just want to go home and call Brittany.

* * *

I enter my apartment and go in my room. I sit on my bed with my phone lying in front of me. Is it weird right now to tell you guys that my brain and my heart are having a battle right now? Because it really is happening. Even if that sounds like the most cliché thing ever, it's true.

My brain's like, "Oh, don't call her tonight. She's probably asleep and she won't even pick up. She probably only gave you her number so you would just stop asking for it, and it's likely not even her real number."

Then, my heart is like, "Call her, Call her, Call her!"

I'm so screwed right now. But I guess my body also has a mind of its own because the next thing I know, my thumb touches the call button and I'm just stunned that I actually pushed it. Too stunned, to actually end the call before she answers. But of course, it's too late.

"Hello?" I hear a female voice with an English accent say.

"Um...Hi, Brittany?"

"Sorry, this is Sophia, and I don't know of a Brittany. I believe you've gotten the wrong mobile number."

I think my heart just sinks a little. Actually, a lot. It never really crossed my mind to think that she would give me a fake phone number. I mean, a simple no would've been okay. I could take a hint.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." I say, disappointed. "Uh…bye." With that I remove the phone from my ear and I'm about to push the end button but then I hear a faint, "Wait!" Coming from my phone.

"Um, hello? Listen, I know it was late and you were probably sleeping and I feel really stupid calling the wrong number so sorry…again." I finish

There's an eerie silence on the phone and then a burst of laughter enters my ears and it's that laugh. Her laugh. She just got me again. God fucking dammit. I'm kind of upset right now so I just hang up.

A few seconds later her name pops up on my screen and I pick up.

"Santana! I'm sorry! But come on, you have to admit that was pretty funny."

I pretend I don't know what she's talking about. If she wants to play games, then who says I can't play too.

"Oh, hey Brittany. I'm kind of called earlier and there was this girl with a British accent that pick up. Her name was Sophia, I believe! Was that your roommate? You should give me her number. She sounded hot! Can you put her back on the line?" I finish with a smirk.

"Oh…" Is all I hear from the other end of the line. I'm trying so hard right now not to laugh. Because really? Who does she think she is? It's been a full ten seconds of silence now and I can't hold back the laughter anymore.

I can hear her huff now and I know she caught on to what I was doing which just causes me to burst out into another fit of laughter.

"Okay, well, since you want _Sophia's_ number it's 1-800-Fuck-You." And with that she hangs up.

Yeah, I just really pissed her off, that's not a good thing to do since I asked for her number. So I call her again. After a few seconds, she picks up and boy does she sound…not happy. So I try to cheer her up.

"Hey, so I met this girl at the airport. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pretty tall. Sound familiar? Anyways, she's got this laugh. It's the cutest most adorable thing I've ever heard. She's also like…capital G, Gorgeous. Oh, and her name's Brittany S. Pierce, not Britney Spears…or Sophia. So if you could just get her to talk to me, I'd really like that."

And it works because I hear her giggle. I give myself a high five for a job well done.

"I'm mad at you, but that was cute, so I'm going to let it go." She says

"Hey, you like to play games so I just thought I'd play too. I didn't mean to upset you though." I say sincerely.

"Okay." Is all Brittany says, but I can tell she's happy that I sounded like I was telling the truth.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Petting Lord Tubbington. And you?"

"I'm talking to you." I say sweetly. "And is that the cat that you said was in the gang?" I ask

"Yes. But I told him he has to stop with that and also stop with the smoking so I think he's clean. Unless he's lying to me, because he does that a lot also." She says innocently.

I just laugh and then she speaks up again, "Santana, it's a touchy subject for him, it's mean to laugh." She finishes. And I could tell she pouting.

"Alright. I'm sorry. And send my apologies to Lord Tubbington."

"You're forgiven by me, but Tubbs hasn't made his decision yet."

"It's okay, he can take his time." I respond.

"So, what are you doing this Saturday? I was kind of hoping we could maybe hang out?" I say. It was supposed to be more like a statement but came out more of a question. Way to be smooth, Lopez. I'm still waiting for an answer from Brittany right now, and I'm kind of scared but she finally answers.

"I was kind of hoping you would ask me that."

A smile is slowly creeping it's way to my face and I'm pretty sure it's going to be on my face tomorrow morning too. Gahh! She's just so cute. Alright calm down Lopez. Chill.

"Really?!" I asked excitedly. I slap my forehead because, so much for "Chill."

"Yes, really." Brittany says, and I can tell she's smiling by the way she says that.

"Okay." I say.

"I'll see you Saturday, Santana. Goodnight." And then the line goes dead.

What's up with her always having to have the last word? I didn't get to say goodnight to her, so I text her.

**To** **BRITTANY S. PIERCE**:_ I'll see you Saturday. Goodnight Brit. _

* * *

__**Don't forget to review guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thanks for reading and enjoy!

This is just part one of their, "Hanging out" thing. :)

* * *

I wake up to my phone going off. God, whoever this is better be happy I'm so happy from yesterday. I pick up my phone and see a picture of Kurt. I'm actually contemplating about whether I should pick up or not, after the fourth ring, I decide it's probably best if I do. An angry Kurt is never a good thing to face.

Ugh. "What?" I groan

"What do you mean, "What!?" There are people waiting to get their pictures taken by one of the most respectable photographer in New York and you ask, "What?" get your ass here now because if you think I'm mad, just wait till you see Quinn." Kurt finishes.

"Oh, shit!" the photo shoot slipped my mind. "Alright, alright! Just get my stuff ready and I'll be there in twenty minutes! Thirty tops!"

"San! How the hell do I set up your cameras? I'm a stylist and a makeup artist, not a miracle worker!"

"Just get Quinn and the crew to help! I got to get ready, I'll see you there in a few! Bye!" and with that, I hang up and jump out of bed.

I hop in the bathroom, shower as fast as I can, jump out, and towel dry my hair. I find a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white top with my leather jacket and finish it off with my sunglasses and my scarf. Once I'm out of my apartment, I'm running like crazy to my car.

Twenty minutes later, I enter the building and I run past the security, because they've seen me numerous times, they don't need to see my ID. Shit is not necessary right now.

I enter and the first thing I see is a very angry looking Quinn, and a very, very frazzled looking Kurt. They both look up and you know that look that your friends give you? It's like you're talking to each other with just your eyes and right now, both of them are sporting that death glare.

I give them an apologetic look and explain. "Okay, guys. Listen, I know you're angry. But trust me, I've got a good reason."

"Oh, okay, lets just give this good reason a listen shall we, Kurt?" Quinn says.

"Lets," Kurt responds.

"How about… I explain over coffee? Right now isn't the best time. The girls are probably waiting to get the photos taken!" I say. I mean, I feel like I have a good enough reason, I was thinking about Brittany and I couldn't sleep. But they'll probably think I'm an idiot. So I have to think of another excuse for coffee.

"Fine, but you're buying again." Quinn says.

I smile and nod. I enter the room where the photos are going to be taken and I see everything's already set up except for my camera equipment.

I look at Kurt. "I told you to get it ready!" I say.

"I made no promises!" Kurt retorts.

I huff, and go towards my things. It takes another few minutes to get my cameras ready. Once I'm finished, I give Quinn the go and Kurt goes to the other room to finish the clothes and the makeup on the girls.

* * *

About three to four hours later, the models are sitting down on the chairs and couch and it's about to be a wrap. I hook my camera up to my Mac and Quinn, Kurt and a few of the models come up behind me and start looking at them too.

"They're all really good, San!" Quinn says. Don't even ask. I don't know how Quinn could go from super pissy to super happy.

"I think the makeup is FLAWLESS!" Kurt says. And they say I'm full of myself.

A round of chatter is just going on around behind me and really, all I need right now is to concentrate. I slowly turn around. "Look, guys, I know it's really pretty and all but I need to focus so we can leave so can you just chill a little?" I ask. I know it may sound really rude, but that's just how I always am when it has to do with photography. I need to study these photos to make them look good.

"Yeah, okay. We'll be quiet." One of the models speaks up, Sophia, I think. I know. What a coincidence.

They're all quiet but it's really hard to concentrate with seven people breathing down your back, scrutinizing what you're doing. I don't think I'll ever get anything done like this so I just close everything down and save it. I'll just finish this at home.

I turn around and all eyes are on me. "What?" I ask.

"You're done?" Quinn asks

"No, and with all you guys breathing down my back I won't be for another week so I'm just going to finish at home. Now, lets go!"

* * *

We arrive at the coffee shop and I'm stalling. Quinn and Kurt both know it.

"So, why were you late…again?" Kurt speaks up.

"Uhh…I…I couldn't sleep. Something just came up."

"What came up?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing that important, lets just talk about something else. How's Berry doing?"

"Oh, no, no, no. You are not changing the subject. Now, tell us." Kurt cuts in.

"Alright, geez. But if I tell you guys, you better not give me that, "Are you stupid." Look because it's not stupid."

They both nod.

"I called Brittany." I stop and wait for their reaction.

"And…" Kurt says

"Can you be more patient? I'm telling you aren't I?"

"We talked. I don't think I could ever get tired of her voice. We seriously talked about her cat, and I enjoyed the conversation because her voice was just…ugh. Whatever. I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"Oh…it's called, having feelings!" Kurt says.

"Whatever. But the main reason why I was late was because…I asked her to hang out."

Quinn and Kurt both have that smirk on their faces now. I won't hear the end of this.

"…and she said yes. I was up all night thinking about where I should take her, what I should wear, what kind of socks I should go for, should my hair be up or down, should I take a cab or take my car…" I started rambling.

"San. San. Santana!" Quinn yells. "Breathe."

"If you guys are just hanging out, take her somewhere fun and exciting." Kurt suggests

"That means, no art galleries." Quinn points out.

I feign hurt. "So are you guys saying that the times that I took you guys to the gallery, it wasn't fun?"

They both look at each other and look back at me but don't say anything.

"How about you take her ice skating!" Quinn says.

"Oh, yeah! If falling on my ass is your definition of fun then, yeah!" I retort.

"Well, maybe if you go with her, she'll save your ass!" Quinn says.

I think about it for a moment. It does sound pretty fun. Pros: I'll maybe get to hold her hand, she'll have a good time, she'll laugh, she'll smile, we'll get hot chocolate after. Cons: I'll fall on my ass and embarrass myself. Alright I think the pros outweigh the cons.

"Alright that sounds good. Should I invite her over after?" I ask

They look at each other, nod, then hit me.

"Ow! What was that for?! I was just thinking maybe a movie."

"I'm sure you did." Kurt says.

Quinn speaks up, "Don't invite her over. Don't be too pushy. Let her define the course of your night. If she wants to go in the apartment, then go. But do not, I repeat, do not, ask her. She'll just think you're trying to get in her pants."

I huff, "Fine, but I don't know why you guys think I always have bad intentions towards a girl."

"I'm just telling you. If you like her as much as you say you do, then just stay calm when you hang out and just be her friend first." Quinn finishes.

"You can't skip the friend part." Kurt says in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, you should know. How's the friend zone going with Blaine?" I retort with a smirk.

"Oh, no. This is about you, and it's going to stay about you."

"Fine. But there's nothing to worry about! I got it all figured out now!" I say a little too confidently.

* * *

Its Saturday. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. It's 6:00. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. I have an hour and a half until I have to pick up Brittany and I'm freaking the fuck out. I do the only thing that makes sense right now. Call Quinn.

After the third ring, she picks up.

"Santana? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Quinn, I can't do this. I have to call and cancel. I'm freaking out! I have nothing to wear. My hair won't cooperate, and I burned my tongue. Shit, shit, shit—oh my god. I spilled my coffee!"

"San, you need to calm down. Come on, take deep breaths."

"I'm not giving birth Quinn! I need you to come over now! Bring Kurt too!" then I hang up.

Fifteen minutes later, I hear a knock on my door. I open it and see Kurt with his make up things and Quinn with some coffee.

"Holy mother of god, what the hell did you do to yourself." Kurt says.

"I'm freaking the fuck out, now come in and fix me! Maybe I should just call off this "hanging out" thing. It's not even a date and I'm flipping shit. Yeah, I'm going to cancel!"

"Ha, no you're not. You cancel and there will never be a chance for there to be a date. So, you're going. Kurt's going to fix you up, and after that, you're going to put on the clothes that I laid out for you."

"Okay, mother." I huff.

Quinn speaks up again, "and you're taking a cab to pick her up, because if you're like this when you're not driving, then I don't want to see you when you are."

"Whatever, just fix me!"

Thirty minutes later. Kurt's putting the final touches on my hair.

"There! All done!"

I turn around and look at the mirror and thank god for Kurt. I went from looking like I just got hit by a train to looking pretty good. Not over doing either because we are just hanging out.

"Thank you! Both of you!" I say to them.

"No, problem, now remember what we said at the coffee shop, don't be too pushy. Just be have fun with her and be her friend."

I nod. Okay I got this. I look pretty good. My hair is flowing down with waves, my makeup is pretty light and my outfit is pretty casual but also nice looking. I'm wearing a sweater with a black scarf, jeans and some boots.

"Okay, now go. The cab is waiting outside!" Kurt says

"Don't forget this!" Qinn says, handing me my camera bag.

I grab and get down to the cab and tell them Brittany's address. I text Brittany and tell her that I'll be there in fifteen to twenty minutes.

I arrive at brittany's apartment complex and I get out of the cab and call her.

"Hey, I'm here."

"Okay! I'll be there in a minute!"

I'm pacing back and forth by the cab. I'm so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Brittany until she cleared here throat. I look up and I see her. I don't think she could ever not look good.

"Wow." I say, still stunned at how gorgeous she looks.

"Just the reaction I wanted." Brittany says with a wink. "Now, lets go!"

She drags me into the cab. Once the cab starts moving, she faces me.

"So where are we going, and why did you bring your camera bag?"

"Ice skating. And in case I see something beautiful." I respond with a smile.

And Brittany's face lights up. "Oh my gosh! Really?"

I laugh and nod. It's pretty hilarious how she can go from sexy to adorable.

"I love ice skating! I really wanted to go but all Sugar wants to do is go shopping and all Tina does is hang out with Mike."

"So I'm guessing those are your roommates? Sugar, Tina, and Mike?"

"Yeah, but just Sugar and Tina. Mike is Tina's boyfriend. You would like them, even though they are a little crazy sometimes."

"Well, I'd like to meet them sometime." I say, smiling. Because I'm using every single excuse to just see Brittany again.

She smiles and nods. "You should meet them, after we're done! It'll be so much fun! We could watch Disney movies!" Brittany says excitedly.

"I'll do whatever you do." I say.

"Such a charmer," Brittany says, with a wide smile.

The cab slows down and it comes to a stop. I see the lights and a lot, and I mean a lot, of kids teenagers and adults everywhere. I'm thinking about just going somewhere else but I look back at Brittany and she looks so excited. I get out of the cab and hold the door open for Brittany. I pay for the cab and when I turn back around, Brittany grabs my hand and drags me in there.

We get our skates, sit down and put them on and then we start walking towards the rink.

Currently, I'm giving myself a silent pep talk. "You got this Lopez. Just stay chill, stay balance and you won't fall. Stay close to the railings, just don't fall. But you got this!"

My left foot touches the ice first and then my left. We've been around the rink like five times now and I hear Brittany's beside me giggling.

"What are you giggling about?" I ask smiling. She is seriously the cutest thing ever.

"You don't know how to ice skate do you?" She ask.

"Nope!" I say popping the "p"

"Well, then why'd you want to come to the rink?" She asks.

"My friends suggested it, and it seemed like something you would enjoy doing. And It seems like you are enjoying it." I respond.

"You talked to your friends about this?" Brittany says with a huge smile. "I approve of what you're friends suggested."

"Oh, I bet yo dooooooooo! Oh shi—" I lost my balance and let of the rail to hang on to Brittany but I don't think she anticipated what was going on fast enough and wasn't able to grasp my weight because the next thing I know, my back hits the ice and not even three seconds later Brittany falls down right on top of me.

"Well, so much for that pep talk." I say quietly.

I hear laughing on top of me and I see Brittany with rosy cheeks just laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask

"You." She replies simply.

I laugh at her and she laughs even louder. Once our laughter settles down, I notice the compromising the position that we're in. Brittany's right on top of me and our faces are only a few inches apart.

Our faces feel so close together, I'm pretty sure we're breathing the same air. My eyes flicker down to her lips then back up to her eyes. Her eyes do the same thing. I stay put, but Brittany starts to lean in and our noses are touching, our lips less than a millimeter away and then she stops. Our eyes are piercing through each other's, not knowing who should make the next move. I decide to stop being such a wuss and go in for the kiss but before our lips connect, we hear an, "Ewww" coming from above us. We snap apart and look up.

It's Beth. And if I was just with Quinn then she must be with…

"My lesbro! What are you doin—" Puck starts but then he sees Brittany by my side, holding to my arm and smiling at Beth. Puck has that smirk on his face and it's not good.

"…and who is this beautiful blonde that you brought with you?" He questions with a raised eyebrow."

Fuck. "Puck, Brittany. Brittany, Puck."

"Nice to meet you," Brittany says smiling.

"Oh, it's my pleasure," Puck says with a wink.

"Puck, tone it down, Beth's here." I say, it's half true. Because Beth's here and anyone hitting on Brittany besides me is just not right. Well, in my point of view.

I'm really not looking forward to Brittany meeting any of my crazy friends right now, so I think of something, quick.

"Well, it's getting late! We should go get hot chocolate and then I can meet your friends!" I'm saying whatever I have to, to get out of this mess because if Puck is in the equation, then everything will be messy.

"But, Sannn! I haven't seen you since two days ago!" Beth whines.

I laugh, because ugh…just cute.

I slowly skate over to where Beth is and get down so I'm about the same height as her. I tell her to come closer so I can whisper in her ear, "How about, I take you shopping tomorrow? I'll let you get whatever you want, sound good to you?"

Beth's thinking and then she leans into me and whispers, "Can I get two things?"

I chuckle and nod my head, "Whatever you want, sweetie." I say.

Beth squeals and then she's hugging me, actually it's more of a bear hug. I give her a kiss on her forehead and tell her I'll see her later.

I turn and see Puck. "You can run, but you can't hide her from us, San." Pucks says with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow." I say with a smile.

"Yeah, bye! Bye Brittany!" Puck says.

"Bye Puck, bye Beth!" Brittany says.

With that, Puck turns and takes Beth's hand and they continue skating. I look over to Brittany and she's got that huge smile secured on her face.

"Had a good time?" I ask chuckling.

"A very good time. You're really good with Beth." Brittany states.

"Well, she's too cute to be mean too." I say.

"Wanna go get hot chocolate now?" I ask.

" Yessss! Can I pick the place we go to?"

I was about to argue because I had it all planned out but then I remembered what Quinn said, so I just nod.

We get to the coffee shop that she was talking about and it's pretty cute. It's a small, cozy and warm. We order, sit, and talk.

"That was so much fun! Thanks for taking me." Brittany says

"Thanks for letting me take you. I had a lot of fun, even though I fell…on my ass…in public." I say.

Brittany laughs and it makes me laugh.

"You should really come by my studio! You need to let loose, it'll maybe help with the ice skating," Brittany says with a grin.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer." I say, with a smile.

"What age groups do you teach?"

"I teach anyone that's willing to learn. But I really do enjoy teaching the little kids."

" And why's that?"

"Well…" Brittany draws out, "Kids, have this little ball of energy inside of them that never seems to die, you know? When kids dance, you can tell when some of them really love it, and they're doing it because they _like_ doing it. It's just more fun with the energy that they bring to the studio."

"Wow, someone's really passionate." I say with a smile.

"Well, I can say the same thing about you," Brittany says, her eyes looking towards my camera bag.

I shrug and smile at her. And that's when I have the most brilliant idea ever.

"Hey, Britt, look at how beautiful the lights are!" I say pointing to the window.

She's staring outside the window, looking at the lights that just turned on and are hanging on the trees. I quickly take my camera out of the bag and attach the lens. I bring it up to my eyes and then click.

Brittany turns her attention towards me and smiles and I take another picture again. I lower the camera away from my face and smile.

"I found something beautiful."

* * *

**Review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Happy early Thanksgiving!

I wanted their "hanging out" thing done so here it is! Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Brittany turns her attention towards me and smiles and I take another picture again. I lower the camera away from my face and smile._

_"I found something beautiful." _

* * *

Brittany laughs, "You're still silly."

"You're still beautiful." I reply simply.

She's looking down, but I know there's a smile and I give myself mental pats on the back for that come back. I bring my camera back up to my face to try to get another picture of her. And I try to get more but she starts to cover her face with her hands

"Come on! One more picture, please?" I ask.

Brittany still has her hands covering her face but she starts to speak, "Fine, one more. On one condition though."

"And that is?"

"You have to be in the picture with me." She states with a grin.

I smile. I like her a little too much. "Sounds good to me."

Brittany cheers and does a little dance in her chair which just causes me to laugh. I scoot my chair closer to her and I hold the camera out with my hand.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yess!"

"Alright. One, two, three, cheese!" _*click*_

I'm kind of excited to see the picture, and when I bring it back to look at the screen, I can't help but laugh at the picture. I see me, just smiling and being oblivious to what Brittany was doing because behind my head are bunny ears made by Brittany while she's sporting a face with her eyes crossed.

"I think it's perfect."

"I knew you would!" Brittany says excitedly. "Can I take a picture of us?" she asks.

"Um…." I don't know if I should because I'm kind of overprotective with my camera. Okay, scratch that, _really_ overprotective.

"Pleaseee! I promise, you'll love it!" Brittany says. "Not to brag or anything, but, I'm a natural at photography," she says smiling.

I'm still thinking about whether or not I should but then Brittany pleads again, "Pleaseeee!?" This time she has a pout on her face which clearly ends the debate. I hand my camera over to her reluctantly and just shake my head.

"That wasn't fair."

Brittany looks at me with a knowing smile and says, "I don't know what you're talking about." She's studying my camera and can tell she's a little confused, which just cause me to chuckle and just look at her.

Brittany has the most concentrated looking face ever on. He eyebrows are scrunch together, she's have a staring contest with my camera and she has the tip of her tongue out at the corner of her mouth. I can't help but just gaze at her because it has got to be the most adorable face ever.

A _*click*_ brings me back to reality because I realize she just took a picture. I don't even think she realizes she took a picture because she has that confused looking face going on again and hands me back my camera. "Too many buttons!" She says and shakes her head.

I can't help the laugh that comes out of my mouth. She hits my arms and I stop laughing, "Ouch."

"Thought so!" She replies. I bring the camera and look at the screen and I see the picture that Brittany just accidently took and I can't help but smile. In the picture, Brittany has her concentrated face and I'm just smiling at her like an idiot.

I really like her a little too much.

"You're right. You're a natural." I say.

Brittany, now, really looks confused. I grin and hand her my camera and she looks at the picture. "Oh. My. God. Did I really make that face?"

"I like it." I tell her.

"You like it because I look funny." She retorts.

"I like it because I like you." I respond.

Brittany blushes. "You going to be charming all night?"

That causes me to laugh and shrug my shoulder.

"Sorry, I can't help it." I say sincerely.

The laughing stops and we just look each other in the eyes. This feels like déjà vu. Staring at each other, I can't help but smile which causes her to smile. Brittany's eyes move down to look at my lips then my eyes do the same to her lips. I don't think I can hold back anymore so I start to lean in, and once I get close enough I close my eyes and just go for it…again. But then I don't feel anything and I open my eyes. Once my eyes snap open, they snap close again because a flash goes off, I hear _*click*_ and I hear Brittany laughing.

I open my eyes again and she has my camera in her hands. Brittany leans in towards my ear and whispers, "Sorry, but I don't kiss before the first date."

"You'd think after the first couple of times, you'd stop playing hard to get, but I guess you're good with consistency." I say with a smile.

"You could say that." Brittany says with a smirk.

We're just looking at each other now, with really big smiles on our faces. It's silent because we're the only ones in the café and we're just gazing at each other in a comfortable silence.

Brittany's phone buzzing causes me to break eye contact with her and look towards her phone. She gives me an apologetic smile and stands up to take the call. She arrives back two minutes later but this time she has a more distracted look.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sur—" I get cut off by Brittany's phone buzzing again. This time Brittany just looks at the caller ID and ignores it. She looks up at me and smiles, "I'm really fine, San. We shou—" again, her phone buzzes.

She takes another look and I see the first letter of the name that pops up and there's also a picture. I didn't really get a great look at the picture but a good enough look to know it was a guy.

"Uh, maybe you should answer that." I tell her.

"Oh, umm…it's probably nothing important." She says unsurely.

"It's got to be pretty important," I chuckle. "It's buzzed like three times."

"No, I don't think so." Brittany says avoiding my eyes.

I laugh, not sure what to say. "Um…well, it's getting late; I guess I should get you home."

Brittany looks kind of disappointed but she whispers, "Okay."

I get up and Brittany gets up after me. I head out the door and hold it open for her. Once Outside I hail for a cab and I open the door for her to get in first. In the cab things were…quiet. It was kind of awkward and really not like us.

"So, did you have fun?" I ask breaking the tension.

Brittany's smile reappears and she speaks up, "Yes! It was the best dat—day ever!" I smirk. She totally almost said _date. _"Just the answer I wanted." I tell her smiling.

* * *

The cab comes to a halt and we arrive at Brittany's. Brittany gets out first then I follow. When we're outside she speaks up. "Do you still want to meet friends?!" Brittany asks excitedly while bouncing on her toes.

I'm laughing at her because she's so cute. "I told you, I'll do whatever you do." I tell her. She squeals and grabs my hands and pulls me toward the door. Before we enter, she says "Hi" to the doorman. "Hi, Steve! This is my friend, Santana Lopez!" she says cheerily.

"Hello Miss Pierce! Nice to meet you Miss Lopez."

"Oh, just 'Santana' is fine." I tell him.

"Okay, Miss Lopez." He says smiling.

I laugh and Brittany starts pulling me inside, "See you later Steve!" Brittany yells.

We get to her room and she pulls out her keys. She's about to unlock the door but then she turns around.

"Okay, just a heads up. My friends…are kind of weird so you really shouldn't take them seriously. Especially Sugar…she comes off a little strong. If she offends you and then give you money afterwards, don't be confused, that's how she apologizes. And Tina, well, if she's mean to you, don't take that personally either. She's just trying to be protective."

I laugh and nod. Sounds pretty funny to me. "I'm more excited to meet this cat that you always bring up." I say honestly.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, I totally forgot about Tubbs! You guys would be the best of frien—"

"Britt." A voice says cutting her off.

Brittany and I look to our left where the intruding voice is coming from. I see a guy. Tall, about 6'1 with brown hair and he's got a little bit stubbles going on.

"Alex?" Brittany asks sounding confused. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Steve remembers me. I told him I needed to talk to you." He says with a determined voice.

I'm so confused right now but then I think back earlier tonight when Brittany's phone kept going off and everything starts to click now. That's the guy in the picture.

Brittany speaks up, "Actually, right now isn't a really good time. I have company coming in." She says directing her eyes towards me.

"It'll just for ten minutes and if you want me to leave after then I'll go." He says.

"I don't think now's a good time, Alex." Brittany says sounding really annoyed.

I feel really awkward right now, so I just cut in, "Actually, it's fine Britt; I actually have to head home anyways. I…uh, have to get up early." I tell her.

Brittany looks disappointed again, but I'm really not looking forward to being a part of whatever the hell is going on so I just need to leave. "I'll see you around Brittany." I look towards the guy and give him a polite "Bye."

Saying goodbye, I turn around and walk away but Brittany grabs my arm. "Can I at least walk you down to the front?"

I smile at her and nod. Brittany turns back around and looks at her friend or whoever he is and I guess she's telling him that she'll be back.

When we get down and outside of her building she talks, "I'm sorry about thi—"

I cut her off before she can finish because I really don't want or need an apology. We've only know each other for about two and a half weeks. She doesn't need to explain anything to me

"Hey, it's fine. It's just a little bit of bad timing. I can meet them another time." I tell her, smiling.

When I say that she smiles and she looks happy again. We're just standing there in silence and looking at each other, but Brittany starts to step forward towards me but I just stand where I am. She starts to get closer to me and I can feel her breath because we're breathing the same air. My eyes are closed and I speak up but in a whispered tone, "I thought you said no kissing before the first date?"

She doesn't answer me though; she just leans in and closes the distance between us and her lips land on mine. After realizing what's happening, I start moving my lips against hers alternating between taking her top lips and bottom ones between mine. I bring my hand up to rest on her hips and hold her there and I take her lips into mine. I feel her arms wrap around my neck and I feel her smiling into the kiss. When I let go, our bottoms lips are separated but our top ones are brushing against each other's. Brittany lets out a breath. Our foreheads and noses are touching and I open my eyes and lean back to take a look at her face.

He eyes are still closed, her cheeks are rosy and she's still smiling. We stand there in silence. My hands are still rested around her waist and her arms are still around her neck.

After a minute of silence Brittany says, "You can be an exception."

* * *

**Review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Here's chapter 7! Enjoy readers! :)

Oh, there also may be a few mistakes, that's all me!

* * *

I let out a breath and smile. I repeat her words in my head, "_You can be an exception._"

My hands are still rested on her hips and her hands are currently on my shoulders while we're just looking at each other. I don't think I ever want her to close her eyes. I'd miss looking at them. Brittany looks down at my lips and then back up to my eyes. She starts leaning in again, and there was no way I was going to ever stop her.

But he was.

My eyes divert away from her because I see a figure behind her and it's her friend. Alex. Then I remember everything and the reason why I was leaving in the first place.

I take a step back from her and I can tell Brittany's hurt. Her face says it all. I try to give her a smile and motion for her to look back.

She looks back and she doesn't even have to look that long to know who the figure belongs too. Brittany turns back in my direction; she sighs and closes her eyes. Her eyes open and we're just looking at each other. I don't know what to do. A part of me wants her to tell me to stay and meet her friends but I can see it in her eyes and I know she's stuck. It's like she wants me to stay but at the same time, she wants him to stay too and I pick up on that. I look down and then look back up. We make eye contact and I think she wants me to say something. Something to reassure her that I'm okay, but all I can give her is a weak smile and a shrug. I step back closer to her; kiss her forehead and whisper, "I'll see you around, Brittany."

I turn around and start walking home. Fuck taking a cab.

I figured a lot of a shit happened just in one night: I hung out with a girl that I met in a plane not even month ago, we had a good time, some guy showed up, we kissed, and he showed up again. I just need some time alone.

Are things going way too fast? I mean, I did just meet her. Dammit. This is what happens when you're brain starts thinking at night. Shit gets deep. I feel like shit.

When I get home, I call Puck. He picks up after the second ring.

"Hey," I say, sounding defeated.

"_I'll be over in ten."_

"Okay," I breathe.

Thank god I didn't have to explain shit. Puck may be an ass sometimes but we get each other. It's just how our relationship is.

Eight minutes later, there's a knock on my door and I see Puck standing there with a lot of beer.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem. Now let me in." Puck says.

I step away from the door and let him in. Once he's in, I shut the door. Puck places the beer on the kitchen island and I head for the couch. About ten seconds later I feel the couch dip and I see Puck sit down next to me and hands me a beer. I mumble a "thanks." And he just nods.

We just sit there on the couch, in silence, drinking beer.

A good twenty minutes and a lot of beer later, I speak up.

"Why are girls so complicated?" I ask. "I mean, I get that situations get messy sometimes but _they_ could at least ease it up a bit just by being straight up. I-I...I just…fuck it." I say.

Puck moves to the other couch to make it easier for us to talk, and then he says, "I don't know San, may—"

I'm too caught up in my own head to listen though so I cut him off, "Can't they just give a simple "Yes, I like you" or a "No, I don't like you."? Yeah shit would hurt my feelings but at least I wouldn't have to sit around wondering if I should keep trying or stop you know?"

"Is this about that girl?" Puck asks.

Silence.

I don't answer. And just by doing that, Puck has his answer. I hear him sigh and then he speaks up, "Tell me what happened, because at the Ice skating rink, it looked like you guys were getting pretty cozy."

"Long story short, there's somebody else."

"Really? She does not look like someone who would play people like that."

"No, not like that. Like, she's single, but I think someone from the past is back and they want to change that status. You know?"

I'm laying down on the couch now and Puck does the same on the other couch.

After a few minutes later, Puck slowly nods and he just looks sad for me. "I'm sorry, San."

It's funny how I went from wanting this day to go on forever to just wanting it to end already. I close my eyes and just shrug my shoulders because what the hell can I do about it?

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a really big headache. I get up and look around my apartment to see Puck sleeping on my other couch. There's at least twenty empty beer cans on my coffee table. I look at the time and it's 9:22. I groan and burry my face back into the sofa. I'm about to drift off into sleep again when my phone goes off. I look at it and I see that I have three text messages from Quinn, Kurt, and Brittany.

**Berry's Bitch**:_ How was your date? Let's go get coffee so you can tell me about it!_

**Porcelain**:_ How did it go with Brittany? Is it fate? You're telling me about it over coffee!_

I just smile and shake my head. Those two and coffee. I'm seriously debating on just getting them a gift card from Starbucks for Christmas.

My smile fades though when I see a text from Brittany. It doesn't fade because I'm mad at her or sad though. I'm just not sure what to make of it. I don't know if I should read it or not because it if it's something I don't want to hear then…I don't know. Curiosity gets the best of me though and I click on her name.

**BRITTANY S. PIERCE**:_ Thanks for taking me out last night! Do you want to meet somewhere? I think I need to explain some things to you…_

I'm currently staring at my phone think about whether or not I should meet with her. I don't think I can make a decision right now so I just reply to Quinn and Kurt. I tell them to meet me at our same coffee spot at ten.

My head still hurts, it makes sense from all the empty beer cans I see. I stretch and see Puck still knocked out. I grab a pillow and throw it at him which startles him because he jumps up but there's not enough room on the sofa so he falls to the ground with a loud _"thud."_

"We're gonna get coffee. Go get ready in the guest bedroom! Oh, there's some medicine in the cabinets." I yell, walking off to my bathroom.

Puck and I arrive at the coffee spot and we both have sun glasses on because the sun is not our best friend right now. We spot Quinn and Kurt and walk towards them.

They see us arriving and they have a confused look planted on their faces. "Rough night?" Quinn asks.

I don't say anything but Puck just nods.

"You guys went to the club? I thought you had a date with Brittany." Kurt says.

"No we didn't go to the club. And it wasn't a date." I croak. "We had a pity party for me though." I say trying to joke around.

They don't laugh though so I just switch subjects, "Did you guys order the coffee?" I ask.

Quinn nods. She puts her elbows on the table with the palms of her hands facing up and then she rests her chin on them. "So how was the _hanging out_ thing with Brittany?" She asks with a smirk.

"Great! Just really fucking fantastic!" I say sarcastically.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Quinn mumbles.

"More like someone woke up on the only side of the couch." I retort.

"Alright, Satan, tell us what's wrong." Kurt cuts in.

I sigh, because I know I'm being a bitch. I really shouldn't be taking it out on them. They did help me get ready yesterday, anyways.

"Alright, but can we just wait till my coffee gets here?" I ask.

They both nod. Kurt's about to say something but the waiter arrives with mine and Pucks' coffee.

"Story time!" They both cheer.

I huff and look to Puck who just shrugs because he knows they won't leave me alone unless I tell them.

"The ice skating part went perfect." I say. "I fell on my ass on the rink but it was still perfect because I got her to laugh." I say smiling. "I took her get hot chocolate at a coffee shop, we took pictures with my camera. I got her to smile and like I said before it was perfect."

"Okay so if it went perfect, then why are you in such a bad mood?" Kurt asks, curiously.

"Well, I wasn't done with the whole story." I tell him

"Oh. Okay, continue!"

I begin again, "Sometime during our coffee break or whatever, her phone rang. She answered it and came back but she was distracted. Then her phone kept on going off but she ignored it."

I paused to look at their reactions. Even Puck was interested because I only told him the problem of it all not the story.

I continue, "It got sort of awkward so I was like, alright, "time to go home" so we headed to her apartment and when we arrived, I got out and she asked if I wanted to meet her friends so I said sure. When we got to her door a guy showed up."

I paused again and I see Kurt with his mouth hanging open and I see Quinn with furrowed eyebrows.

"His name was Alex, I think." I say. "Anyways, he showed up and he wanted to talk to her and I didn't want to be a part of any kind of drama. Lord knows I've had enough of that. So I told her I was just going to go. Before I left though she said she wanted to walk me down and she told the guy that she'd be back."

I sigh because this is where the emotional shit is. "We walk down and I she looked said so I just told her it was bad timing and that I could meet her friends another time." I looked at Quinn, Kurt and Puck and they all nodded.

"She got happier when I said that." I say smiling. "…we just stood there in silence staring at each other, and then she started to get closer and closer until we kissed…don't get too happy though. After we broke apart, she was going to go in for another kiss but then her friend showed up so I moved back. I looked at her and told her I that I'd see her around and that was that." I finish.

"I still don't get why you're in a bad mood though." Kurt cuts in. "He could just really be a _friend_."

"The look on his face clearly showed that they were more than friends." I reply.

"Key word being _were._" Quinn says

"Yeah." I reply. "Girls are so complicated! You should've seen her face when she saw him. But then she goes and kisses me and that just fucks up the whole getting over her thing because like her, it was perfect." I say sounding defeated. I slump back down into my chair and continue, "There's someone from her past that wants to be a part of her future and if I get in the middle of things, there's going to be a lot of drama."

"The way I see it is that he's the one that's getting in the middle of things. I mean, this is the present and if the past wants to intervene, then the past is the one that's getting in the middle of things. He's a part of the past for a reason." Kurt says.

Quinn and Puck both nod. I look at them, then at Kurt and I take his words into consideration.

Puck speaks up, "Did she try to explain things to you?"

"She didn't owe me an explanation. We're just friends who were hanging out."

"Friends my ass." Puck says under his breath.

"…She did text me this morning though."

"And?" They all ask at once.

"She wanted to meet up so she can explain some things."

"Okay, so meet her!" Quinn says. "I don't like seeing you all sad and shit."

"I don't know. What if I meet up with her and she explains but I don't like how her explanation goes?"

"Then you'd have your answer on whether or not to keep trying or to stop." Puck says simply.

I go over his words in my head. Repeating them over and over and they actually make sense. I pick my phone up from the table and text Brittany telling her to meet me at the park where we were at with Beth, at five. Barely two minutes later she texts me back.

BRITTANY S. PIERCE: Okay! I'm happy we're meeting up! See you then!

* * *

Its 4:00 right now and I'm heading to Quinn and Rachel's place.

When I arrive, I see everyone's car, which means everyone's here. Lucky me! And by everyone I mean: Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Puck, his lady friend, Sam, and Mercedes. Well, might as well make the best of this.

The minute I walk through the door, I get tackled to the ground.

"Sanny! Are we still going shopping today? Is that why you're here?" Beth questions.

Shit, I totally forgot about that.

"Awh, Beth. I'm sorry sweetie, but I think our shopping day is going to need a rain check."

"Oh, don't worry! I watched the weather woman today and she said no rain!" Beth says proudly.

I chuckle and I pinch her cheeks. "You are the cutest thing ever. But what I mean is I don't think we can go today. I have to meet up with a friend in a little bit." I explain.

Beth puffs out her cheeks and tries to look mad at me. "That's not fair, you can't do that face." I say to her

I lift her up and kneel down in front of her. She has her arms crossed and she has her pouty face on. "What if…I give you one of your Christmas presents early?" I ask her with a smile on my face. When she hears that, her frown is turned upside down in less than three seconds and she wraps her arms my neck.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes! Where's it at?!"

"In my car, wanna help me get it?" Thank god, I did some Christmas shopping earlier. Beth jumps down from my arms and rushes out the door and towards my car. I follow behind and I unlock the back and I hold the box in my hand.

Beth sees it and she gets really excited. "Can I hold it!?"

I laugh at her cuteness and nod. I hand the wrapped gift to her and she starts running back into the house. Beth enters the kitchen with me following behind and she starts screaming.

"Mommy! Rach! Look what Sanny got me for Christmas!"

"Santana! I get that you love her and who wouldn't? She's extremely cute, but did you really have to give her, her present weeks before Christmas? Quinn is not going to like this." Rachel says.

"Chill Rachel, it's just one present." I say.

"There's more?" Rachel asks.

I hear someone clearing their throat and I turn around to see a very unhappy looking Quinn tapping her foot on the ground.

I just smile at her and shrug my shoulders. We turn our attention back to Beth and she starts to unwrap her gift. The way her face lights up when she see the pink princess camera just makes my day.

I hear a squeal and I can't help but giggle. Beth turns back to me and hugs me.

"Now I can be like you!" She squeals.

I just nod and then Quinn speaks up. "What do you say San, Beth?"

"Thank you so, so, soooo much!" Beth says and she hugs me again.

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Come on, why don't you show your daddy," Quinn says.

Beth nods and climbs up to Quinn's arms.

I follow them into the living room and see everyone there. Puck hands me a beer but I just shake my head. "Gotta leave in a bit." I remind him.

"So, San, did you ever call that girl you met at the airport?" Sam asks.

"Uhh, yeah." I reply.

"How'd it go? Was it the right number?"

"Yeah, it was. Um…speaking of, I should probably get going. I'm meeting up with her." I explain because I'm really not looking forward to telling the story again.

I get up to leave but before I do, I tell them I'll be back.

I get into my car and I'm stalling. I know this, my body knows this, and my brain knows this. I'm trying to think of a good way to react to what Brittany's going to explain because really, anything can happen.

I start the car and head towards the park. It's now or never.

* * *

When I get to the park I go to the same bench we sat last time and I'm kind of happy that Brittany isn't here yet. I need some time to collect my thoughts. But the world isn't working in my favor because not even a minute later, she arrives. It's funny how seeing her gives me both joy and sadness at the same time.

She's still as beautiful if not more as she was yesterday.

"Hey." I say.

"You came." She breathes out.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you didn't text me back after you sent the information and stuff." She says playing with the hem of her shirt.

I chuckle and scoot over for her to sit down. I speak up, "You worry too much for someone who really shouldn't be the one that should be worried." I tell her.

"Who should be worried then?" Brittany says, sounding confused.

"Me."

"Why you?" Brittany asks.

"Uhh…well. You know…umm…we kissed and then your friend showed up and I don't want to get in between things if there's still something going on between you guys. You know? Home wrecking isn't my thing." I say chuckling.

Brittany's nodding her head and she's fiddling with the hem of her shirt again.

"Alex. Well, he's sort of my ex…fiancé."

"Oh." I say. Well, that's the only thing I can say.

"Key word being _ex_. It didn't work out obviously—"

"Brittany, you really don't owe me an explanation. We're just friends." I cut her off. "If he makes you happy, you should try it out again."

"Geezus, Santana, shut up." Brittany yells and with that she grabs the back of my neck and pulls me forward to close the distance between us. The kiss is hard and I think she might've bruised my lips. She pulls back and looks at me.

"Will you just let me explain?" She asks.

I just nod because controlling Brittany is really hot.

"It didn't work out. He cheated on me a week before our wedding day."

"Britt, I'm s—"

"No, let me finish. Please."

"Okay." I say softly.

"He cheated on me with one of girls that were supposed to be a bridesmaid at the wedding. I thought I was so in love with him. What's worse was that I found them, and it was in our room. I packed up my stuff and left. I went back home to Ohio for a while. Then I came back and I started staying with Sugar and Tina."

"Yesterday was the first time he contacted you." I say. It was supposed to be more of a question but it turned into a statement.

She nods and continues, "I was surprised when his picture showed up on my phone, which is why I had to get up to answer. After you left yesterday, he kept on apologizing and saying that it was a mistake…but I couldn't do it. I thought talking it out with him would give me closure but then I looked at you and …" Brittany pauses

I just nod and wait for her to continue.

"I saw the hurt look on your face yesterday after we kissed and he showed up and it felt like I kicked a sick puppy." Brittany says with a pout.

I laugh and she giggled but I saw that her eyes were glimmering.

"I felt so bad and I felt like such a bum head that I didn't want to hurt his feeling but in the process, I hurt yours. I told him that he had needed to go because I just couldn't..."

"It's okay, he was a big part of your past." I say.

"That's the point though. He's part of the past. It's okay for me to take a trip down memory lane but I can't stay there. I need to think about now and I want my _n__ow _ to involve you…even if we did just meet like not even four weeks ago."

I nod and smile. "Me too." I reply. "We can take things slow. We'll just start off as friends first," I say.

She's smiling now too and I see a tear drop slowing rolling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I ask sounding worried. I move closer to wiper her cheeks.

"I don't know. I'm just really happy right now." She says laughing.

I smile at her because that's all I can do. Her eyes are red and puffy but I still think she's beautiful.

I lean in closer to her and I whisper _"You"_, kiss on the nose. _"Are"_, kiss on the cheek. _Just_, kiss on the other cheek._ "Absolutely"_, kiss on the forehead. _"Beautiful"_, kiss on the lips.

When I lean back she has the biggest smile I've seen on her face so far and I really like that she's happy so I kind of have an idea. "I thought you said, we'd just start off as friends?" Brittany whispers with a smile.

I laugh. "You're telling me we're not supposed to kiss our friends and tell them they're beautiful?" I ask. And I'm about to lean in to kiss her again but she shoves my shoulders.

"Wait, you kiss your friends? How many _friends_ do you have?"

That causes me to laugh, and it earns a slap to the arm from Brittany.

"Ouch." I say rubbing my arm. "I'm kidding Britt. We can be friends with the potential to be more. How about that?"

She smiles and nods. She just looks so happy right now, and I want to keep her happy.

"Since I didn't get to meet your friends, do you want to meet mine?" I ask.

She nods again and squeals. "Yes, yes, yes! Let's go!" With that, she drags me towards my car.

Yeah, I know I'll probably regret it in that moment but at least she'll be happy.

* * *

**Review? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:** Hey guys! Thanks for still sticking to this story, it means a lot.

I also really do appreciate the reviews, favorites, and follows! So thank you!

And here's chapter 8! Enjoy! :)

* * *

I'm currently sitting in the parkway of Quinn's house right now. Brittany's in the passenger seat waiting for me to make a move to get out, but I'm stuck. I can feel her eyes boring into the side of my face but I can't seem to bring myself out of the trance that I'm in.

Why did I bring her here? God, I will not hear the end of this after she leaves. They're going to throw a million questions at her. This is not good. Brittany in a room with Quinn, Kurt, Puck, Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes. Beth's okay. I should've just took her out to ea—

I get caught out of my thoughts due to hand coming up to cup my cheeks and a pair of lips landing on mine. I'm confused at first but then I start smiling and Brittany pulls away.

"You worry too much." Brittany states.

"You say that now." I say chuckling.

Brittany's pulls her hand back down, looks down, and starts playing with her own fingers. "Do you not want me to meet them? Because that's totally fine…"

"No, I do. I really do. It's not you that I'm embarrassed about, promise, it's them. They're…out there, you know?"

Brittany nods but this time she's keeping eye contact with me. "I'm sure I can handle them," she giggles, "…I do have a roommate that self-diagnosed herself with Asperger's."

I laugh because that must be Sugar. I haven't even met her but I can tell that her name matches her personality.

I look back up to Brittany and she's looking at me with soft eyes and all I can do is nod. "Okay, lets go." I hear her clap her hand and I just laugh. I get out and move to the other side to get the door for her. She steps out beside me and loops her arm around mine and we start moving towards the door.

"Can I do the honors?" Brittany asks.

I chuckle at her and nod. Once she receives the okay from me, she reaches out and rings the doorbell. We stand there waiting and I'm about to turn to face her when the door flies open.

I hear Kurt's voice before I see him, "Thank god you're back, Beth's been—" he cuts off his own sentence though when he sees Brittany. Then slowly but surely a smirk is formed on his face. "Well, well, well."

Quinn pops up behind him and her eyes land on Brittany in an instant and she's grinning from ear to ear. "Hmm…blond hair, blue eyes…you must be airport girl."

I bring my left hand up to my face and slap my forehead. "It's not even been a minute and you guys still manage to embarrass me." I say.

I feel Brittany tighten her grip on my arm. I think she's trying to reassure me. I look up at her and she's smiling so I just smile back because that's all my body will let me do. We look at each other for a while but then I hear a cough coming from in front of us which causes us to avert our eyes.

"Oh…um…Brittany, this is Kurt" I say pointing to Kurt, "and this is Quinn." I say gesturing my hands towards the other blonde. I take a look at Brittany and she's still smiling while nodding. "Guys, this is Brittany."

Brittany brings her hands up and waves a "hi" to them and they just smile.

"So you're the Brittany that San hasn't shut up about." Quinn says with a knowing smile.

"Guys…" I say while rubbing my temple.

"Oh, come one San, you know, we're just messing with you!" Quinn replies.

"What are you guys standing there for, come in!" Kurt says.

I feel Brittany unloop her arms from mine, is it bad that I miss her touch already?

She looks to me and I just smile and motion for her to enter first. Once she gets close enough to Quinn, she leans into Brittany and whispers not so quietly, "She totally hasn't stopped talking about you."

Kurt and I follow behind and Kurt gives me a thumbs' up. "She's gorgeousss!"

And now we all know why I didn't want her to meet them. I look down and just shake my head. When I look back up I see Brittany looking back at me and she has a smirk on her face which I believe in that moment caused all the blood to come rushing towards my face and I just look back down.

Once we reach the living room I'm standing next to Brittany again and everyone looks up. Five pairs of eyes landing on us.

"Brittany!" I hear Beth squeal and then she running towards us and hugs Brittany's leg which causes her to giggle.

"Hey, hot blonde from the rink, right?" Puck asks.

"Umm...yeah…well, at least I think that's me." Brittany says with a small smile.

I lean into her to whisper, "That's definitely you," with a smirk. And when I say that, Brittany just slaps my arm.

Rachel comes up next and extends her hand, "Hi there Brittany! I'm Rachel! It's nice to finally meet you! We've all been really excit—"

"Okay, Hobb—" I cut myself off when I feel Quinn's eyes on me, "Rach, we all know how exciting it is." I finish.

I feel Brittany slap my arm and I cover my arm with my hand, "Ouch. What was that for?" I ask.

"Be nice."

"Oh, I like her!" Rachel says with a big smile.

Next I see Sam and Mercedes. "Sam, Mercedes, this is Brittany. Brittany this is Sam," I say pointing to him, "and this is Mercedes," I say pointing to her. They both wave in her direction and she waves back to them and says, "Hey!"

Quinn speaks up, "So, Brittany, what do you do?"

"Oh, I own a dance studio!" Brittany replies with a big smile. Geez, if she keeps on smiling like that, I won't even care if my friends embarrass me, as long as she's still smiling.

"Makes sense, look at her body." Puck whispers to Sam, to which, Sam agrees nodding his head. Slowly I move towards them and hit the back of their heads.

"Eyes will make eye contact, not eyes will make body contact. Got it?" I ask

They both rub the back of their heads and nod. "Just admiring the view, San." Puck says smiling.

"I wonder how you'd be admiring anything with a swollen eye though." I say with my signature smirk which causes Sam to laugh. I look back to where Brittany is sitting on the sofa talking with the other girls and Kurt.

"You did good, San." Puck says genuinely.

"Thanks." I reply still keeping my gaze at Brittany. I think she feels my eyes on her so she turns her focus on me. I smile at her and she returns one back.

Turning my head back to Puck and Sam, I see them both smirking at me. "You got it baddddd!"

"Shut up, Usher." I retort. I won't even try to defend that, because they're kind of right.

Brittany looks pretty content with the others so I sit and catch up with Puck and Sam for a while.

* * *

The moment I go over and sit next to Brittany, a feel weight on my lap and let out an "Oompf." I look at my lap and I see Beth. She's smiling and she puts her little arm around my neck, which causes me to smile back.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"Oh, you know, just getting to know Brittany." Quinn says with a smirk.

I close my eyes and shake my head. _Fuck!_ I think. I should've never left her alone.

"Yeah, San, I don't know why you were soooo embarrassed of us meeting Brittany." Kurt says with a grin.

Fine. I think to myself. If he wants to play then I'll play.

"Oh, Kurt, Blaine called—" I start.

But Kurt cuts me off, "He did?! When?"

"Yesterday. He said, he had something really important to talk to you about." I say with a smile. "I just remembered. You should call him right now."

Kurt jumps up and heads outside with a huge smile on his face. When he's out I feel a slap to the back of my head and it's Quinn. "Ouch! Okay, can we please stop the violence?" I ask.

"You deserve that! I can't believe you told Kurt that, you know he's sensitive about Blaine." Quinn says hitting the back of my head again.

"Okay, okay." I say standing up and heading outside to get Kurt but when I open the door, I hear Kurt on the phone.

"How does 7:00 sound tomorrow?" I hear Kurt say.

I hear a muffled sound coming from his phone and by the way his smile gets bigger and bigger I can tell that I definitely won't be getting the silent treatment from him. Slowly and softly I close the door and go back to where the others are.

"You guys worry too much. Porcelain is fine." I tell them.

Beth is back on my lap and I feel her poking my cheek, "Sanny, who's Porcelain?" Beth asks.

Ahhh, I just love the death glare I'm receiving from Quinn right now! In case you guys didn't catch that, I was being sarcastic.

I look down at Beth and she's giving me questioning eyes, "Oh, silly me. I don't even know what I'm said! I meant to say Kurt!"

"Oh, okay." Beth says nodding her head in confusion.

I look towards Quinn and she just nods her head. I feel Brittany's arm loop around mine and then I feel Beth moving closer to me. "Sanny, are you and Brittany girlfriend and girlfriend? Like Mommy and Rach?" She whispers.

I look down towards her and lean into her ear, "No, we're not. We're friends, right now. Do you think she would make a good girlfriend for me?" I ask. I know it's early to even think of Brittany as being my girlfriend but at least Beth will give me an honest opinion. She's four years old.

"The greatest!" Beth replies but this time she forget the conversation is just between the two of us and she yells that.

"Who's the greatest?" Brittany asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, I told San that you would be the greatest g—" Before Beth finishes her sentence I bring my hand up to cover her mouth.

"Um…greatest…gift wrapper! Yeah, gift wrapper! I told Beth I needed help wrapping more gifts, and she said that you looked like you would be the best gift wrapper ever." I finish.

Gift wrapper? What the hell was I thinking? I want to slap myself repeatedly right now. Well at least it's somewhat believable being the holidays and all.

They're all looking at us now. I look back down to Beth, and my hand still covering her mouth. So I continue, "Right Beth?" I ask her looking her in the eye.

I hear a muffled, "mmhmm!" and Beth's nodding her head.

"Oh, well Santana, if you need help with wrapping gifts, I could be of good use! Isn't that right babe?" Rachel says to Quinn.

I'm doing a victory dance right now…in my head though. Berry would be the one that believes me. She's so gullible, but I'm kind of thankful for that now.

"Yeah, San, Just bring the presents over and Rach will help." Quinn says clearly oblivious and just as gullible as Rachel.

"Yeah, I don't know if you're right about me being a good gift wrapper, Beth. Whenever I try to do that, I end up using the whole roll of the wrapping paper on one gift and the tape ends up all over my hair." Brittany says with a pout

Seeing her like that, I just forget everyone else in in the room. I chuckle and poke her bottom lip, "You are so cute." I tell her.

I chuckle even more when I see face turn a shade of pink and I start poking her cheek. "Stop it." She says laughing.

"By the way you're saying that, I'm not really convinced you want me to stop." I tell her.

I hear a round of, "Awwh's" and Brittany and I look back to them.

"Shut up!" I tell them and then I feel a slap to my arm and see that it's Brittany.

"Do I have a sign that says "hit me" or something?" I ask.

I look down and look at my phone and it's almost eleven, so I turn towards Brittany. "Hey, we should probably get you home, it's getting late."

Brittany just nods. "Yeah, I should get going, I have a class early in the morning." Brittany says bringing attention to everyone else and continues. "Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys; we should all hang out again and with my roommates too, next time!"

I stand up with Beth clinging on to me and head towards the door. Everyone else follows and they're all saying bye to Brittany.

"It was really great meeting you Brittany. I glad I got to match a face to San's description. Well, she wasn't really describing you, more like gushing _about_ you." Quinn says with a smirk and looking towards me.

"Definitely. It was like she was hopeless but still hoping. Hopeless that she wouldn't see you again, but at the same time, hoping she would." Kurt says with a smile.

That cause me to look down in embarrassment and when I look back up I see Brittany blushing. Ten points for Kurt please.

"_Hoping_ is a good word for that, Kurt," Puck says, "…but, I think a better word would be _desperate_." Puck finishes with a smirk.

"Good, god." I say quietly.

"I thought you seemed pretty off that one weekend," Quinn cuts in.

"You guys never stop, do you?" I say shaking my head and they all start laughing. I turn to Beth who's stayed silent through this whole think and I speak up, "And this is why you're my favorite." Which of course causes Beth to giggle and I hug her even tighter.

"I've got to take Brittany home, but I'll come see you tomorrow! We'll have an afternoon all to ourselves. Sound like a good plan?" I ask.

"The greatest!" Beth replies and with that, I let her down and she goes to Quinn.

"Well, it really was great meeting you Brittany, tell Santana to not hide you from us!" Rachel says. Leaning into Brittany but then stops halfway, "I'm going to hug you now, okay?"

Brittany nods and they hug but I can't stop the chuckle that escapes my throat because Rachel would ask that.

Xxx

It's another ten minutes before we actually get outside but eventually we finally step outside, Brittany loops her arm around mine and she speaks up, "I really like you're friends."

"I really like you." I tell her.

Brittany laughs and just shakes her head. We reach my car and I open the door for Brittany before going to the drivers' side and getting in.

During the car ride, we talked the whole way. We really didn't talk about anything important, but I didn't want her to ever stop talking because I'd just miss her voice too much.

We arrive at the front of her building and I get out opening the door for Brittany but before I get to her side of the car door, it swings open. "You don't always have to open the door for me, you know." Brittany says smiling.

"Well, they said, chivalry is dead, and I just wanted to prove them wrong." I say smiling.

We stare at each other silently and I smile which causes Brittany to smile.

Brittany laughs and her eyes are sparkling. "You should stop by my studio tomorrow. I could give you those lessons that we talked about."

The idea causes me to chuckle. "Is that you're excuse for seeing me tomorrow?" I say teasingly.

That causes her to blush and look down. So I continue, "…because if it is, I should tell you that, I'm really glad you had an excuse, because I couldn't think of one off the top of my head."

She giggles which causes me to giggle. I shut the door to the passenger side of the door and Brittany leans back on it. "Thanks for everything tonight." She whispers as she's moving closer to me. Like really close.

Our eyes lock and I don't know what to say. It seems that when I'm with her, she always finds a way to make me speechless. So because of that, all I'm able to do is nod.

She leans in so our foreheads are rested against each other and the tip of our noses brush again one another. This feeling she gives me, I can't explain. And if I thought her eyes were gorgeous before, staring into them up close like this doesn't even compare.

Brittany's eyes flicker down to my lips which on instinct causes me to look down at hers. I run my tongue out over mine to wet them and I see Brittany doing the same. I decide to make the first move and lean in and just kiss her. I know I won't be able to get over how soft her lips are. I lean back but Brittany has other plans and puts her arms around my neck and pulls me back which causes me to smile. Brittany takes my bottom lip between hers and I feel her tongue poking at my lips trying to ask for entrance. I wrap my arms around her lower back to pull her even closer and I open my mouth just a little, enough for her tongue to enter. I feel her tongue massaging mine and it gets really heated and pretty frantic fast, which causes us to part for air, but only our lips. Our foreheads and noses still touching and we're basically just breathing the same air and breathing pretty hard at that.

I open my eyes but Brittany's are still closed. A smile eases its way to my lips and I move back slightly and nudge her nose with mine. That causes her to lean back, smile and slowly open her eyes.

"Hey." I say barely above a whisper.

"Hi," Brittany says.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask.

"Definitely." With that last word she steps back closer to me and kisses my cheek and turns around and heads towards her building.

Standing there, hand on my cheek, I realized something.

I don't want to just see her tomorrow. I want to see her tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and the rest of the days that follow.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Fuck you Glee. Messing with my feelings and shit.

Lol, sorry, I had to vent somehow, anyways, here's 9! Enjoy!

* * *

I don't think I've ever been this happy in the morning. Like ever. I can tell this is going to be a good day.

And it's all because of a girl that I met at an airport. Sounds crazy right? Imagine how I'm feeling.

I check my phone and see two text messages. One from Kurt and one from Brittany.

**Porcelain**: Don't forget you have photos to take this morning at 10! Don't be late, Quinn will flip!

Reading his text, my head snaps to the digital clock on my bedside and I'm quickly filled with relief because it's only 9. I quickly text him back telling him I'll be there.

I click on Brittany's message next.

**BRITANY S. PIERCE**: Are you still stopping by the studio at 4!? :)

A smile dances across my face and I text her back.

**To BRITTANY S. PIERCE**: Absolutely! :)

I put my phone down and not even a minute later, it buzzes and Brittany's name flashes on my screen.

**BRITTANY S. PIERCE**: Can't wait to see you! ;)

The smile on my face grows even more and I end up re-reading her text over and over again.

"She can't wait to see me." I whisper to myself.

* * *

I arrive at the studio where the photo shoot's going to take place and for the first time in a while, I'm actually on time.

Entering the building, Quinn's head turns to me and she puts the two coffees that are in her hand down, and then she starts clapping.

"Oh my god. Santana Lopez is finally on time for something! I think we need to give her a round of applause!" Quinn says loudly while still clapping her hands.

"Oh, you're so funny Quinn! I'm not going to stop you from clapping though, I kind of like getting praised as I walk in." I retort, not wanting Quinn to win.

"Oh, and I thought your ego could not get any bigger." Quinn says smiling.

"It's all about the confidence, Q." I tell her.

"And can you tell me where all that confidence goes when we put Brittany in the equation?"

Well, Fuck.

I huff and mumble curse words underneath my breath. That causes both Quinn and Kurt to laugh.

"I hate you guys so much." I tell them while walking away to get my things set up.

"Oh, come on Sannn! We were just messing with you!" Quinn laughs while trailing behind me with Kurt. "I got you coffee, so forgive me?" She says extending the drink towards me.

I turn and see Quinn and Kurt with nothing but puppy dog faces and I huff, "Fine, but only because you got me coffee."

We three start walking to where the things are getting set up, and I speak up, "So this is just going to be one model right? Modeling for a clothing company right?"

"Yeah, I didn't get a name, but she's an up in coming model and her manager said she was really persistent on getting you to do this." Quinn responds.

"At least the girl's got good taste in photographers." I smirk.

"Oh, you and your modesty, San." Quinn says sarcastically.

"Whatever," I say opening the door, "Let's just hope she's not a diva—" my sentence get cut short because when I look up, I see...

Her.

Fuck.

"Hey San." She says in a whispered tone.

"A-Adriane? What are you doing—shit, it's you, isn't it? You're the model."

She sucks in her bottom lips and nods her head. "It was the only way I knew I could see you again."

Before I could say anything though, Quinn steps in. "This photo shoot isn't happening anymore. You need to leave. Now."

"I think that call is on Santana, Quinn." Adriane replies. "Just…hear me out San." She says directing her words to me.

"No. She's not listening to anything you have to say. You really need to leave now." Kurt cuts in.

"You either leave by your own doing, or I will escort you out myself." Quinn says through gritted teeth.

"I just need five minutes San." She pleads.

Looking at her, I feel anger rising in me.

"I don't think I can give you _a _minute, let alone five. So please. Just…leave." I say, but the anger just keeps on rising and I continue, "You're really good at that right? Leaving that is." I say looking at her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Adriane says.

"Well at least when you go this time, it won't hurt at all because I'll actually know."

"Adriane, we need to go. Now." I hear her manager say to her. "Let's go," he says grabbing Adriane by the elbow and walking towards the door.

The door shuts and I let out a scoff.

"So much for a good fucking day."

* * *

"She just showed up?! After a year of no contact whatsoever? That's bull." Puck yells.

We're at Quinn's now and they've filled the others on what happened.

"That girl is trouble. She needs to stop." Mercedes says.

I'm sitting there on the sofa not saying a single word. Not even listening to what they're saying and just staring off into space. Just sitting there gets overwhelming because I still can't stop thinking about what just happened. They're talking gets loud enough for me to snap out of it and I just don't want to hear it anymore.

"Guys. Can we just drop it? Please. I don't want to hear it, I don't want to talk about it, and I really don't want to hear you talk about it."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Rachel asks.

I shrug because I honestly don't know myself. "I dunno."

They're all nodding, knowing that I probably will get pissed if they keep on talking about it.

"I'm gonna go say "Hi" to Beth." I say getting up and walking to Beth's room.

Entering Beth's room, I see her spread out on her bed with markers and paper spread everywhere and she's asleep.

I chuckle to myself because it's seriously the cutest thing ever. I walk over to her bed and fix how she's sleeping because it doesn't look comfortable at all.

I pick up her markers and papers and put them aside. I pull her blanket down to the end of the bed and then I lift her up. After lifting her up, I set her back down in a better sleeping position slowly and gently so I don't wake her up. After setting her down, I pull the covers over her body and lean in to kiss her forehead.

Exiting her room, I just stand there, my back to the door. "Fuck" I curse. I still can't stop thinking about what the hell just happened this morning. I need to go.

I start walking towards the living room, grab my camera bag and start heading towards the door.

Someone grabs my arm before I could reach for the doorknob though. Turning around I see Puck.

"Just talk to us. We don't know how to help you if you don't _talk_ to us."

"I don't want to talk, and I don't need help!" I yell.

Puck lets go. He doesn't say anything knowing that if he does, I will explode. I don't want to hurt people, but when shit gets to me, I tend to just lash out on anyone and anything.

"Just…please. I just need time alone." I whisper.

Puck understands though and just nods and with that, I'm out the door.

I decided to go to the park because I really just want to walk and be alone.

Walking around the park, I start taking pictures with my camera that's currently hanging around my neck. I'm taking pictures of anything really. From kids to adults to birds to the benches. I just really needed a distraction.

Something catches my eye and I bring the camera to my face. Millimeters away from capturing the picture, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"San…" I hear the intruding voice whisper.

You've got to be kidding me.

I look at her for a brief second before I shut my eyes. Fuck. Does god have it out for me or something?

Opening my eyes, I tell myself to keep calm.

"Adriane," I say monotonously.

"Just hear me out. Please."

"Why now? Why do you just decide to show up now?"

She doesn't answer my question though; instead she keeps on begging, "Give me another chance."

I look at her silently and then I speak up. "I've given you more than enough chances, Adriane."

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what you want from me. I'm trying! Isn't that enough for you?" She's yelling now and it starts attracting some glances in our direction.

"I didn't do anything wrong Santana." She says defending herself.

That's when I've just had enough. "Physically you didn't. I know. But sometimes it's not all about the physical shit that matters." I say through gritted teeth.

Adriane's about to say something again but I cut her off, "It hurts just as much because I knew you were emotionally cheating on me and with someone that I worked with? You know how stupid I felt when I found out. I looked like an idiot because I didn't see it sooner. Then you go and just leave because I found out?! That hurt the most. That's complete and utter bullshit and you should know that." I say. We stay quiet but then I speak up again. "I would've tried, you know? I was so in love with you, I thought I could look past it."

"Then why can't you look past it now? That was a year ago." Adriane says grabbing my hands.

I pull my hands back. "Because you just left!" I practically yell at her. I study her face and I look around us still knowing that we're still in a park so I lower my voice. "I'm just…done." I say a little calmer.

She's staring at me with red glossy eyes and all I can do is walk away.

* * *

Arriving home, I look at my clock. 5:30. Ugh. Can today just end already? I land on my bed, not even bothering to remove my camera from around my neck, and I'm about to drift off into sleep when my phone goes off.

**BRITTANY S. PIERCE**: Thanks for making me look like an idiot.

Reading the text, I'm trying to think about what the hell I did but then all of a sudden, all things before Adriane arrived comes rushing back to me.

Fuck. I was supposed to meet Brittany.

I jump out of bed and quickly put on my shoes and head for the door. I get in the car and start driving to Brittany studio. Driving towards her studio, I get stuck in traffic. Looks like God really does have it out for me.

I start tapping my fingers impatiently on the wheel and wait. Looking back at the clock, it hasn't even been a full minute yet, but it felt like five. I huff, put my car in park and take the keys out of the ignition. I jump out my car, which is now currently parked in an active lane. Fuck this.

I start running towards Brittany's studio which isn't that far away. Maybe half a mile.

I see the building and rush in the door trying to look for Brittany. Entering, I see a girl sitting in a desk.

"Hey! I'm looking for Brittany." I say while breathing really hard.

"Uh, sorry. Brittany just left like thirty minutes ago." She says.

"Ughhh!" I grunt and slam my fist down on the counter in frustration.

"You're Santana." The girl states.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I ask.

"Brittany came into work and told…well anyone that listened really, that a friend was coming in to see her dance and stuff."

Well don't I feel like an ass. "Wait, how'd you know my name though?" I ask.

"Oh, Brittany mentioned the name 'Santana" in like every other sentence she spoke."

Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Oh, alright. Umm…I gotta go. Thanks..."

"Marley."

"Marley! Thanks Marley."

With that, I turn around and run back to where my car is parked in the middle of the lane. Seeing my car, I see a truck in front of it…towing it away.

What. The. Fuck. I was gone for like ten minutes! Getting closer to it, I see the truck already moving with my car behind it.

"Fuck it!" I say and start running towards Brittany's building

I make it to Brittany's building in fifteen minutes but I don't stop running and just start running towards the door. I almost make it through but then Steve stops me.

"Whoa there! I don't think I could let you—" his sentence gets cut short when he sees my face though.

"Oh, Miss Lopez? How're you doing?" he asks.

"Good, Steve! But I really need to see Brittany, so please just let me go." I say begging.

He looks at me intently but then let's go of my arm. "Okay, go ahead." He steps aside and lets me through.

"Thanks Steve." I yell while running to the stairs because fuck the elevator right now.

I make it to Brittany's door and I knock furiously. I stop after about five seconds of knocking and rest my hands on my knees and start trying to catch my breath. In the middle of breathing, I hear the door swing open and I stand back up straight.

"Santana?!" Brittany says. I can see a mixture of anger, hurt, and confusion written all over her face.

"I'm sorry," I breathe out. "There was just so much going on and I just totally forgot about it." I say trying to explain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Next time I won't bother you with my silly dance classes." She says while trying to shut the door on my face.

I put my food up so that it stops the door. "That's not what I meant Britt. Why are you twisting up my words like that?"

"I waited for you Santana!" She screams. "An hour. I waited. I was so excited for you to meet everyone at the studio and I just kept on going on and on about how wonderful you were and you didn't have the decency to text or call me to tell me that you couldn't make it? Fuck you."

"Britt," I say trying to stay calm. "Will you just hear me out?" I plead.

"And why would I do that?" Brittany hisses.

"Because I drove to you studio looking for you and on the way there, there was heavy traffic so I just left my car and ran the rest of the way. When I got to the studio, you weren't there so I went back to my car to go to your place but my car got towed." I paused to look at her face and I see it softening a bit so I continue, "I didn't even think about looking for a cab, instead I just ran here. It took around fifteen minutes. Give or take. So, if that doesn't earn me a chance to explain, then tell me what will…because I'll do it." I finish sounding desperate.

"Fine, you have five minutes." Brittany says with a huff.

I scratch the back of my neck. "Not even ten minutes? Wow tough crowd." I say trying to joke.

"Four minutes and fifty seconds left." Brittany says with a straight face.

I look at her but she's avoiding my eyes. "Will you look at me?" I ask. She doesn't though so I just sigh and start.

"Look, Britt, I really don't want to make excuses up. I just forgot okay. I…there was just so much happening all at once."

"This isn't explaining anything, Santana." She says coldly.

"Will you just listen first?" I ask, but I don't give her enough time to answer. "I was late because I had a lot on my mind. I had a lot on my mind because my ex showed up. To be honest, I don't know why the hell she decided to show up now, but she did." I pause and look at Brittany and we finally make eye contact. Her eyes look curious so I continue, "She caught me off guard, is all." I say.

After a while, Brittany speaks up, "Listen Santana, if she took over most of your thoughts than that says something on its own. Whatever this thing is between us, I don't want to be a rebound so maybe we should just stop before we go any further."

I look at her and she stays silent. "She took up most of my thoughts because she just showed up out of nowhere. Whatever is going on between you and I, is definitely more than a _thing_, you are not a rebound, and it's already too late for me to stop feeling anything for you, Britt." I say trying to reassure her.

Brittany still looks insecure though and she goes on to say something but I pull her close to me by her hips and I softly place my lips on hers. "Shut up." I mumble on her lips. I feel her smile on my lips and I pull back but only a centimeter. "Forgive me? Please?" I whisper. "I promise, I'll go to all of your dance lessons next week." I say wrapping my my pinky around hers.

She sighs but doesn't open her eyes. I nudge her cheek with my nose and that causes her to laugh.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes." She whispers. "…And why do you have your camera?" she asks looking down between us.

"I was taking pictures at the park." I say, leaning back in to her.

She pushes me back though, "You're sweaty…and we're not done talking about this, no amount of kisses will fix It." She says seriously, "…and you still owe me a dance session." she adds on with a smile.

"Okay, let's go now then!" I say grabbing her hands and pull her out the door way quickly. Glad that she finally forgave me.

"We can't go now. All the rooms in my studio are filled for the dance classes taking place."

"Who said anything about a studio?" I retort.

"Where are we going to dance then?" She asks.

"Central park."

* * *

**Review? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey guys! So I just wanted to say that I don't live in New York, nor have I ever been there so I might have...improvised a little with writing this chapter.

I did have fun writing this though, so I hope you enjoy reading it! :)

* * *

"I've never been to the park during the night and during this time of year." Brittany says.

"It's beautiful, you'll love it. Lets go!" I start pulling on Brittany, but then she stops me when we get to the elevator. "Won't I need a jacket?"

"You can have mine if you need it." I say while taking off my NYU sweater.

"But then what if you get cold?"

"Well, then you can keep me warm." I say with a smile. Smooth Lopez. I give myself a mental high five for that.

"That was pretty smooth." Brittany says with a smirk.

"I try." I respond. "Shall we?" I ask, extending my hand out for her to take and thankfully she does.

We reach the outside of her building and I hail for a cab.

Opening the door, I let Brittany in first but before she enters, she kisses me on the cheek "Chivalry is definitely not dead."

I feel heat rushing towards my cheek and I feel like a teenager again. I'm blushing because she gave me a kiss on the cheek? Kind of pathetic, but I'm not complaining.

I enter the cab and once we're in and I tell the driver where to go, the ride is pretty silent. Not silent as in awkward silence, but comfortable silence.

I'm gazing at Brittany again, which isn't really something new. Brittany has my left hand her lap and she's playing with my fingers while looking outside the window.

I don't think I'll ever get tired looking at her. I slowly bring my camera up with my right hand, bring it close to my face, and snap a picture.

Brittany hears the snap go off and turns her attention towards me. She has a confused look on her face. "What are you doing?"

"You know how they say, "Take a picture, it'll last longer"? Looking at the picture though, it doesn't compare to the real thing, so I'll just continue looking at you."

Brittany giggles. "Sure know how to make a girl swoon, don't you?"

"I try."

We stop all thoughts though when the cab comes to a halt. I pay the driver first then get out letting Brittany out after.

We just stand there and Brittany looks confused. "Aren't we going go?"

"Yeah, but can you do me a favor first?" I ask.

She looks hesitant at first then then she slowly nods her head.

"Okay, I need you to close your eyes." I say.

"Why?" she asks.

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Fine." She huffs.

I hold my hand out for her to take and she looks at me. "What? You won't see where you're going with your eyes closed and whatnot." I retort.

She laughs and then smirks. "This was a way to get me to hold your hand wasn't it?"

"Noooo," I draw out, "but it was one of the many perks with the plan."

"Plan?" Brittany asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, a plan that I came up with in the short twenty minute cab ride."

"Oh, that definitely takes skills." She says teasingly.

"Yes, now would you please just close your eyes?"

Brittany takes my hand and closes her eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you when you can open them."

"Okay!" Brittany says.

I start heading towards the direction of our destination.

After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Brittany speaks up, "So, why'd your ex show up?"

I shrug but then I realize Brittany has her eyes closed. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean, she said she wanted another chance but I don't know why."

"Why's it so weird that she wants another chance?" Brittany asks quickly.

"Because it's been over a year now and she hasn't tried to make contact with me since she left so I don't understand why the sudden change in heart, and why now."

It's silent for a while but we're still moving and I know Brittany wants to ask me something because I look at her face and her eyebrows are furrowed and that's definitely confusion.

"Stop it. You'll get wrinkles." I say bringing my free hand to brush the wrinkles away. "You can ask, you know? I won't get mad."

Brittany relaxes after I say that. "Why'd she leave you?"

There it is.

"Well, that's another question I really don't know the answer to."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I found out she was cheating on me. Not physically but emotionally and she admitted that she did have feelings for this guy when I asked her. But it doesn't explain why she left, you know?"

Brittany stops in her tracks and turns to me. She's about to open her eyes but I stop her. "Keep your eyes closed Britt." I tell her. She nods and waits for me to continue.

"I confronted her but I wasn't going to leave her. Hell, I thought I was going to marry the girl. But then come the next day, and all of her things are out of our—my apartment. She didn't even have the decency to tell me. I would've even been content with a little sticky note." I finish.

"I'm sorr—"

Brittany doesn't get to finish though because I cut her off. "You shouldn't apologize on her behalf Britt."

She nods.

"So…yeah." I shrug. "That should've been the reason why I would leave her, but she beat me to it. Actually she didn't even beat me because I wasn't going to leave her. She made me feel like such an idiot but still I wanted to work it out. When she left, that shit hurt. A lot. You'd think after a few people have walked out on you, it'd hurt less. That's bullshit. I kept on waiting for it to feel numb but it still felt it."

I feel Brittany turn towards me and I know she really wants to see my face but can't. Instead she leans in presses a gentle kiss on my lips. She leans back and hugs me and she brings her lips near my ear and whispers, "She's missing out."

I laugh. "This subject is such a downer."

Brittany giggles and nods. "It was getting way too serious and sad, and when I'm with you I don't like feeling sad because you make me happy, so…yeah." Brittany says still hugging me.

"And you say I'm a smooth talker?" I chuckle.

"Shut up." She mumbles with her head on my shoulder. "Can we just dance here?" Brittany asks. "I wanna open my eyes."

"No, please. We're almost there. It'll be worth it when we get there. Promise."

"Finee. Lead the way!"

I grab her hand pull her close to me as we walk. I intertwine our fingers and it seriously felt perfect.

We walk hand in hand for not even a minute before Brittany speaks up again. "Tell me something."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Anything. Something about you, a joke, a random fact, anything."

"How about a pick up line?" I say smiling.

Brittany eyes are still closed but laughs and nods.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, many things are beautiful, but nothing compares to you."

Brittany laughs but I can see her cheeks turning pink. "Didn't work, but it was cute."

I chuckle, "Didn't work?" I ask.

Brittany giggles and still proceeds to nod her head.

I fake sigh. "The shade of pink on your cheeks tells me otherwise, but fine. Now you tell me something." I say nudging her with my elbow.

"Okay…Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

I stop dead in my tracks and look at her and I can't handle it anymore. I burst out in a fit of laughter while clutching my stomach. Brittany still has her hand on me so she knows where I am. She moves her hands up until they land on my shoulder and she shoves them. I straighten up and look at her with a smile.

I intertwine our fingers again and start walking again. She has a confused look on her face. I think part of it because her eyes are still closed. I continue laughing though because this girl will be the death of me.

"What?" Brittany says burying her face on my shoulder.

"You're a genius, Britt."

Brittany blushes and ducks down. I bring my other hand down and poke her cheeks. "And your unbelievably cute."

"Stop it." Brittany says mumbling.

"Why?"

"Cause you'll run out of cute things to say."

I laugh, "Don't worry, when that time comes I'll figure something out." I say squeezing her hand.

She chuckles, "Still a dork."

"Still beautiful." I say in a sing song voice.

We both laugh and continue walking hand in hand. "We're almost there by the way." I whisper to her.

"Good."

We arrive at the specific place that I wanted around seven and it's pretty dark out.

I'm tired. Like dead. Running around the whole god damn city trying to find Brittany was tiring, but definitely worth it because she's leaning on me with her eyes closed and has her arm looped through mine as we walk through Central Park.

The lights are on because it's that time of the year and the word "Pretty" doesn't even do justice to what it really looks like around us now.

I stop walking and that causes Brittany to do the same.

"Are we here? Can I open my eyes now?" She asks.

"We are, and you can." I chuckle.

Opening her eyes, she just gazes for a few seconds then turns to look at me again. "This is seriously the most…beautiful thing ever." She says breathlessly

"Eh, that's debatable." I say laughing.

She looks at me straight in the eyes and smiles, "and why is that?"

I step back from her and bring my camera up to my face to snap a picture of her. I return back to where she's standing and I show her the picture on the screen.

"Because of you." I tell her sincerely.

The camera has its focus on Brittany. Her cheeks are rosy from the somewhat cold weather, and her eyes are as blue as ever. Behind her you could easily make out the trees and the Christmas lights wrapped around the trees

She laughs, looks down and shakes her head. I can see a hint of pink on her cheeks. Either from the cold or from blushing. I'm just going to assume she's blushing though.

"What? Was that too cheesy?" I tease.

"Yes, but I like cheesy." Brittany says.

"Good, me too." I say. I laugh because Brittany blushes again. I bring my hand up for her to take and she does, then I lead her to the middle of the pathway.

Once I reach the middle, I hold both of her hands and we're facing each other. Our eyes are trained on one another and slowly but surely a smile finds its way across both our face. Lacing our fingers together, I look up knowing what I'll see. I feel Brittany doing the same. I look at her face and she has a huge smile on her face.

"Gorgeous, right?" I ask

Brittany still has her head looking up in the sky. "I didn't think you could see stars from here." She says in awe.

I laugh and take my hands back "Stay right here." I whisper to her and I start moving to the benches. I reach the bench and I pull my iPhone out. Going through my songs, I find the one that I want and select it. I turn the volume of my phone all the way up and I turn back to her.

"Lets dance." I say to her taking both of her hands.

"To what son—" she gets cut off from the music coming from my phone.

_Dust off your heart and take it for a spin_

_I know it's been a while since love has been_

Brittany smiles and looks at me, "cutest thing ever."

I smile and she twirls me and then she lets go of my hands.

_Why don't you come outside_

_My arms are open wide_

_And I'll be here until you realize_

_Realize_

Brittany starts moving backwards swaying her hips a little but I grab her hand again and hold her closer than before.

_Cause I'll be standing on your doorstep_

_Lie hotter than the sunset_

_Just take your sweet time babe_

_I'll let you sleep_

We start moving together because I've got a good grip on her and she smiles.

_Cause the love that I'm holdin'_

_Will still be here in the morning_

_I'm just sittin' here hoping_

_You'll come down to me_

We rest our foreheads together and our gazing at each other, not even thinking about looking away. Moving together, it's not too slow, and not too fast, but just…perfect. I'm smiling like an idiot right now, but I honestly don't care anymore.

_We could be amazing _

_We could be amazing_

I lean back to I could get a look at her whole face and I can tell she's kind of cold because the tip of her nose is red and her ears are the same color. I bring my hand up to cover her ears and she looks at me confusion. I lean in to press my lips to the tip of her nose.

_You know you're gonna have to trust again_

_So throw on your shades and stop your worryin'_

_I got your heart, your back_

_So don't stress out on that_

_Us being here is not an accident_

_Accident_

_Cause I'll be standing on your doorstep_

_Lie hotter than the sunset_

_Just take your sweet time babe_

_I'll let you sleep_

I can feel the smile forming on her face and when I lean back, she has her eyes closed.

_Cause the love that I'm holdin'_

_Will still be here in the morning_

_I'm just sittin' here hoping_

_You'll come down to me_

_We could be amazing _

_We could be amazing_

I move closer to her again so that our noses are touching and I nudge her nose with mine. Brittany giggles and shoves me but it doesn't do much because I still have a vice grip on her.

_You've done something right_

_To keep me up all night_

_I could wait forever in your smile_

_I will not give in_

_You will love again_

_Open up your heart and say you'll try_

_Say you'll try_

We start swaying to the music again, and Brittany has her head rested on my shoulders while we do. I lean down to kiss her cheek and that causes her to bring her head back up. She's looking at me with that smile. She leans in with just millimeters separating us apart. I see her eyes, roaming around my face and then they land on my lips.

_Cause I'll be standing on your doorstep_

_Lie hotter than the sunset_

_Just take your sweet time babe..._

_Cause I'll be standing on your doorstep_

_Lie hotter than the sunset_

_Just take your sweet time babe_

_I'll let you sleep_

She moves her hand that is currently wrapped around me to the nape of my neck and she pulls me in eliminating the space. It's sweet and soft, not frantic and it's like we have all the time in the world to do this. I pull her even closer and alternate between taking her bottom lips and her top ones between mine. I smile into the kiss and she does the same.

_Cause the love that I'm holdin'_

_Will still be here in the morning_

_I'm just sittin' here hoping_

_You'll come down to me_

I break the kiss and look back at her. She's smiling and looking back at me.

_We could be amazing_

_We could be amazing_

_We could be amazing_

_We could be amazing_

Brittany pulls me back close to her and our noses brush against each other. I lean even closer to her so that I know she can hear me when I whisper the last line of the song.

"We could be amazing."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy...so make me happy? :)**

**Oh, and the song is "We Could Be Amazing" by Andy Grammer.**

** watch?v=HsHT1fmiLr4**


	11. Chapter 11

_Brittany pulls me back close to her and our noses brush against each other. I lean even closer to her so that I know she can hear me when I whisper the last line of the song._

_"We could be amazing."_

* * *

"We could." Brittany agrees. I nod and smile.

"So much for dance lesson." Brittany giggles nudging my nose with hers.

I laugh but keep my forehead rested against hers. "What? Didn't like that dance lesson?" I tease.

"No, it's just…you didn't really need one." Brittany answers smiling.

I look at her face and smile. I bring my hand up to cup her face and brush my thumb over her cheeks. "You're so beautiful." I say breathlessly.

Brittany presses her cheek to my hand, closes her eyes and hums in response I lean in to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Pulling back, Brittany wraps her arms around my neck, pulls me in for a hug and whispers, "Thanks for tonight." I wrap my arms around her lower back and hug her back. We pull apart and put some distance between us.

We're still sporting smiles on our faces and Brittany extends her hand out for me to take. "Lets walk back." Brittany says.

"Lets!" I say taking her hand and intertwining our fingers.

We swing our linked hands back and forth while walking back.

"So you take amazing photos and you can dance? Anything else you can do?" Brittany asks with a smirk.

I laugh but continue looking ahead. "I think those are my only talents….disappointed?" I tease.

"Maybe just a little bit."

I laugh louder because I can tell she's teasing. "Does that also ruin my chances with you?" I ask.

"Well…" Brittany sighs. "I do have high standards…but like I said before, you can be an exception." She says winking at me.

I do a little fist pump with my right hand and she laughs at me. "What? I'm happy."

"Me too." Brittany replies simply.

* * *

We arrive outside of the park and I hail a cab.

The cab comes to a halt and I loosen the grip I have on Brittany's hand, she gives me a confused expression. Her grip on my hand tightens though and she has her bottom lip jutted out. "Where are you going?" She asks.

I giggle lowly at her cuteness. "This is your cab Britt." I explain while trying to take a step back.

She still has a confused look on her and she pulls me back closer to her. "Why can't we share one cab?"

"Because it'll make saying goodbye to you even more difficult than it already does."

Brittany doesn't say anything for a while so I step closer to her and hug her. "I'll see you tomorrow though." I whisper so only she can hear.

Brittany leans back and rests our foreheads together, "Promise?"

"Pinky promise." I respond bringing my pinky up between us. She wraps her pinky around mine and smiles. Brittany's pinky unwraps from mine but I intertwine our fingers and bring the back of her hand to my lips. "Promise."

I let go of her hand and back away heading towards the cab. I open the door for her and she stops before she enters. "3:00?" she asks.

I nod.

Brittany leans into me and kisses my cheek, "Bye, San." She whispers as she leans back and I smile at her. She enters the cab and I close the door behind her.

I step away from the cab and watch as the cab gets smaller and smaller. I'm about to hail for a cab when I realize that I left my satchel at home. Surprisingly though, I'm not even a tiny bit upset. I stuff my hands in my pocket and reminisce about what just happened not even an hour ago.

"3:00" I whisper to myself while walking back with a smile on my face.

* * *

I'm close to my building when I see a little girl running to who I'll assume is her dad. She jumps into his arms and he lifts her up. "Daddy! Did you how those lights went on! It was so pretty!"

"Yes it was, wasn't it?! Almost as pretty as you, Princess!" he laughs.

Looking at them, something just gets to me. I start walking faster to my building and practically run to the elevators when I enter. The elevator dings and I get out. I just need to be in the comfort of my own home.

"Shit!" I say as I round the corner. "Dude, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you, idiot!" Puck says. "Where the hell have you been? I've been sitting at your door for the last two hours."

"I went for a walk." I tell him

"You went walking for two god damn hours? I'm fit and all, but two hours of walking? Fuck that. Now tell me what really happened because—"

"Nothing. I went to the park. Walked. Thought. Took pictures. Basically the gist of it." I say nonchalantly.

"That's bullshit and you and I both know that. Come on, talk to me." Puck says and I'm about to reply but then he speaks again, "I brought beer." Puck says as if it's going to convince me to talk…and it does.

I sigh and take out my keys to unlock my door. I open the door for him to go in first. "Now tell me what's wrong!" Puck says while falling onto the couch.

"Puck, I seriously don't know what language I have to speak for you to understand that I. Am. Fine."

Everything was fine…up until I saw the whole thing with the little girl and her dad happening outside.

"How about you just be honest, because I know its way bigger than the whole Adriane thing?" Puck says seriously.

I huff. Because even though things with Brittany are fine now, there's still something that's eating me alive and Puck knows that. "You should just tell me because you know that I'm not leaving until you do." He says while laying down and taking a sip of his beer.

I grab a beer and lay down on the other couch. "I'm scared."

"Aren't we all?" Puck says

I scoff, "You're a horrible listener."

"Sorry, sorry, continue." Puck says.

"I don't know. With Adrian showing up, and seeing families outside, I just got to thinking of my dad." I say lowly.

We lay there in silence because Puck knows this is a touchy subject.

"You know, I still don't know why he just left us." I say abruptly "I want to not hate him so much because he's my dad, but I do. I hate him but at the same time, all I wanted was for my dad to be there. I wanted him to be there to take millions of pictures of me for senior prom, I wanted him to be at my college graduation, I wanted him to be the one that I called when my pictures are on the covers of hundreds of magazines, I wanted him to be there for me…I just wanted my dad."

"You don't need anyone that doesn't need you." Puck says.

"I know, I don't need him," I say, "…but I _wanted_ him here…in my life." I sigh. "I'm just scared of everyone else leaving. I'm scared and I'm tired. I'm tired of feeling like this."

It's silent again. Puck doesn't know what to say, but we lay there, sipping on our beers. I stand up to turn off all the lights and when I lay back down on my couch.

Laying there with my eyes closed and my arm behind my head, I hear a Puck twisting and turning on his couch, and then I hear his voice.

"Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

I wake up the next morning to my phone going off. I don't even look at the screen before I answer.

"What?" I gruff.

I hear a giggle and I don't even have to look at the caller ID to know who it is._ Beth._

"Morning, Sanny!" She practically yells through the phone.

I laugh because she's so cute. "Good morning beautiful!"

I hear her giggle again. "Sanny, Mommy and Kurt said that you need to get up." She says trying to sound serious.

"Did they really?" I ask.

"Mmhmm! They said that you need to get up like…right now!"

"And why's that Beth?" I ask teasingly because it's a Saturday and it's the week before Christmas, so obviously I know.

"Because we get to go see Santa! Duh!"

I start to chuckle and I see Puck twisting and turning on his sofa and light bulbs go off in my head.

"Alright, I'll get up right now, but I need you to do something for me, okay?"

I hear the phone moving and I know that she's nodding. "Alright, Beth, I want you to count to five and then I want you to scream as loud as you can, okay? Just scream, sing, or say something. Anything loud. Sound easy?" I ask.

"Yes, yes, yes! But you have to get up Sanny!"

"Okay, Beth. I promise. Now start counting to five."

I put my phone on speaker and I start moving to where Puck is, gently I lay the phone on his face and move backwards.

"3…4…5" I bring up my hands to cover my ears and even then I could hear the loud squeal coming from my phone.

Puck jumps up and loses balance on his foot which causes him to hit the floor. I look at him and I start bursting into a fit of laughter, clutching my stomach. It's so hilarious, I have tears just threating to roll down my cheeks.

"Dude, you should've seen you're face!" I say while laughing.

I grab the phone that's on the couch and bring it to my ear. "You did perfect, Beth." I praise

"Yay! Now you have to get ready. Mommy says that we're going to be at your house in like…a little bit."

"Anything for you, cutie! I'll see you in a little bit okay?"

"Okay, bye! I love you!"

I giggle, "Love you too sweetie."

Putting my phone down, I see Puck still passed out on the floor. I nudge him with my foot, "Dude, get your ass up. We're going to the mall." I hear mumbling from him and I start heading towards my room. "If you're not ready, we're not waiting for you."

Around thirty minutes later, I hear a knock at my door. Actually, a series of knocks, which only means it's…Beth.

The second I unlock the door, the door flies open and Beth is tackling me to the ground.

"Beth! Don't break her." I hear Quinn say. I don't mind though, it's the best way to be greeted.

"Someone's excited to see me!" I giggle.

"Yes! You and Santa! Isn't that funny? Santana and Santa!"

"Definitely! Now, shall we get going?" I ask, looking at Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt.

"Yeah, where's Puck?" Kurt asks.

"He's in the balcony, talking to his special lady of the week." I answer getting up and grabbing my camera bag.

They all nod and shake their heads. Beth's too busy playing with my necklace to even notice her dad missing.

Puck's voice snaps us away from our conversation and Beth jumps down from my arms to give Puck a hug.

"Okay! Can we go see Santa now?" Beth asks. She jumps down from Pucks' arms and grabs Rachel's hand.

We laugh at her eagerness and start heading towards the parking garage.

* * *

I don't think I've seen this many kids all at once before. We're waiting in line, and there's also a number of people waiting in line. Good thing we got here pretty early. Looking around, I see people rushing to do their last minute Christmas shopping. This is why I mostly buy shit online.

Waiting in line, I hear someone call my name. I turn around and see a girl smiling and holding out a pen and paper for me. I smile, sign my name and shake her hand. "Nice meeting you, Stephani."

She smiles and I can see her face turning red. I don't know what for. I was just being polite. She leaves and I turn back to my friends and Beth.

There are about four people ahead of us when I feel a tug on my hand. "Sanny, I want you to take a picture of me with Santa." Beth says.

I laugh, "There will be someone to take the pictures sweetie."

"No, I know! But, I want you to take one of us too; I like your pictures better." She says smiling

I smile back at her and lift her up, "Did I mention that you're my favorite?"

She laughs and nods her head. "So, are you going to tell me what you want for Christmas?" I asks.

"Nooooo! You're not Santa!" She responds.

"Well, I'm Santana. Isn't that close enough?"

She shakes her head and I laugh. "Fineee."

We stand there waiting and I'm spacing out but Rachel's voice brings me back, "So, Santana, I think it would be a great idea to expand our invitation for dinner tonight out to Brittany."

"Uh, are you telling me to ask her to come to dinner tonight?" I ask.

"Yes, I am." Rachel says

"Okay, I mean, you could've just said it simply." I retort.

Quinn elbows me and shakes her head. "What? You know she worded the whole question weirdly, she could've just simplified it." I defend.

"Anyways!" Kurt says trying to get our attention. "I think it's a good idea for you to invite her over for dinner, and her friends too." He says smiling.

I know Kurt. And I know when he's too happy. If he's this happy, there has to be a reason…ding!_ Blaine_. I smile mischievously. "Okay, Kurty, if I invite Brittany, then you invite Blaine."

He stills for a moment with his eyes wide. I'm laughing so hard in my head my right now. "I mean, you guys are getting pretty cozy right?" I ask. Kurt glares at me and I raise my hands up in defense. "It was just a suggestion. Don't you think he would be offended if you didn't invite him over for dinner?"

"Yes, Kurt, invite him over! It's not like it'll be any different. We've hung out plenty of times!" Rachel says.

"It'll be different because of this one here." Kurt says pointing to me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Porce—Kurt."

We all look at him and he sighs, "Fine."

I laugh and see I see Puck laughing too. He brings his water bottle up to drink. I quirk my eyebrow because another idea is sparked. "You know what? While we're at it, why don't you invite you're lady friend, Puck."

He chokes on his drink and starts coughing. I earn a look from him and all I can do is smile. I told you I was feeling mischievous. "Bro, not cool. Not cool at all."

I smile and shrug my shoulders like I have idea what I just did.

I feel a tug on my hand and see that it's Beth. "Sanny! Let's go! It's our turn."

"Alright, Beth." I laugh. Beth starts running up to "Santa" and jumps on his lap.

"Be careful, sweetie." I hear Quinn say.

I go up to the elf. "Hey, I was wondering if I could take my own picture of her, she really wants me to." I say lifting up my camera.

She looks at me and her eyes go wide. "Oh! You're Santana Lopez!" she says while covering her mouth.

I smile and nod. I'm a pretty low key person, and I stay out of the light so it's pretty rare when people recognize me. Well…except for paparazzi but I haven't had a big issue with them since I came back. In California though? It's a different story.

"That's me." I say.

"I'm a fan. A huge fan! Can I get a picture with you?"

"Um…" I rub the back of my neck. "Sure, but can we just take a picture of my niece first? She's really excited about this."

"Oh, definitely! Not a problem at all." She says energetically.

I turn to Beth who just got done telling "Santa" what she wants for Christmas. She gives me a thumbs up and I wink at her. "Alright, Snug Bug, you ready?"

"Yes!" Beth says smiling.

"1…2…3…say cheese!"

"Cheese!" *click*

Beth jumps down from his lap and stands in front of me with her hands reaching up telling me to pick her up, which I do. Once she's up, she grabs the camera and looks at the screen. "You're pictures are always pretty Sanny!"

"Thanks Beth, now why don't you take the camera and go show you're mommy, daddy, Rach, and Kurt. I'll be there in a little bit okay?"

She nods and jumps down from me. I take my camera off from around my neck and place it around hers.

I turn back to look at the photographer lady and she's smiling at me. "So a picture right?"

"Yes! And an autograph if it isn't too much trouble."

"Oh, don't worry. It's not a big deal," I say motioning for her to come closer so we don't have to take a picture looking awkward. After taking a picture, she asked me to sign her phone. I was hesitant but hey, whatever.

"Nice meeting you Daphne." I say shaking her hand.

She smiles and just nods her head while still holding my hand. I think she doesn't know what to say. "I'm gonna go now…" I say awkwardly and she just nods again while smiling.

Walking back to my friends I see them laughing. "What?" I asks.

"Well, aren't you popular today." Quinn says smirking.

I chuckle and shrug my shoulders. "It's all part of my skills."

"Yeah, they totally wanted the V." Puck says cutting in.

"Daddy, what's the V?" Beth asks with a confused look.

We all look at him…well Quinn's glaring but you get the point. He looks to me and I shake my head trying to contain my laughter.

"Sorry, dude but I'm not explaining that to Beth."

He sighs and lifts her up. "Well, you know, those ladies that San talked to, they wanted…violins! Yeah, violins for Christmas. They just wanted someone to tell and I heard them telling her."

I can't hold in the laughter anymore and I'm clutching my stomach. I feel a smack to the back of my head and look up to see Quinn with that look on her face that's telling me to shut up.

"Ow." I say rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." Beth says nodding. She jumps down from him and goes over to where Quinn and Rachel are.

"Nice save." I say.

"More like lucky save," Kurt retorts.

"Yeah, yeah." Puck says. "No, but seriously, they both wanted the V." He repeats again, only quieter.

"Yeah. Too bad I really don't care." I retort.

Kurt laughs and I look at him. "Because of Brittany." He says simply.

"Definitely because of Brittany," Quinn says cutting in.

"Because of Brittany." I repeat. "Speaking of," I look at my watch. "I gotta go meet her at her studio."

I pick up Beth and we stop walking. "So, I gotta go meet a friend okay? I'll see you tonight, Snug Bug." Beth nods and says, "okay" then gives me my camera back. She hugs me and I place her back down. I turn to my friends, "I'll see you guys tonight." I tell them

"Don't forget to bring Brittany!" Kurt says smugly.

"Yeah, yeah."

Dinner tonight is going to be something else.

* * *

Arriving at Brittany's studio, it's 2:45. And I have flowers in my left hand. I enter and I see that girl again. Molly? Milly? Something like that.

"Hey, Santana!"

I wave, "Hey, M….M…"

"Marley."

"Marley! I was close right?" I laugh and she smiles. "I came here to see Brittany, can you tell me which room she's in?"

"Oh, yeah. She's teaching a hip hop class right now which is just down the hall and the second door on your left."

"Alright, thanks!"

I reach the room and enter. The music is loud and there are a lot of people around imitating whatever they see through the mirrors. I lean against the door and just watch. I spot Brittany easily. I could be in a room full of people and she'd still always be the first person I look for. She looks so comfortable it just really beautiful.

The music comes to a stop and Brittany turns around to look at her class. In the process, her eyes land on me and she smiles really big. "That's gonna be it for today guys, good job!" She says while keeping her eyes locked on me.

Some of her students come up to her after and talk to her. I stay leaning against the door with flowers in my hand and waiting for her. Her eyes are still secured on me while she nods at whatever her students are saying.

One by one, they start leaving and finally she walks up to me swaying her hips in the process. "You came." She says.

"Wanky."

She laughs, "What does that even mean?"

"There was some sexual innuendo in that, I couldn't let it slip; you're an amazing dancer by the way." I tell her.

"You're biased." She retorts.

"I don't think I am." I respond. "Anyways, I bought you these." I tell her bringing the flowers up for her."

She scrunches her face and looks at me. "What?" I ask.

"I'm allergic to pollen from the roses."

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry!" I say hiding the roses behind my back.

"Just kidding." She giggles.

I look at her and quirk an eyebrow. "Oh, you're good, Pierce."

"You know it!" She says while leaning in and pecking my lips.

"So what did you do today?" She asks while wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I actually went to the mall and my friends and I took Beth to see Santa." I say.

Brittany's face lights up. "Oh my god! I'm so jealous! I didn't even get to tell him what I wanted for Christmas." She pouts.

There's that innocence again. "Well," I say while I un-wrap her arms around my neck and move to sit on a chair. "How about you sit on Santana Claus's lap and tell her what you want for Christmas."

"Oh, _you're _good, Lopez." She says smirking.

"I had to give it a shot."

Brittany laughs and moves to sit on my lap while re-wrapping her arms around my neck.

"So, tell Santana what you want for Christmas." I say while resting right hand on her lower back and my left hand on her knee.

She leans in and whispers in my ear, "How do you know I've been nice?"

Holy shit. I feel the Goosebumps rising all over my skin and I have to close my eyes to stay concentrated.

"Oh," I breathe. "I do—don't think you've be—been naughty, ri—right?" I stutter.

Brittany gets up and I feel a little relieved because it was getting hot, but then I feel her on my lap again. This time though, she's straddling me. "I don't know, Santana, why don't you tell me?"

I open my eyes and I can see us in the mirror. Fuck. "You're really beautiful." I breathe out. She smiles and leans in to press her lips to mine but it doesn't last that long.

"That doesn't answer my question," she says whispering in my ear. "So, tell me, am I on the naughty or nice list?"

My eyes are back to looking at us in the mirror and my eyes land on her butt, "Definitely nice." I say breathlessly.

She giggles and leans in so that our noses are touching. "Good answer." She breathes.

Before I can respond she leans in and takes my lips in between hers and pull me closer with her arms around my neck. My hands are rested on her hips and I gently massage them. The kiss is so soft, her lips are so soft, and I don't think I ever want to stop. After a while, the kiss gets heated and I feel her biting my bottom lip which causes me to let out a soft moan into her mouth. She kisses over the bitten part and I feel her tongue asking for entrance. I open my mouth just a little bit for her and I feel her tongue massaging mine. My hands are now rested on her ass and she lets out a moan into my mouth when I pull her even closer. The kissing gets even more intense and our breathing gets heavier and heavier. We break apart for air but keep our lips are just barely grazing and our noses bareley touching. I nudge her nose with mine and I place a quick peck on her lips before leaning back. I see a smile forming on her face and mine does the same.

"I really love Christmas."

Brittany laughs and blushes. "What did you do today?" I ask.

"Danced all day. I had to come in at like 9:00. Not complaining though, I love it." She says smiling.

"You're so cute." I say.

"You're so random." She retorts with a smirk.

"I just had to let you know."

"You didn't take any pictures today? I'm surprised."

"Well, actually, I did! I took a picture of Beth with Santa."

"That's so cute." She says smiling.

"Did you want to take a picture with Santana Claus?" I ask smiling.

"Definitely."

I take out my camera and attach the lenses and hand it over to Brittany.

"Okay, 1…2…3…Cheese!" Brittany squeals. "I really love your camera."

"I'll definitely have to bring you to one of my photo shoots one day, the camera's I use when I'm taking those pictures are even better."

Brittany nods, "Sounds like a plan."

She smiles and I look at her. I bring my hand up to cup her face and kiss her nose. She giggles and blushes.

She tries to stand up but I hold her still, "So, my friends are having a dinner and stuff, and I'd really like it if you showed up."

She places her hand on my shoulders and plays with the collar of my shirt.

"I'd love to go."

* * *

**Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know, I'm a little late. But enjoy guys! **

* * *

"_I'd love to go."_

"Great. My friends wanted to see if your friends wanted to come too."

"I'll ask them." Brittany says while still sitting on my lap.

"Or…" I pause looking at Brittany, "I could ask them? I'd really like to meet them beforehand." I say smiling.

Brittany's hands are still playing with my shirt collar. "Okay. You can hang out with them while I get ready." She says softly.

"That sounds—" before I could finish my sentence I hear a knock on the door and Brittany and I don't even have a chance to break apart before the door flies open.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! Marley says covering her eyes. "I—I—I'm just gonna—bye!" she stutters and shuts the door.

My face gets red and Brittany just giggles while burying her face in my neck. "Oh my god." I whisper.

"Awh," Brittany coos, "you're so cute when you're embarrassed." She giggles at my red cheeks and it causes me to giggle too.

"Oh!" Brittany jumps off my lap, "I want you to meet my friends here!" she says dragging me out the door.

"Fine, but I think we should leave Marley alone for a while." I say

Brittany laughs and nods agreeing with me. We enter a break room type place and there are three other dance teacher in there. There's an Asian guy, a guy with tan skin kind of like mine and a blonde girl."

"Hey Britt," they all greet her. The Asian guys' eyes land on me and he gives me a genuine smile, "New friend?" he asks.

Brittany nods and smiles, "Guys this is my…friend Santana." Brittany pauses to look at me and I smile at her." Santana, this is Mike, Jake and Kitty."

"Hey," I greet.

"Ahh, you're Santana! Britt was really excited for us to meet you." Mike says

"Yeah, she seriously would not stop talking about you today." Kitty says cutting in.

I laugh and look at Brittany. She ducks her head and tries to hide her blush.

"You look familiar…and I've heard of that name before," Kitty says looking at me and her eyes direct to my camera. "Wait. Are you that photographer?"

"That, I am." I answer while lifting up my camera to prove it.

"Wow! I went to a showing a couple months back and I think it was your, it was absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks that really means a lot." I say genuinely.

"You're a photographer? So like, do you get to take photos of hot Victoria Secret models and stuff?" Jake asks

"Uh…" I scratch the back of my neck and nod. "Well, sometimes…yeah." I chuckle.

"I think I read in a magazine somewhere saying that you were doing their next photo shoot." Kitty says getting into the conversation.

"Yeah, I think that's sometime next week." I say, nodding.

"Anyways!" Brittany says cutting in. "I just wanted you guys to meet each other! We actually gotta get going, though." She says dragging me out the door, "I'll see you at the building, Mike!" she shouts while walking out. I barely get a chance to wave bye to them.

The minute we get to the door, Brittany drops my hand and starts walking ahead of me. I try to look at her eyes but it doesn't happen. She just ignores me while we walk and I don't know what happened. We pass Marley who just smiles at us with pink cheeks.

"Bye Marley." I say and she just waves goodbye.

We get outside and Brittany still hasn't spoken. I really have no clue what's going on at this point. I walk a little faster to grab Brittany's wrist.

"Britt, what's wrong?"

She looks at me like I have three heads and scoffs. She tries to tug her wrist back but I grip it a little tighter. "Did I do something?"

She huffs and pulls her arm back. "Victoria Secret models?"

"What about them?" I ask, obviously still lost.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that your job, basically consist of taking pictures of half-naked women." She says loudly.

Then it clicks. She's jealous. I smile and move closer to her.

"Why are you smiling?" She asks and I laugh, "This isn't funny." She says pushing my shoulder.

I still continue to step closer to her though and embrace her in a tight hug.

"I think it's cute that you're jealous, Britt." I say.

Brittany scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Who said I was jealous?"

"You're a terrible liar too." I retort while hugging her tighter.

Brittany tries to push me away but my arms are locked around hers. "You didn't mention that you were surrounded by hot models." She huffs.

"Well, you know, some of them aren't even that hot—"

"Not the point, Santana." She says cutting me off.

I sigh. "Come on Britt. I was kidding." I say trying to make eye contact with her again. "I'm sorry." I apologize.

Brittany sighs and relaxes in my arms. "To me, you're the most beautiful person that I've ever laid eyes on."

"Shut up." Brittany mumbles with a small smile creeping onto her face.

"I'm serious."

"Are you going to go on a spiel about how gorgeous you thought I was when you first saw me? If you are then I'm going to tell you right now, that that's really cliché." She says giggling.

"Well aren't you full of yourself." I say laughing. "The first time I met you, I'm not going to lie, I didn't think much of it because we just ran into each other. Literally. You didn't catch my attention at first because I really wasn't looking," I pause to look at Brittany and she looks kind of hurt so I continue before I make it worse, "but the moment you did get my attention, I swear, I couldn't look away. I was hooked." I say smiling.

She blushes a little bit, "So when _did _I get your attention then?"

"The moment I opened my eyes, and I saw you sitting next to me on that plane." I answer without a doubt in my voice. "And you've got it now."

Brittany smiles and looks at me. "Okay. I'm sorry I overreacted."

I laugh, "Its whatever, I'm over it. Now can we get in my car and meet your friends now?"

She laughs and we're about to get into my car but then Brittany stills, "When did you get your car back?"

"Oh, I went to get it on my way here."

"I still feel really bad for technically getting your car towed." She pouts.

"It wasn't your fault; you weren't the one that just left the car in the middle of rush hour." I laugh.

"Still, I was the reason for you doing that."

"And a pretty good reason at that." I say. "Now, lets go!" I say urging her to get in the car.

"Fine, fine!" she says laughing.

* * *

We arrive at Brittany's door and it kind of feels like déjà vu. Hopefully some guy won't show up because really, I've had enough surprises.

"Remember what I said," Brittany starts, "don't take what they say—"

"I remember Britt." I say cutting her off and leaning in to kiss her but she shoves me back. "Nuh, Uh. No kisses."

"But…why?" I pout.

"Because my roommates are seriously weird and in this moment, I'm pretty sure Sugar is looking through the peep hole and watching us." She whispers

"Oh…that's…yeah. Okay, lets go in then."

Brittany turns back around to the door and bangs on it, loudly. After she stops we hear a thud on the other side of the door and Brittany proceeds to unlock the door and opens it with a smirk planted on her face.

We enter and see a girl rubbing the back of her head.

"That's what you get for trying to spy on me." Brittany says to her.

"Whatever," she says ignoring Brittany and looking towards me, "wow, you're hot!"

"Sugar!" Brittany chastises.

"Asperger's." The girl says simply.

"Self-diagnosed." Brittany retorts. "Whatever, anyways, San, this is Sugar. Sugar, this is Santana."

"Hey," I smile at her and extend my hand out for her to shake.

"Hey, Santana! Can I call you San for short also? I like to avoid long sentences."

"Um…yeah. That's fine with me." I chuckle.

"Where's Tina?" Brittany asks

"Oh, she's in her room. I'll go get her!" Sugar practically skips down the hall.

"She's um…energetic. I like her." I tell Brittany.

"Yeah, she's awesome; it's just sometimes…you know." Brittany says looking embarrassed.

"It's whatever, you met my friends and they're crazy so…yeah."

"Hey Britt! I didn't know you were back—" and Asian girl says but stops when she sees me.

I smile and she returns the smile. "Tina! This is Santana! Santana, this is Tina."

"Nice to meet you." I say while waving.

"Nice to finally meet you too. This one here," she says pointing to Brittany "hasn't stopped talking about you since she landed a few weeks ago."

I laugh and look at Brittany who's shaking her head. "I'm going to go get ready. I'll be done in thirty minutes." Brittany says walking to her room. "Santana's going to hang out with you guys…please don't embarrass me."

"Yeah, yeah." Sugar says. She turns to me next, "So, San! Wanna sit down?"

"Umm…" before I could finish my sentence Sugar drags me to the sofa.

"You guys have a pretty nice place here." I say trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, Sugar's dad covers it for us." Tina says. "Did you want anything to drink?

"Nahh, I'm good—"

"Here," Sugar says handing me a water bottle. "I won't take no for an answer, so just take it." She says.

I nod and smile, "So, what do you do for a living?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm a photographer." I answer.

"Wow. Is that also like a hobby?"

"Yeah, people think I'm crazy for carrying around my camera everywhere I go, but I don't know. Sometimes moments are hard to explain with words, so I like to do it with pictures."

"That's a good way to look at it." Tina says.

"Well…" Sugar cuts in, "you should totally take a picture of me right now. I think cameras love me."

Tina and I both laugh and then we hear a knock at the door. Sugar gets up to answer it and I see that Asian guy from the dance studio…Mike! Yeah, Mike. He walks towards Tina and gives her a peck on the cheek. "Hey, Hun."

"Hey, Babe."

"So I see you guys finally met Santana." He says looking at me and I take a sip from the water bottle.

They nod and Sugar speaks up again, "Did you know she's a photographer? That's awesome."

"Yeah, Jake and Kitty were going on and on about you after you left. They looked you up on Google."

I start laughing and shake my head. "I don't think there's not much about me on Google."

"I beg to differ!" Sugar says. We all look to her and see her on her laptop with Google on the screen. "Wow, you're surrounded by gorgeous people." She says.

"Oh, those are some of my friends." I say looking at the picture. It was me, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Lauren leaving the Victoria Secret fashion show. "Speaking of, my friends and I are having a Christmas dinner party tonight, and they'd really like to meet you guys. If you wanted to, that is."

"You had me a party." Sugar giggles, stands up and heads down the hall.

I laugh, "Where's she going?"

"Sugar likes to make an entrance." Tina says. "And to do that, she has to look good so she probably went to change."

I nod. "So you guys want to go too?"

Tina and Mike look at each other then back at me, "Definitely." Tina says.

Tina, Mike and I sit and talk for a few more minutes. They're pretty cool to talk to; I don't know why Brittany was freaking out. All of a sudden we hear steps from the hallway and look up.

"Wow." I whisper.

"You look good Britt." Tina says.

"Thanks. Santana, what do you think?" Brittany asks with a mischievous smile.

"I—um—wow—yeah, you look just—wow." I finish while keeping my eyes locked on her.

Brittany laughs along with Mike. "I think that's code for, "You look good,"" Tina says smirking and I just nod because all the words that are in my vocabulary right now are gone.

"Are we going now?" Brittany asks. I nod again. "You guys are following us right?" she says to Tina, Mike and Sugar.

"Yeah, lets get going." Mike says.

"PARTYYYY TIMEEEE!" Sugar yells.

* * *

We reach Quinn and Rachel's place and Kurt opens the door. "Oh hey! More people! Brittany's friends?" He asks.

"Yeah, this is Mike, Tina, and Sugar." I tell him.

"Nice to meet you guys! Come in, come in!"

We enter I can already hear Quinn and Rachel in the kitchen and I see Puck on the couch.

"So, I can't smell any hair gel, is Blaine not here?" I ask Kurt.

Kurt doesn't get to answer though because another voice does, "I don't know whether to laugh or be offended right now." I turn around to see who said that and I see Blaine with a smile on his face. "Don't worry Santana, you're not losing your sense to smell things, I just toned down on the gel today." He laughs.

"Thank god, I thought I was losing it for a second." I retort. "Good to see you Anderson. Are you treating Porcelain here, right?"

I see Kurt's face turn beet red and he glares at me, to which, causes me to chuckle. "Just kidding, Kurty. Love you. Anyways, where's Beth?

"Oh, she over at a friends', right now. I'm going to get her in a bit." Puck answers.

I nod. "Oh, hey." I say calling over Tina, Mike, and Sugar, " Tina, Mike, Sugar, this is my friend, Puck."

Puck stands up to greet them and ask them if they want anything to drink. They nod and he goes to the kitchen.

"You guys want to sit down? We can hang out until they food's done."

"Wow, this is a nice home." Tina says looking around.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Rachel says. She seriously just popped out of nowhere. "I took the liberty to design the place myself."

"Oh here we go." I sigh. I feel a nudge to my rib and see Brittany giving me that look that says, _be nice. _

"She didn't hear me, its okay." I say smiling. "I'm going to check on Quinn in the kitchen, you want anything?"

"No, but hurry back, it might get weird." Brittany says. I smile and nod.

Entering the kitchen, Quinn looks like she's almost done with everything. "Oh, hey, San."

"Hey. Brittany's friends are here so I hope you made enough."

"Of course, I mean, I already made extra because Puck's here, but I made a lot so we're good." She says while walking around in the kitchen. "Alright Q, I got it from here. I'll set everything up on the dinner table, just go say greet your guests. Its rude if you don't." I say pushing her towards the door.

"Just remember to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Oh and when you get out there, can you tell Brittany to come help me?"

She huffs and walks out. Not even a minute later, Brittany walks through the door. "Quinn said you needed help?"

"Well…yeah. But that's not the only reason why. I just really wanted to see you again."

"Such a smooth talker." Brittany giggles while walking closer to me.

I shrug, "Well, yeah. It's part of the Lopez Charm."

She continues to walk towards me until she's close enough and throws her arms over my shoulder. "That's cute." She giggles. I rest my hands on her hips and pull her a little closer.

"I really, really, really want to kiss you right now." I whisper.

"What's stopping you?" She questions.

"Our friends that are on the other side of that door," I tell her. She buries her face in my neck and mumbles something which causes me to laugh because it tickles. "What?" I giggle.

"I said, we should've gone to the park." She repeats. I give her a questioning look so she explains, "I like the park, I like kissing, and I like you. I like kissing you in the park. I think it's cute."

"Well, it's too late to back out now." I look around the kitchen and I quickly lean in to kiss her fast. When I pull back she has a smile on her face and it causes me to smile too. "Now…help me set up the dinner table?"

Brittany nods. We set up the table and start bringing in the food. Quinn walks in, "Should I tell them to all come in?"

"Yeah, is Beth here?" I ask.

Quinn nods and laughs. "She saw your car outside and the moment she came in, she looked around for you but I told her to say "Hi" to Brittany's friends."

"Okay," I laugh. I turn to Brittany, "You go ahead and sit down, I'm gonna go get Beth." I say leaning in to kiss her cheek and she nods

"You guys are so cute." Quinn says.

I roll my eye, "Yeah, yeah. You can go sit down too. I'll tell the others." I say while walking through the door.

The moment I get to the other side of the door, and then I feel someone jump on me. I look down and see blond hair and I hear giggling. "I missed you too Beth." I giggle. I lift her up in my arms.

I look everyone else and see everyone talking to each other. Puck, Mike, Sam, and Blaine are talking and drinking beer. The girls and Kurt are talking about clothes. I'm kind of surprised everybody's getting along. I walk to where Kurt and the girls are first and tell them that they can go to the dining room. They all nod and start heading towards the door but still continue to talk. I walk towards the guys next.

"Food's ready guys." They nod and we start heading towards the dining room. Entering the room, I see an open seat next to Brittany. I try to put Beth down, but she clings to me. "I wanna sit with you San." She pouts.

I chuckle, "I alright Snug Bug." I walk towards the open seat and sit down and bring Beth down to sit on my lap but she turns back around to face me and hugs me while resting her head on my shoulder. "You don't want to eat?" I ask her. I feel her shake her head no.

"You tired?"

I hear her mumble a no but I turn my head to look at her and see that her eyes are halfway closed. I rub her back to get her to sleep and it works within five minutes because her breathing evens out. By this time, everyone's already at the table. "You guys go ahead and start eating, I'm gonna put her to bed."

Quinn nods and I stand up with Beth's arm wrapped around my neck and head rested on my shoulder.

I get to Beth's room and lay her down. I plug in her night light and just lay there on her bed with her for a second because she starts stirring. Another five minutes later, she's completely asleep again and I slowly get up and walk towards the door.

I get back down stairs and the door to the dining room opens and Brittany walks out. "Hey." She greets.

"Hey, you." I smile.

"Was Beth okay?"

"Yeah, I think she was just tired. She had a pretty fun day." I chuckle.

Brittany steps closer to me and I step closer to her too. "You're really good with her. It's cute."

"Well, she's cute. So it's not hard to be good with her."

"True, but just saying, it's cute." She says stepping closer and drapes her arms over my shoulder.

I shrug my shoulders and smile. Brittany steps a little closer so that our faces are even closer. I take the initiative to rest our foreheads together. "Why didn't you eat?" I ask her.

"I wanted to wait for you." She says while nudging my nose to hers.

"Well, lets go back in there before they get suspicious. My friends will have a field day if they catch us like this." I chuckle.

"Okay, lets go." She says unlocking her hands so that her arms aren't on my shoulders anymore. I intertwine our fingers and bring her right hand up to kiss the back of it.

"Lets go."

We enter the room but the others don't seem to notice until we sit down because then they start passing the food our direction. "Did you turn on her night light for her?" Quinn asks.

"Yep! Done and done. So what were you guys talking about?" I ask wanting to get into the conversation.

"Sugar was telling us how she Google'd you and she found pictures of you, me, Rach, Kurt, Lauren and her friend leaving a fashion show." Quinn says laughing.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't even know that was out there." I laugh.

"Wait—you Googled'd her?" Brittany asks looking at Sugar.

"Well, yeah." Sugar laughs. Brittany looks at me with an apologizing look and I just shrug. It wasn't really a big deal to me. If there are pictures out there on the internet of me, then it's probably nothing bad because like I said, I'm a private person and I don't stay in the lime light. Not my thing.

"I'm still mad that you didn't invite me to go to that." Puck mumbles

"You'll get over it." I laugh.

"One does not simply get over not going to the Victoria Secret Fashion Show." Puck says matter-of-factly.

"You can go to next years." I tell him.

"Dude, really?"

"Yeah, if you find a way to get in." I laugh.

I feel Brittany tense a little next to me. "Victoria Secret Fashion Show?" Brittany asks looking at me.

"Yeah," I reach for her hand under the table and squeeze it gently. "A friend of mine was actually walking on the runway and she wanted me to go so I invited Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel."

Brittany nods and I feel her relax more. She squeezes my hand and gives me a smile to which I return. I feel her intertwine our fingers and her other hand plays with my thumb.

* * *

The rest of dinner went better than I thought. Of course, Kurt had to get his revenge on me for earlier but I got him again. And every other sentence that Rachel said, had Barbra Streisand in it, but overall, it was good.

After dinner, Tina, Mike, and Sugar had to leave which meant Brittany had to leave because she didn't bring a key.

The others are saying bye but me and Brittany are still engulfed with each other, "You should really start carrying your key with you." I laugh.

"Yeah, I should." She agrees smiling while playing with my fingers.

"Britt! We're going." Tina yells.

"I can drive you home. I have to go home anyways and you're place is along the way."

Brittany nods and takes my hand. "Bye guys! Dinner was awesome. Merry Christmas!" She says to Quinn, Kurt, Rachel and Puck.

"Merry Christmas!"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." I tell them

"Alright, San." Quinn says coming up and hugging me.

"Happy Hanukah, San." Rachel says next and kissing me on my cheek.

"Get home safe, Santana." Kurt says kissing my other cheek.

"You guys are so cheesy." I laugh. "Lets go, Britt."

* * *

We get to Brittany's apartment and Brittany tells Tina, Mike and Sugar to go in first.

"Bye guys!" I yell.

"Bye, Santana!" they yell back and wave.

"You're friends and my friends are friends." I say, laughing and Brittany laughs too. "Do you have your present?" I ask.

Brittany bites her bottom lip and nods. "Do you want me to give you your present now?" she asks, smiling.

"Duh." I say in a sing-song voice.

Brittany steps closer to me and locks her hands around my neck and pulls me in. Our lips brush softly against each other and the kiss is sweet. It's like we're in no rush at all. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her even closer and she moans in my mouth a little. I smile into the kiss and pull back.

"I told you I love Christmas." I say breathlessly.

"You're such a dork."

"I really like you." I say, really fast before I even have enough time to take it back.

"I really like you too." Brittany says and kisses my nose.

"Like, I like you so much, that it scares the shit out of me." I whisper. "But at the same time, I like you so much that being around you makes me feel like I can do anything I want."

Brittany brings her hand up to cup my cheek but I continue. "You have the ability to make my heart slow down or speed up within a blink of an eye. Sometimes I feel like my heart's just going to beat out of my chest because of the how you make me feel."

Brittany connects our lips again in a sweet kiss. "You think you're heart's going crazy?" she takes my hand and rest it where her heart is. "Mine feels like it's running on energy drinks."

That causes me to laugh. "You're so cute." We intertwine our fingers and I kiss the back of her hands. We stand there just looking at each other for a while until I feel Brittany shake. "You should get inside. Your cold and you're ears are getting red." I giggle.

Brittany nods "Merry Christmas, San."

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I see a text from Brittany.

**BRITTANY S. PIERCE**: _It's the little things._

I smile.

She opened her gift. I send her a text back

**To: BRITTANY S. PIERCE**: _Merry Christmas Britt._

* * *

**Merry late Christmas! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but school's been a bitch lately, and I just finished my finals. **

**But enough excuses, Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**One week later**

"Santana!"

Quinn's going crazy because tomorrow is the gallery opening and well, Quinn's being Quinn.

"We need to go get things ready! You do know the opening is tomorrow, right? Hurry up!"

"I'm busy! You go first!" I yell.

"Ugh, you're so unbelievable." She yells as she heads for the door.

Once I hear the door slam, I go back to doing what I was doing. But of course, there's another interruption.

"San, give it a rest. You can work on it when we get back." Puck says as he steps into the door way.

I sigh. "Puck, I told you, I have to get this done. And get back from where?" I ask, looking up.

"And I'm telling you, that you need to rest and have fun for now. We're going to the bar." Puck says, smiling.

I scoff at him. "Isn't it supposed to be fun for me?"

"Come on, lets just get a drink. Shit will help clear your head and make it easier to work."

I look up and see Puck looking at me. I can tell he won't let up unless I give in. "Fine, but just a quick drink. I have to finish this tonight.

"Speaking of, why won't you tell us what you're working on?"

"You're going to see it tomorrow, anyways." I retort.

"Exactly, we're going to see it tomorrow, so just show me now." Puck says.

I shake my head. "Do you want to go to the bar or not?" I say standing up and grabbing my jacket.

He raises his hands up in defense. "Fine, fine. Let's go."

Everyone's usually on my back about things when it's almost time for an event like this or something but this time they're even worse because they want to know what my last piece is, especially Quinn. I usually show her things before they go on display; which might be the reason why she's been so cranky towards me lately. But there is one person I did show this to. Tina. But that's because I needed her opinion on it and there's a reason why.

"Santana?" Pucks voice snaps me back to reality.

"Huh? What?"

"We going?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go."

* * *

We arrive at the bar and it's not that packed, so that's good.

"So, are you inviting Brittany?"

It's been a week since I last saw Brittany and since I really talked to her. I've been pretty busy since then, trying to get things done. Shit just gets complicated. I'm pretty sure she's given up on texting me because I never reply back. But if everything goes as planned, then it should be okay.

"Yeah, I was going to talk to her after I finish the last piece." I answer after taking a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Puck chuckles, "I'm pretty sure she's mad at you."

I sigh because I know. "I did text her back though."

Puck scoffs, "Yeah, like four hours after she texted you…multiple times."

I roll my eyes and take another drink. "You don't think I know that?" I snap. Puck looks at me and I sigh again. "I'm sorry, okay? It's…I…I'm just stressed for tomorrow."

"Why are you so worried about tomorrow?" Puck questions before he takes a sip of his drink.

"Because, Puck, I need everything to go as planned."

"And that plan is?" Puck pushes.

"Between: me, myself, and I." I answer. I finish my drink and my mind goes back to Brittany. She's definitely pissed at me. I bring my phone out and type out a message to her.

**To BRITTANY S. PIERCE**: _Hey, wanna meet up tonight?_

I look at it over and over and over again before I press send. I put my phone down and turn my attention back to Puck but he's already halfway across the room talking to a girl.

I watch him lean into the girl and whisper something in her ear. He leans back with a smirk on his face and the next thing that happens, happens so fast, I have to bring up my hand to cover my mouth to stop the laugh from exiting my mouth.

The girl just slapped him. Shit, that's really got to hurt. I see him turn to walk back my direction and he's rubbing the right side of his cheek. "So tell me what the pick-up line was this time." I chuckle.

"Shut up," he mumbles.

"And—" I get cut off from my phone buzzing. I see Brittany's name pop up and all thoughts go out the window. I pick up the phone.

**BRITTANY S. PIERCE**: _Sorry, cant. Busy. _

My eyes go wide. No, no, no, no. this was not a part of plan.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

"Uh, I-I'll be back." I say standing up and heading outside the bar. Once I'm outside, I bring my phone up and find Brittany's name and press call. She doesn't answer right away but she does eventually.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Santana," Brittany responds with annoyance in her voice.

"Britt, can we please meet up? It's important."

I hear her scoff on the line, "Am I _important_, Santana? Because lately, it feels like you have more _important_ things to do than meet up with me."

"Britt, you know that's—"

I don't get to finish before Brittany's cutting me off.

"No, you don't get to make up excuses."

"I wasn't. I was trying to expl—"

Again, I get cut off.

"Did I do something wrong? Because I thought everything was good. Fantastic, even."

"Everything's—"

"You ignore me for a week without giving me a reason why, and now, you want to pretend like everything's just fine and dandy? Fuck you, Santana."

I hear the line go dead.

Well, fuck.

I walk back into the bar and pay for my drinks and head back out to hail a cab. Puck follows but I can tell he has no idea what's going on.

"Santana, slow down! What's up with you?"

"I need to go see her."

"Okay, we'll go." Puck says.

"No," I stop him. "You go to the gallery and help Quinn, she's probably waiting for me."

He looks at me questioningly but still nods in understanding. "I told you, San. Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

I make it to Brittany's building in an amazing ten minutes. It's also a good thing that Steve remembers me. I'm at her door and all I'm able to do is pace back and forth. Shit, I really am horrible at words. I hear a door open from across the room and a little girl sticks her head out and I smile. She smiles back but then slams the door.

My mind goes back to Brittany but then I hear the door open again from the same direction and this time the little girl walks out carrying boxes of cookies.

"Hi, my name's Lennon! Would you like to buy some cookies?"

I chuckle and crouch down so I'm at eye level. "Hey Lennon, I'm Santana." I bring my hand out and she takes it and shakes it with hers. I look around to see if her parents are by the door, "You know, you shouldn't talk to strangers right?"

"Well, I don't think we're strangers anymore." She says innocently.

"Point taken," got to give her points for that. "So what kind of cookies do you have, Lennon?"

"I have sugar cookies, chocolate chip—"

"You know what? I'm feeling really hungry today, so how about I take all that you have?"

She gasps. "Are you sure? It's so much." She says with wide eyes.

"Nothing I can't handle." I smile.

She giggles and I stand up to pull a hundred dollar out of my back pocket. "Here, is that enough?"

"Wow, yes. It's more than enough. You must be a gazillionaire." She says, stunned. "Here you go." She says handing me seven boxes of cookies. "I don't know how much money I'm supposed to give you back though." She says sounding frustrated.

"Don't worry; I don't need anything back, as long as I have these cookies." I smile, "thanks, Lennon. So what are you selling cook—"

The sound of the door opening cuts me off, "Santana? What are you—" Brittany stops mid-sentence and looks at the little girl, "Lennon, sweetie, what are you doing out here?"

"Hi Britty! I was selling cookies to Santana. She gave me lots of money." Lennon says with wide eyes.

Brittany looks at me with a face that I can't read. She bends down to get eye level with Lennon, "Did she really?" Lennon nods her head and smiles while looking at me, "Well, that was nice, did you say thank you?"

"Of course I did, Britty!"

"Good job! Now, do your Mommy and Daddy know that you're out here?" Brittany asks.

Lennon sucks in her bottom lip and shakes her head no. "Okay, then we should probably get you back inside so they don't worry, okay?" Brittany says. She stands up and takes Lennon's hands and walks her back to the door. Before Lennon enters through her door, she turns around and looks at me.

"Bye Santana!" She yells even though we're not that far from each other.

I chuckle, "Bye, Lennon." I say, while waving to her.

The door shuts and now it's just me and Brittany.

"Hey," I say trying to break the awkward tension between us.

Brittany scoffs and turns around to walk in the other direction.

"Britt, wait." I grab her wrist to keep her from stepping any further.

She pulls her wrist back. "What do you want, Santana?"

"I want to talk."

"Sorry, I have some_ important_ grocery shopping to do. Maybe I'll get back to you in a week." She retorts.

"Okay, I should've seen that coming. I deserve that." I sigh. "Britt, I-I-shit." I really am horrible with words. "I'm sorry. I know that in your eyes, I'm the bad guy here, and I'm not saying I'm not—"

Brittany looks down and shakes her head. "What is it that we're doing here, Santana?" she sounds a lot more sad than angry right now. "This thing between us, what is it? Tell me. Because…honestly I'm so lost. I feel like an idiot sometimes for being angry at you because of something that a girlfriend would be angry with but as far as I know, we're not together."

"I told you, I like you. I like you a lot, Britt. What's this really about?" I ask stepping closer to her.

Brittany steps back. "I know that, Santana." She sighs. "But what are we? Are we together or are we still "friends with the potential to be more"?"

"I don't know." I answer honesty.

"I would've been okay with that answer two weeks ago. But if you don't want to be anything other than friends with benefits then we should just stop here—"

I cut her off, "You were the one that wanted to go slow Britt, and I'm just following through. I want us to be whatever you want us to be. You want to be friends, fine. You want to be together, great, lets be together. But you can't put the blame on one person, when it takes two to make that decision."

"I was waiting, Santana. I was waiting for you…and honestly I'm tired. I can't do whatever this is, anymore."

Those last seven words. You know that moment when it feels like your heart literally drops? Yeah, who would've thought that it would've taken only seven words to do that?

I look up at her and try to make eye contact but she avoids it, "So that's it?" I can't help the way my voice cracks as those words escape my mouth.

Brittany finally looks up after a while and we make eye contact. "I have to go." She says as she turns the other direction and walks away.

I watch her as she walks away and my body's too exhausted to do anything. I walk back until my back hits the wall and I slump down. I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial the number.

"Hello?"

"This is why I don't get attached." I say quietly.

"San, where are you?" I can hear the panic in Puck's voice. But my brain doesn't really care.

"They always leave." I chuckle dryly. "But hey, at least she had the decency to tell me."

"San, I need to know where you are."

Something in me just snaps at that moment. "I'm so done with this shit." And with that, I hang up.

As I get up, an invitation for the gallery falls out. I shake my head. This went so much better in my head. Holding the invitation in my hand, I look for a pen in my bag. I need to try one more time. I have nothing else to lose.

After I finish writing on the envelope, I carefully slip it under the door and head back home.

* * *

I get home, turn on my iPod and pour myself a drink. If I'm going to work on my last piece, I need some alcohol for this.

Not even five minutes into working, I hear frantic knocks on my door. I get up and reach for the door. I'm not even surprised when I see Puck.

"Want some?" I ask lifting up my drink.

"Are you serious?" Puck asks.

"A simple "no" would've been fine." I say as I walk back in leaving the door open for him to come in. I head to the kitchen to pour myself another drink.

"Whoa, whoa," Puck says while reaching out to stop me from pouring more in.

I scoff and head back to the dark room. I hear Puck's steps following me. "Want to see it?"

"See what?"

"My last piece for tomorrow," I answer without even looking at him.

"Why now?" He questions, curiously.

"Well, I figured, if nothings gone as planned so far, why still roll with it?" I retort.

"Are you even going to tell me what happened?"

I don't answer him because honestly, I'm too exhausted to. So I keep walking until we get to the dark room. We walk in and I lead Puck to where the last piece is. My eyes are trained on it but I could feel Puck's eyes on me as he looks back and forth between the piece and me.

"This was for her?" Puck asks.

There's no point in hiding it anymore so I just nod. "It was supposed to be a surprise…for her."

"San…" I can hear the worry in his voice and I know he knows what happened.

I shake my head and divert my attention back to my drink. I drown it down and it burns my throat. "Forget it. I'll need more if I'm going to working on this all night." I say lifting up my empty glass.

Puck nods. "Do you need help with it?"

"No, but I do want to be alone, so please." I say quietly. I didn't mean it in an offending way and Puck gets that so he nods again and gets up. I follow him to the door and lock it once he's gone.

I walk back to the dark room and look at the piece. "Now we know that I need you more than you'll ever need me." I whisper to myself.

* * *

"Santana...Santana…San!" I hear being yelled.

I groan and force my eyes open. I hear foot paddling again the floor and the door slams open. "Santana!" I hear Quinn's voice echo in the room.

"Why are you so loud?" I groan.

But Quinn doesn't say anything and I know Puck told her what happened because I could see the pity in her eyes. "Don't look at me like that." I say.

"Sorry," she says looking down at me. "Are you okay?"

I slowly get up from the floor, "Fantastic."

"Being an asshole isn't going to help anyone here." Quinn says, frowning

"Whatever. What do you need?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay!" Quinn yells.

I cover my ears, "Whoa, what's with the yelling?"

"San, you need to tell me what going on there," Quinn says pointing to my head, "Because I don't know how to help you."

"I don't need help with anything, Q."

She looks at me and then behind me. Her eyes land on the picture and they widen. "This is your last piece?" I guess Puck didn't tell her everything. But I still nod.

"This is your best so far." Quinn states. "She doesn't know?"

I shake my head and man that hurts. I didn't even think I drank that much yesterday but then I look at the two empty glasses of vodka and everything makes sense now.

"So when do we have to leave for this thing tonight?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"San…you sure you want to go tonight?"

"Why not? It's going to showcase my things." I retort.

"I figured with everything that happened, you wouldn't—"

I cut her off though because I know where she's going with it, "I wouldn't go? I may be broken, but I'm not shattered, Q. I'll be fine."

Quinn nods and I think she gets that I really don't want to talk about this anymore so she changes the subject. "We thought it would be a good idea if we had dinner out tonight before we head to the gallery."

I nod. "Sure, just text me where and when and I'll meet you guys there."

I walk Quinn out and I'm about to shut the door when she hand stops me, "San…it's going to be okay."

* * *

I arrive at the entrance of the restaurant and pause before I go in. I pace back and forth, "Stay calm and chill, everything is going to be okay." I whisper to myself.

Once I feel relaxed enough I enter and I see Quinn, Kurt, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes and Sam.

I hear my name being yelled by three different people. "Where's Beth?" I ask.

"She's with Rachel's dads." Quinn says.

"Oh, you guys should've brought her." I say while taking a seat in between Quinn and Kurt.

"Well, we thought after everything, we could go out." Quinn says.

I take a sip of my drink and nod, not even bothering to say "no". I look across from me and I see an empty seat. "Is there supposed to be someone else coming?"

"Uh…Umm…" Quinn says, well more like stutters.

"When I called in to make the reservation, I told the incorrect number of people attending tonight. Sorry, my mistake." Rachel says cutting in.

I nod, "No need to apologize."

Rachel looks at me then at everyone else. She gives me a confusing look. I think she was expecting me to retort with a smart ass comment, but honestly, I don't have the energy.

"Did you guys order yet?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"No, we were waiting for you." Kurt says.

"Oh, alright," I look through the menu and everyone else does also.

After looking at our menu, the waitress still hasn't come to take our order yet. It's been at least fifteen minutes. "So much for a five fucking star restaurant," I mumble to myself. I'm starting to get a little impatient. I take a sip of my drink and slam it down drawing my friends' attention. Okay, scratch that, maybe more than, "a little impatient"."

I scoot my chair back and I'm about to get up when a voice stops me.

"I'm sorry about the wait; my name is Lauren and I'll be your waitress tonight, what can I get for you?"

Holy shit. That can't be…

I turn around slowly and when I'm met with the familiar sight of a blonde with hazel eyes. When I realize who it is, I stand up faster than I ever thought I was capable of.

"Lauren?!" I yell excitedly. I look around the table and see the huge smiles on every one of my friends' faces. I return my attention back to Lauren and step around my chair and engulf her in a huge hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Q, was telling me about this opening, and who would pass on a chance to see your things?" She says smiling at me. I let go of her and look at Quinn and mouth, "thank you" to her. She smiles and nods back at me.

"I thought you were in London? Doing a photo-shoot?" I say.

"Well, I was, but I'd rather be here." She says smiling. "Why? Did you not want me here?" she teases.

"Of course I want you here." I laugh and look around and notice the empty seat. Then it clicks. "So, that seat is for you then?" I ask and Lauren nods.

"That was pretty good acting Rach," I say laughing.

"Pretty good?" Rachel asks looking offended.

Quinn leans in to kiss her cheek, "Babe, I think that's the closest thing to a compliment you're ever going to get from her, so just accept it."

Rachel huffs and everyone else laughs. "So are we going to stand here or are you going to walk me to my seat?" Lauren asks, turning to me.

"Oh, yeah." Lauren loops her arm around mine and I walk her to her seat. It's not really that far away but I'm just happy to see her that I don't even have time to think.

"How you doing, Puck," Lauren asks trying to start a conversation.

"You know. Same old, same old; I can see you're doing great." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yep, definitely same old, same old," Lauren retorts.

I pull the seat out for her and return back to my seat. "Mercedes, how's that second album coming along?"

"Girl, you know it's going to be amazing." Mercedes says smiling and looking proud.

"I just can't wait to walk down the runway while your music is playing…again." Lauren says while smiling back. "I had so much fun the first time at the Victoria Secret fashion show."

"I'm still upset that I didn't get to go." Puck chimes in.

"We know." Everyone says at the same time. It's pretty funny how the awkward tension just disappeared but I'm definitely grateful for it.

"So are you going out with us after everything too?" Kurt asks.

"If San wants me too, then yes." Lauren says while looking at me.

"Please, San's still surprised that you're actually here. No way she's going to say bye to you soon." Kurt says, chuckling.

"You can't blame me? I haven't seen one of my best friends' in over a year." I say in defense.

"Awh, I miss you too, San." Lauren says, winking at me.

* * *

We're in the car right now. We, being: me, Lauren, Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt. The others are in the other car. We arrive at the gallery and I get out of the car. The others get out and I feel an arm loop around mine. "I figured, I'd invite myself to be your date tonight." Lauren says winking at me and I just chuckle as she pulls me towards the entrance.

"I can't wait to see all your pieces! They're seriously the most gorgeous things ever."

"Careful, Lauren, we don't want to boost her already large ego." Puck says laughing as he walks pass us.

"Shut up," I mumble. Lauren pulls me to another section and we start walking around. "You want a drink?" I ask her.

"Yes, please."

I walk over to where one of the servers is with a tray that has glasses filled with champagne. I grab two and walk back to where Lauren is. I stop dead in my tracks though when I see which piece she's looking at. All thoughts of Brittany come rushing back to me. I step closer to Lauren, "Beautiful right?" I ask.

"Every piece of yours is beautiful, San." Lauren says turning around to look at me. She takes one of the glasses of champagne and loops her arm back around mine. "Lets keep going." She says as she leads me forward again.

The night goes pretty well far. I mean, I haven't snapped yet. But of course, the night isn't over yet.

We keep walking until I hear someone say my name. Shit, this seriously can't be happening right now. I sigh. Turning around I'm graced with the presence of my lovely ex-girlfriend, Adriane. I hope you guys sensed the sarcasm there.

"Santana." She repeats happier this time but before she continues she looks at Lauren, "Lauren." She states with no expression what-so-ever. This night is going to turn out tremendous. "Can I talk to you, Santana?"

I look to Lauren and then back at Adriane, "Sure, what's up?" I ask, still with Lauren by my side.

"I meant alone." Adriane says looking at Lauren.

I feel Lauren loosen her arm around mine and she moves her face close to mine to whisper something in my ear, "I'm going to go to the restroom, I'll be back in five." With that, she turns around and heads in the opposite direction leaving me and Adriane staring at each other.

"What's up, Adriane?" I say trying to keep my cool. I mean, I could have her kicked out, but I'm really not looking forward to starting a scene right now.

"So, you and Lauren? I should've seen that coming, she always did have the biggest crush on you."

I scoff, "Really? Lauren and I are just friends, Adriane."

"She's always had feelings for you, Santana. Even before we dated, she was into you," Adriane states, jealousy laced in her tone.

I scoff again; I really don't have time for this shit. This was supposed to be a fun night and "fun" is totally out of the window.

"Is that all that you wanted to say? Because if that is, then I should probably get going." I state.

"Wait, San!" Adriane all but yells. "I miss you."

I chuckle, "I really wish I could say that I miss you too, but I don't."

"Santana," she says stepping closer, "I miss you and I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say it to get you to believe it but I really am."

"Saying "sorry" so many times won't make me believe it, it actually just make the word less significant because I know you're just saying it because you can." I retort.

Adriane sighs but she keeps her eyes on mine. She steps even closer and grabs my hands. "I know you still feel something, San. Give me another chance, please." She says as she grips my hand.

I shake my head and I'm about to take a step back but then she wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lips to mine. I barely have time to register what's happening before I push her back. "Adriane, you need to stop." I tell her. But she's already trying to pull me back in. I grip her waist tighter to hold her back.

"Listen, you can either leave, willingly or I can make you leave." I tell her calmly.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything." She says.

Looking at her, I already know my answer. "I. Didn't. Feel. Anyth—" I don't get to finish my sentence though because something else catches my attention. Looking past Adriane, I see blonde hair, blue eyes. Brittany.

I didn't think she would actually come.

She's staring directly at us. With no expression whatsoever but with the tear that's slowly rolling down her cheek, I know exactly what she's feeling. She brings her hand up to wipe away the tear and she runs out.

I loosen my grip on Adriane's waist and start to move around her but she moves, stepping in front of me. "Sant—"she starts.

"Security!" I yell. I really need to see her and I don't have time for this shit. The security approach up. "This woman here doesn't have an invitation to this is event, so can you please escort her out?"

"Yes, Miss. Lopez."

I'm already gone before they even pull Adriane away. I head to where I saw Brittany walking. I walk to the front and I see Brittany standing there and staring at the door watching the rain as it comes down.

"It's raining pretty hard out there." I say.

Brittany doesn't say anything, she just nods. I step closer to where she is. "Britt," she still doesn't turn around though. "I—"

Brittany cuts me off though, "You don't need to explain, Santana." She says still facing the door.

I sigh. This is ridiculous. I move forward so that I'm standing in front of her. "I'm happy you came." I say.

Brittany finally looks up and her eyes are watery. "You can't say stuff like that." She mumbles.

"What made you change your mind?" I ask, ignoring her statement.

"Tina...she told me what you were doing." Brittany pauses and looks at me, "and also this." She says lifting up the invitation that I slipped under her door.

I look at the invitation and smile because I know exactly what is written on the back of it. Brittany turns the envelope over and she starts reading.

"You asked me what this meant—"

I cut her off though and recite it to her, myself.

"You asked me what this meant. This thing between us, and I guess my answer for you wasn't what you were looking for. It's not that I don't know nor because I'm not sure what we are, it's just…there's no defining us in one word. I'm not afraid of commitment, the heart wants what it wants and I'm not afraid to admit that I want you. So, I could list a number of things you want us to be labeled as: friends, lovers or girlfriends. You could choose which one you want us to be, but I'd prefer we'd be a combination of the three."

When I finish, I look up at Brittany and I see tears rolling down her eyes. "You remembered it?" she chokes out.

I smile genuinely and nod. I make a move to step closer to her and this time she doesn't try to step back. "'Course I did."

"Was that answer better?" I ask.

Brittany smiles big, as she steps closer to me. "So much better." She whispers.

"I'm sorry if I made it seem like I wasn't sure about this. Us." I reach out to cup Brittany's face and I pull her in. Our lips are millimeters apart when she turns her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at her face. Brittany seems hesitant to say anything but I can tell whatever it is, it's really getting to her.

"Who…who was that girl in there?" Brittany asks. She doesn't sound mad though, just sad.

"You remember when I told you about my ex coming back?" I ask, and Brittany nods. "Well, that was her."

"Oh," Brittany tries to take a step back but I hold her still by holding her waist. "Why was she here?"

"Because she's crazy," I chuckle but Brittany doesn't laugh. "Britt, it doesn't matter to me why she was here, but does matter that_ you're_ here."

I search for her eyes and they finally reach mine. I smile and I can see a small but genuine smile forming on her lips. She pulls in for a hug and buries her face in the crook of my neck. I pull back and take her hand in mine, "Can you close your eyes for me?" I ask. She looks hesitant but she does, "I want to show you something." I whisper.

She nods and I lead her back to where the pieces are. When we get to where I want us to be there aren't many people around anymore. I squeeze her hand, "Open your eyes, Britt."

I turn to look at Brittany and I see her eyes widen. "This one is my favorite." I say.

Brittany turns her attention towards me, "That's me." She says softly.

"That's why it's my favorite."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, it's been awhile, I know. Don't hate me!**

**I'm sorry and I could give you guys numerous excuses but you guys probably won't care.**

**Lol, so here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Brittany has her attention to me; I think she's still surprised about the picture. Sure she knew I was doing something for her, but not exactly _this_. She steps closer and wraps her arms around me and instantly my hands go to hold her waist. Brittany leans in closer and closer, and my heart starts beating faster and faster. I didn't even think it was capable of beating this fast. But…I guess she's the exception.

Our bodies are so close together that I can feel her heart beating too. Our lips are so close, but not quite touching yet. Our breaths are ragged and heavy. The crazy part? We haven't even done anything.

The tips of our noses are gently brushing against one another. "You did this for me, thank you." Brittany whispers. I smile and lean in to get rid of the last couple centimeters separating us apart so our lips can finally connect. Brittany hums and I can feel the vibrations coming from her lips, which causes me to smile. I pull back and I see Brittany's lips turn into a smile. Her smile though. I lean back in to give her a soft peck and her smile gets even bigger.

I squeeze her waist and her eyes flutter open. Don't even get me started with her eyes. "So are we…" she starts.

"I want us to be together. Officially." I tell her. "Whatever label you want to put on us is fine with me, I just want to be with you." I say honestly.

"Officially." She repeats with a sparkle in her eye. "I really like the sound of being with you…officially." She says, grinning.

"I just really like you." I respond without any hesitation.

"You keep on saying things like that and it just makes me want to kiss you." Brittany says.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." I smile and cup her cheek. "You're so beautiful." I lean down to place a soft peck on her lips then one on her cheek.

I feel Brittany's hand come up to reach for my hand that on her cheek. She takes the hand away and intertwines it with hers. "You're beautiful." She whispers. "You make me feel all these things, and although it makes me confused with so many feeling going on at once, it's the best feeling anyone's ever given me." Brittany says. I smile and Brittany mirrors what I do. Slowly, Brittany leans in and kisses me. We pull apart and just gaze into each other's eyes. Brittany's hands are clasped behind my neck and my arms are wrapped around her waist.

We're too busy engulfed with each other that we don't even hear footsteps coming in.

"Hey, San everyone's ready to g—Oh,"

I turn around from Brittany and I see Lauren standing there with a surprised look on her face. I chuckle. She looks so confused. I turn back to Brittany and kiss her cheek, "I want you to meet someone," I whisper.

"Okay," she whispers. Our fingers are still locked together and I pull her towards Lauren.

As we walk closer to Lauren, I can't read her face at all. "Lauren? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine!" She says smiling. Lauren looks to Brittany and brings her hand out, "Hi, I'm Lauren! You must be picture, girl." She says pointing to the picture.

"That, I am. Hi, I'm Brittany." Brittany introduces herself as she shakes Lauren's hand.

"Pleasure." Lauren smiles. She turns her attention back to me, "Everyone's ready to go, San. We're waiting in the front!"

"Actually, I think you guys should go ahead and go. I kind of have something to do." I tell her.

Brittany turns to me and shakes her head. "You don't have to…go out with your friends tonight."

I turn to Lauren who's just looking at me and waiting for a decision. I feel Brittany grab my hand to squeeze it assuring me that it's okay but I just got her, and I don't want her to leave. "How about you come with us?"

Brittany looks hesitant and unsure of what to say so I squeeze her hand and she looks up at my eyes. "I want you there."

Finally a smile appears and Brittany whispers an "Okay."

"Okay." I say. I turn around to look at Lauren but she's looking at the ground. I chuckle and she looks up at me.

"What?" she asks.

"Find anything interesting on the floor?" I tease.

Lauren pushes my shoulder playfully and mumbles, "Shut up."

I bring up my hand in defense. "Whoa, just a question." I chuckle. Mine and Brittany's hands are still clasped together and as I'm looking at Lauren I see her line of sight, which is directed to mine and Brittany's clasped hands but then she's looking away. She's probably still surprised. I don't read much into it though.

"Shall we?" I ask, I extend my arm out for Lauren to loop her arm around. She looks to Brittany who's just smiling back at her and finally loops her arm around mine.

We make it to the front and I see everyone already waiting there for us. Well…except Puck. Quinn's talking to Rachel and they're whispering things into each other's ears. I think Quinn hears our footsteps because she turns around and once she sees Brittany, she smirks at me, "Brittany! Glad you could join us." Quinn says.

"Hey Quinn," Brittany says, smiling and waves to Quinn.

Brittany and Lauren both leave my side to walks over to where the others are and say Hi. Quinn walks up to me and she has a huge smile planted on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"You seem to be way happier…and now I don't have to worry about you doing something stupid tonight now that Brittany's here." Quinn responds.

"I was fine, you guys were just overreacting." I retort.

"Uh…no. You downed two bottles of vodka yesterday and it's a good thing you were cooped up in the dark room because you would've, without a doubt, done something you would've regretted." Quinn fires back.

"Agreed." Puck's voice comes out of nowhere. "So…what made her change her mind?" Puck continues.

"A couple things; I'm just happy she did." I tell them honestly. I look past Quinn and see Brittany and Lauren talking to Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel.

"Awh, you're such a sap, San," Quinn smiles.

"Don't go all soft on us now, Lopez." Puck chimes in.

"Whatever, are we going or not?" Just as I ask that, we hear the cars pull up. Quinn speaks up, "I'll be right back," she says and then she's out the door.

I feel an arm loop around mine. I turn my head and I see Brittany. "Hey," she whispers.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I ask turning my attention to her. Brittany nods her head but then her eyes land on something else going on behind me. I turn around to see Quinn return with an umbrella in her hand. I look at Rachel and I see a smile on her face, "You are the sweetest," Rachel says, leaning in and giving Quinn a peck.

"Ugh, so cute. Thanks for reminding me that I'm still single." Kurt jokes.

"Don't worry, Kurt, I'm sure Blaine will gladly help with that-"

"Don't even start, Santana." Kurt says, cutting me off. I chuckle and raise my hand up in defense. "I was just saying, jeez." I retort.

Everyone else smirks at Kurt but as I look around the room, I don't see Lauren around. "Hey, where did Lauren go?" I ask.

"She's actually already waiting in the car. I went to grab an umbrella and she was already waiting for us in there." Quinn answers.

"That's weird, she should've told me." I say to no one in particular. I just saw her a moment ago. It's weird, she _would've_ told me. Whatever; she probably just forgot.

"We all ready to go?" Sam's voice asks, out of nowhere.

I turn to Brittany and she smiles and the only thing I can do is return the smile. "Yeah," I answer. I watch as everyone else starts running outside except for Quinn and Rachel that is. Lucky bitches. Brittany's about to step outside but I hold her still until everyone is gone. She turns to me, "What's wrong?" she asks.

I don't answer her, instead I start slipping off my jacket and she's giving me a really confused look. Honestly though, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Once my jacket is off, I turn to Brittany and then she gets it. Her confusion disperses and a smile takes its place. I take my jacket and cover it over mine and Brittany's shoulders. "Sorry it's not an umbrella." I smile.

Brittany giggles and turns her body so that our fronts are facing. She grabs my shirt collar and pulls me in for a kiss. It's short but it's enough to get me smiling like an idiot. When we pull apart I hear Brittany whisper, "So much cuter than an umbrella."

I chuckle, "You didn't have to do that, you know." Brittany says.

"I know, but you just look really beautiful tonight and I didn't want the rain to mess that up." I tell her. Brittany quirks an eyebrow but doesn't say anything so I continue, "Not saying that you didn't look gorgeous any of those other times but-I-uhh, I just meant you probably just spent a lot of time getting ready and—"Before I finish I feel a soft pair of lips crash into mine and I just freeze because I'm still caught off guard but then I feel Brittany's lips moving against mine and I start moving mine so that our lips are melding perfectly together. I'm about to deepen the kiss when I hear Quinn's voice.

"Come on, Romeo! We don't have all day."

I sigh and back away but Brittany rests her head at the crook of my neck and I chuckle. "We should probably go before they drag us out."

"But I feel so comfortable." Brittany pouts.

"I promise you'll be comfortable in the car." I giggle.

"Okay," Brittany lifts her head from my neck but she cuddles into my side and slides her arms around my torso and rests her head on my shoulder.

Brittany steps away and I fix my jacket so it's held out in a way that Brittany can be under it. "You ready?"

Brittany nods and we start walking to the car. Once we've reached it, I step away from Brittany but keep the jacket on her and open the door. She slides in and I follow.

"Who would've thought Santana Lopez could be so sweet." Kurt teases as I shut the door.

"Kurt, you're pushing it." I tell him.

"I'm just saying, I don't think I've seen you be this way towards any other girl." Kurt defends.

"Yeah, well...she's not just any other girl." I say, smiling at Brittany. Because it is true, sure, I know how to treat girls. But with Brittany, she's special, amazing, and wonderful all in one. And I feel like she needs to be treated like she is.

Brittany's smiling back and leans in to peck my cheek.

"You guys are so cute; Santana Lopez kind of made my heart swoon just now." Rachel says.

"Me too, and that's saying something." Kurt says, "I bet you just made Lauren swoon too, and she's straight."

"Alright, I get it." I laugh. I turn to Brittany, "This is why I didn't want you to meet my friends," I whisper. Brittany giggles, "I like them though."

I roll my eyes playfully and I feel Brittany push my shoulder playfully. "I'm kidding." I laugh as I pull her closer to me.

The rest of the car ride is anything but silent and with Rachel and Kurt in the same place, I'm not surprised. Although the car ride isn't silent, there is someone that is.

"You excited, Lauren?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, um…yeah." She answers but her attention is still focused on the window.

"I can practically feel the excitement just oozing out of you." I tease. "C'mon, why are you being so quiet?" I ask.

"I'm just a little tired is all."

"Don't worry, you're probably going to meet some guy, and I doubt you'll be tired." Kurt says joining into the conversation. "There are some cute guys in New York, just don't find the ones that are douche bags."

"Ooh, maybe I can hook you up with Brody!" Rachel suggests.

"No, we're not hooking Lauren up with him." Quinn says, cutting in.

"Why?" Rachel asks.

"He seems suspicious." Quinn answers.

"You guys all seem to have forgotten that Lauren has a boyfriend," I point out. All eyes are on me. "_Had,_" Kurt corrects.

My head snaps to Lauren and I look to her for confirmation and she shrugs her shoulder. "It didn't work out." She says simply.

"Whoa. First of all, why didn't you tell me? And second, I thought you really, really liked Todd." I let out; clearly frustrated that she didn't tell me.

Lauren turns her body fully to face me and looks at me straight in the eye, I can tell she's going to go on full defensive mode, "You were busy, and he just wasn't the one."

"It's seriously that simple? I remember you calling me two months ago and telling how much of a sweetheart he was."

"It doesn't matter how nice or sweet he was. He just wasn't it. I felt like I was doing too much just to feel a simple spark. You may have to work at being in a relationship, but you shouldn't have to work at being in love."

Again, when she says that, she looks at me straight in the eye but I don't get what she's trying to tell me. It's silent for a little and I feel Brittany squeeze my hand to get my attention. I turn my attention to her but before I could say anything, Quinn clears her throat, "Well, looks like we're here! Come on babe!" She says pulling Rachel out the car.

I get out of the car and help Brittany out. She starts pulling to me to the entrance but I stop her. "Hey, I gotta do something really fast, save me a drink?"

Brittany smiles, nods, and leans in to kiss my cheek. "I'll save you a dance too." Brittany whispers in my ear. I shudder a little and man is she good. Brittany giggles and turns around and starts walking towards the entrance. I'm so engrossed in just watching the way her hips are swaying that I lose thought of the reason why I'm even outside instead of with Brittany but then I see another flash of blonde hair. Lauren.

I reach out to stop her and she turns around to give me a confused look. "What's up, San?"

"Did something happen?" I ask. "I mean everything seemed fine earlier but then you all of a sudden just got distant."

I hear her sigh, "You really have no idea, do you?"

"If I did, I would not be asking you." I tell her. "I'm so lost."

Lauren rolls her eyes and huffs. "Never mind. Like I said, I was just tired."

"You know, you can use that excuse all you want, but I'm your best friend and I know you're lying to me."

"Then you should know what I'm lying about." Lauren retorts.

"I'm not a mind reader. You have to give me something to work on." I sigh. "I swear, we were having so much fun earlier and then your mood changes and I don't know what happened. I thought you were having a good time."

"Can we please just talk about this later?" Lauren says stepping closer to me, "I haven't seen you in forever and I just want us to have fun tonight."

I look at her because I know she's using that an excuse to not talk about this and she's probably hoping that I forget. Lauren seems to know what's going through my head though so she speaks again, "I promise, I'll tell you about it tomorrow," she says grabbing my hand.

I look at her in silence before nodding. "Okay, but I'm not forgetting."

Lauren has a little smile, now on her face. "Okay, okay." And with that, she tugs me into the club.

* * *

Upon entering, the first person that I spot is Brittany and it's like it's just the two of us because she spots me too. Brittany gets up from where she's sitting at the bar and walks towards me.

"Hi," Brittany says to me. Then she looks to Lauren and smiles, "Hi." She greets.

I chuckle because she looks really shy and cute. "Hey," I respond.

"Come on! I want to dance." She says reaching her hand out to grab mine and I let her. But as she's pulling me, I realize that my other hand is with Lauren so I turn to her, "I'll find you later, okay?"

Lauren nods and gives me a small smile, "I'll be at the bar."

I nod and let myself be tugged away by Brittany. Once we get lost in the crowd of people, I pull her close so I don't lose her. Brittany throws her arms around my neck our bodies meld together. My hands by instinct go to her waist and I feel swaying of Brittany's hips.

After a moment of just swaying her hips against mine, I feel Brittany's breath on the shell of my ear. "Honestly, I didn't want to dance. I just wanted to be with you."

I smile. "I'm glad you used that excuse." I say.

Brittany now has her head rested on my shoulder, close to my neck and I can feel the smile forming on her face. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" I ask her because even though I know we just got here, I can tell Brittany wanted some time alone with me.

"Your friends—" Brittany starts but I finish for her.

"Will understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely." I assure her.

Brittany lifts her head up to see my friends sitting around, taking shots in the area that was RSVP'd. "Lets go hang out with them for a couple minutes then we can go. I don't want to feel like I'm stealing you from them."

I smile and start tugging Brittany to where the others are.

As we get there, Sam comes up to us and throws his arm around me. "Take a shot with me!" he shouts.

I chuckle because he is totally gone. They did get here first than us but surely, they could not have drank that much. "Mercedes, control him." I say pushing him away from us. Sam falls down and he just lies on the ground.

"He'll be fine." Mercedes says continuing to sing along to the song while taking sips of her drink.

I pull Brittany to sit down with the others and Kurt hands me two shots. I shake my head but turn to Brittany. "You want a shot?" I ask.

Brittany shakes her head. "I have classes to teach in the morning."

I turn to Kurt and shake my head again. "We'll pass."

"Oh, come on!" Quinn shouts.

I look to her and she looks like she minutes away from passing out too. I chuckle and ask, "What?"

"You need to celebrate! There were so many pledges for your art pieces tonight!"

I laugh louder this time. "Where's the Hobbit, Q?"

Quinn twists her head and we follow her line of sight and see Rachel Dancing with a Drink in her hand. "God, she is so perf." Quinn slurs. Next thing we know, Quinn's up and joining Rachel in her dance.

I hear Brittany giggle besides me. "She's funny, drunk."

"Oh, this is just the beginning. In about ten minutes, she'll be angry." I chuckle.

"Wh—"

"Santana! My lesbro! I need your help!" Puck says sitting in-between me and Brittany. "This girl says that if I get you to meet her, she'll dance with me." Puck explains.

"Sorry, I'm not doing that." I laugh.

"Okay, but hear me out." He says sitting up straighter and grabbing my hands. "She is so hot. Like, cover-of-Maxim hot. Come on please."

I sigh because I'm sure Puck won't let up until I do this. I look past him to Brittany and I'm sure she heard what Puck was asking. I can tell she doesn't want me to go but she doesn't want to say anything so I get up and pull her up with me.

I turn to Puck, "I'll be back."

I pull Brittany to a little secluded area where it's just us. "You can tell me if you don't want me to do something okay? This is a relationship and we have to work this out. I won't decide important thing that will affect us without telling you and vice versa."

Brittany sighs. "I know. But if I tell you not to do something, I feel like I'm being a jealous girlfriend and I don't want to be that."

"Well, I don't want to feel like I'm being a bad girlfriend so you have to tell me, okay?"

Brittany nods.

"…So is it okay if I go help Puck out?"

Brittany sighs but nods. "I trust you."

I smile and lean in to kiss her. "I'll miss you." I tell her before I walk back to Puck.

"Come on, Puckerman. Lets get this over with."

Puck basically jumps up and all about crushes me with his hug. "I owe you!"

"Yes you do." I say as he's pulling me to another RSVP'd area. Once he reaches the girl he's looking for, he taps her on her shoulder and she turns around, ready to say something but then stops when she sees me.

"Holy shit." She says looking in awe. "You weren't lying." She says to Puck.

"Hey, I'm Santana." I say extending my hand out to her.

She shakes it but doesn't say anything and continues to just grasp my hand. After about two minutes of silence I speak up. "Well, it was nice meeting you…" she never did say her name so I just stop at that. She smiles but continues to just shake my hand. I smile back at her and use my other hand to release it from her grasp.

"It really was a pleasure, but I have to go." I say. I step back and pat Puck on the back. "Good luck buddy." I tell him.

I walk back to our reserved area and find Brittany, Kurt and Lauren talking away.

"Hey, guys." She says.

Brittany looks up at me and she's beaming. "Hey, San." Kurt says getting my attention.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"Oh, your girl Brittany here has just been gushing about you for the last couple minutes." Kurt says.

"Have you now?" I ask Brittany with a smirk.

Brittany blushes and bites her bottom lip. "God, you are so cute." I chuckle. I grab her hand and lace our fingers together. "We're actually about to head out now." I tell them.

"I wanted to show her something before I drop her off at home."

All eyes are on me. "Wow, Santana Lopez is pulling all the moves tonight." Kurt chuckles, "Right, Lauren?"

I look to Lauren and I can see she is sporting a smile. But it's a small, tentative one. Lauren nods though and I don't worry as much anymore. "We're talking tomorrow right?" I ask.

"Definitely."

"Good." I smile. I stand up and take Brittany's hand. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Tell the drunken ones I said bye." I laugh. Brittany giggles and loops her arm around mine.

* * *

We start walking down the street in silence. It's not an awkward silence but more of a content silence. It feels amazing to just be with her. We don't have to do anything, her presence just makes me happier and I think right now, in this moment, I finally appreciate that.

I feel Brittany unloop her arm from mine but the second it's gone, it's back but around my waist and I feel her leaning into my side. I smile and look to her. Brittany smiles back and I wrap my arm around her shoulder to pull her in closer so she has her head rested close to my neck. I bring my other hand up to brush away some of the strands that land across her face because of the light wind around us.

When I pull my hand back Brittany asks me something that really doesn't surprise me. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the building," I tell her, simply. "It's a surprise, so don't ask why…and please don't pout because you and that pout will be the death of me."

Brittany giggles and I feel the vibrations from her body transfer to mine. "Fine, no pouting, but I still want to ask why." She smiles in a mischievous way. "Are you taking me back there to seduce me? Because if you are, then it's not going to work."

I know she's teasing so I smirk. "Whoa, seducing? Whose moving fast now, Pierce?" I tease back.

Brittany rolls her eyes in fake annoyance and hits my abdomen in a joking way. I release a throaty chuckle and Brittany hits my abdomen again. I bring my hand back to her face and tilt her chin up so that we're looking at each other directly. "I'd rather take you out on millions of dates" I tell her. Brittany smiles, like I just put stars in the fucking sky, "…then maybe along the way, I'd seduce you, because…wow. Have you seen yourself?"

This time Brittany lets out a laugh and shoves me away from her. "Way to ruin the cute moment." But by the way that she's biting her lower lip, I know she didn't mind it so I smirk.

Now that she's further away from me, I just stare at her fully because she's so beautiful. No words can do justice. The way her hair flows with the wind, the way her body just naturally moves, the way she has this innocence to her. I think I might be fall—"Umf!"

"Oh my god! Santana! Are you okay?"

I'm lying on dirty New York Streets but Brittany's still with me so I don't feel half as bad as I would. I rub my forehead to release the pain from it clashing to the street pole. "So much for falling." I mumble.

"What?" Brittany asks. She has a worried expression on her face and it's kind of cute how much she cares so I start smiling. Brittany's worried expression turns into confusion, "Do you have a concussion?"

Slowly my smile turns casual. I pull myself up and Brittany gets up with me. I rub the back of my neck and start looking around in confusion then I turn to Brittany, "Am I dead, Angle? 'Cause this must be heaven."

Brittany's confusion disperses and then she's giggling. "You're silly," she says shoving my shoulder. "…and if that's your way of seducing me, you better try harder."

"Again with the accusations." I chuckle.

"I just say it how I see it." Brittany says in a sing-song voice.

I look at Brittany and just like that I realize that I don't want to say bye to her unless it's followed by an, "I'll see you later," or an "I'll be back," and when I look at her, I imagine how crazy I must sound because I haven't known her for too long but then again, I don't think time should measure how you feel about someone. And being with her like this makes me adore her even more than I already do. I like feeling like this with her. How everything and everyone else doesn't matter, it's just us being us.

A squeeze on my hand brings me out of my trance and I look to my right. "Are we going to go in?"

"Oh, yeah. Hold on." I start digging through the pocket of my jacket for the keys that Quinn gave me…well before she was drunk. I unlock the door and open it up for Brittany, "Go ahead." I smile.

"Always so charming. Don't you get tired of it?" Brittany teases.

"Never." I answer meekly. "Now come on." I say as I close the door and pull her towards the elevator.

The building itself is pretty old but the interior has been renovated and thank god they put an elevator in this thing even though it's not even that tall of a building. It only goes up five levels and I push 5 on the elevator button.

Once the elevator door closes I turn to Brittany and she turns to me. "What are we doing?"

"That would ruin the surprise." I tell her.

"I never really did like surprises…well only because I got too excited." She says. Brittany takes a step closer and throws her arms around my neck and it causes me to step back a step. "Now I'm questioning who is going to seduce who." I chuckle and Brittany laughs. But then the laughter gets set aside as we stand in the elevator and we're just looking at each other.

"I really want to kiss you right now." I tell her.

"I won't stop you."

I smile and bring my hand up to cup her cheek. My thumb runs over her cheek over and over again and it's not that I just now take in how beautiful she is, because even a blind person can tell she's gorgeous but it's now that I become aware of how she's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. And I take pictures of beautiful women for a living so that's saying something. But none of them even compare to one tenth of her of her beauty.

I start to lean in and we're so close to just dispose of the distance. I see Brittany's eyes gingerly close and my eyes gently shut afterwards. Our top lips are lightly brushing but we're not doing anything yet and I'm about to just capture her bottom lip between mine when we hear a ding that brings us out of our moment.

The elevator door opens along with our eyes open and I laugh. Brittany smiles and lets her head fall near my collarbone then I hear her laughter fill the elevator also. "I know I said "slow" but I think we're too slow on some things." She says lifting her head back up. I nod agreeing with her.

"Definitely. We're too dramatic." I smirk. "Now, come on before the elevator closes." I pull Brittany out the elevator door and I start walking her towards another door.

"The elevator only stops at the fifth floor so we have to take the stairs for the next level." I tell her.

Brittany gives me a confused look. "There are only five floors."

"Technically, yes." I prop the door open and let Brittany enter first. "Lets go." I grab Brittany's hand and our fingers naturally intertwine. We get to the top of the stairs and there's a door there. Hopefully most of the rain from earlier has dried up now. I pull my keys back out but before I open the door and check the time. I smile because I still have eighteen seconds to spare. I unlock the door revealing that we're currently on the rooftop of the building. I look to Brittany but she still has confusion written all over her face. I hold my hand out for her to take and she does. Slowly I walk her to the center and that's when Brittany speaks up.

"What are we—" Although her sentence gets cut short because of the string of lights turning on, illuminating the entire rooftop. Brittany's eyes widen and she brings her hand up to cover her mouth, stopping the gasp from escaping.

I smile and walk over to the side pulling out my phone. I reach where the covered speakers are and I plug my phone clicking on the playlist that I want. I walk over to Brittany who's looking at me with the biggest smile on her face.

"What—how did you do this?"

I shrug. "I had some time." I tell her trying to play it off. But of course Brittany knows so I shrug again, "Okay…technically I had a lot of time. I spent the last week setting this up while trying to finish up my pieces for the art show."

"But the lights just…how?"

I smile, "I know some people." I tell her simply.

"This is the most beautiful thing—"

"I think that's debatable." I say, squeezing her hand. Brittany stops looking around and looks at me.

"You really know how to make a girl's heart melt, don't you?"

"I try." I say bringing my hand up to scratch the back of my neck. "Oh, um, hold on." I jog back to where my phone is plugged in and I turn up the volume a little bit so it's easy to hear the current song playing which is the same song that we danced too when we were at the park. I walk back to Brittany and hold out my hand, "Can I have this dance?"

Brittany's nodding her head while chewing on her bottom lip. I pull her close to me and pull her arms up to wrap around my neck. Brittany lets her head rest on my shoulder and I can feel her breathing because we're so close together. "So, can I consider this our first date?" I ask.

Brittany lifts her head back up to look me in the face and she has a smile plastered on. She shakes her head no and I smile because knowing Brittany, I knew she'd say that.

"You're supposed to ask me to go on a date with you." Brittany teases.

"Oh, right. I knew that." I smile and direct my next question to her, "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Brittany un-wraps her arms from my neck and she's tapping her chin with her index finger. "No, I don't so."

"What? Why not?"

"You can set up this cute date but you won't ask me out in a cute way? …Judging you." Brittany teases.

"Oh, playing hard to get again, are we?" I tease. "Luckily, I have a backup plan just in case you would say no." I move away from Brittany and move to where all the lights are generated from. I find the switch that I'm looking for and turn it on. Once it's on, I can see from the corner of my eye the brightness from the other set of lights.

"Cute enough?" I look to Brittany, her eyes are wide and she's nodding. In front of her are some Christmas lights I found when I went around looking for something to take photos of for my gallery.

I ended up just walking around New York, along the way I saw a guy throwing away a box of lights because Christmas was over for the year and they were tangled. Long story short, he was more than happy to hand them over to me. The only difference between the lights now to when I first got them is now they're untangled and they're on the ground spelling out the word, "Date?"

I'm still looking at Brittany and she still has a surprised look on her face which causes me to laugh. "So…how about that date?"

Brittany takes her attention away from the lights and looks to me. Then she's nodding her head then she's walking to where I am and engulfs—okay more of tackles me into a hug because I'm all of a sudden on the ground with Brittany's legs on either side of my waist and she has her lips pressed to mine. It catches me off guard but I'm kissing her back and I'm not even focused about the slight pain from my back colliding with the roof. My hands go to her waist to hold her there and I feel her smiling against my lips before she's pulling back and looking at me. I'm still kind of dizzy from being tackled and being out of breath so I'm breathing pretty hard. Brittany giggles on top of me, "This is so cute. You're so cute. Thank you."

I smile and bring my upper body up so that our faces are closer together. "Are you happy?" I whisper. Brittany's now basically sitting on my lap, "Extremely." She answers lowering her head down to connect our lips again. "Mmmm," I hum. "Then I'm happy." I mumble against her lips.

Brittany pulls back and she starts tracing the outline of my collarbone, "I don't think I've ever been asked out on a date while being at the date, if that makes sense."

I laugh, "First time for everything right?"

"Definitely."

"Now, come on." I say patting her thigh. "Let's dance."

Brittany's smile gets incredibly bigger and she's climbing off of me but not before she's giving me a soft peck on the lips.

By the time we're up the song changes and I smile because of the song.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Tonight, don't leave me alone_

_Walk with me_

_Come and walk with me_

_To the edge of all we've ever known_

_I can see you there with the city lights_

_Fourteenth floor pale blue eyes_

_I can breathe you in_

"Can I have this dance…again?" I ask, holding out my hand for her.

Brittany giggles but nods her head. She places her hand out on top of mine and I pull her in closer so her arms wrap around my shoulders and my hands are on her waist. We're so close together and I can hear Brittany whisper something in my ear, "I like this song."

I squeeze her waist, "Me too."

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door _

_No, I could not want you more _

_Then I did right then_

_As our heads leaned in_

Brittany rests her head on my shoulder and we're just swaying back and forth just enjoying this moment that's just for us.

_Well I'm not sure what this going to be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see _

_Is the skyline through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you're movin' in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes,_

_Baby don't run,_

_Just kiss me slowly_

I hear Brittany's breathing and as we're just slowly moving around, I let my head fall down to look at Brittany and she has her eyes closed. I let a small chuckle and bring my hand up brush a strand of hair from her face.

_Stay with me_

_Baby stay with me_

_Tonight don't leave me alone_

As I'm brushing away the strand of hair, I see a smile forming on her lips. Brittany unhooks her arm from my shoulder and brings her hand to where my hands are on her face. Brittany slowly moves my hand away and then she's intertwining our fingers together.

_She shows me everything she used to know_

_Picture frames and country roads_

_When the days were long_

_And the world was small_

_She stood by as it fell apart_

_To separate rooms and broken hearts_

_But I won't be the one to let you go_

With the hand that's intertwined with hers, I use my thumb to brush the back of her hand over and over again.

_Oh_

_I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline _

_Through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you're movin' in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes_

_Baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly_

I bring our connected hands up my lips and kiss the back of her hand. Then I feel it being tugged away and I see Brittany bringing my hand up to her lips and placing a soft kiss there. And I'm smiling like an idiot again.

_Don't run away_

I feel her letting go of my hand I let her but she keeps my palm there and she's playing with my fingers until finally, she's linking our pinkies together.

_And it's hard to love again,_

_When the only way it's been,_

_When the only love you knew_

_Just walked away_

_If it's something that you want,_

_Darling, you don't have to run_

_You don't have to go_

The idiotic smile stays planted on my face but I don't care. I'm happy. I feel Brittany lifting her head up and when she does and we finally make eye contact, I can tell, she's just as happy as I am.

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me_

We slowly move our heads towards one another, gradually excluding the gap between us. Once we're close enough together for Brittany, she rests her head against mine and I feel her let out a breath.

_I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline _

_Through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you're movin' in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes_

_Baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly_

I let my other hand that's still resting on her waist, move up until I'm cupping her cheek and using my thumb to brush over her cheek again and again. We make eye contact the whole time until my eyes wonder down to her lips and when I bring my eyes back to hers, she's looking at my lips.

_I'm not sure where this is gonna go_

_But in this moment _

_All I know is the skyline_

_Through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you're movin' in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes_

_Baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly_

And just like that, the space between our lips is gone. It's not rushed or rough and I think that kissing her like this is my favorite. Brittany's head tilts and our lips meld together. I feel Brittany's arms slowly going back around my shoulders as I take her bottom lips in between my lips. Although it's more intense, it still doesn't feel rushed and we're just enjoying this point in time among us. Brittany's holding me closer to her and I'm just about to take her top lip in between mine when she slips her tongue into my mouth and starts massaging mine. I let out a soft moan and when Brittany flicks her tongue to the roof of my mouth things do get a little rushed because my breathing picks up and I'm in need for air so I slow it down to just soft pecks until I pull back. I rest my head against hers and by the way her chest is moving up and down at fast pace, I'm not the only one that needed air.

I feel Brittany's fingers tangled in my hair and I chuckle because we must look like hot messes. But it's not like we give a shit. We're back to just slow dancing to whatever song is playing while our heads are rested against one another. I tilt my head to the side to plant a kiss to her cheek but I just leave my lips her to linger for a couple more seconds. I feel Brittany smiling and so I pull back to look at her fully again, making eye contact.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hi," Brittany says looking back at me.

"Sorry we didn't do much for a first date."

"This was perfect. Just me and you." Brittany says, nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

"You're tired." I state more than question.

"Mhmm." Brittany hums.

"Come on, lets get you home." I say kissing her forehead before pulling back. But Brittany keeps her tight embrace on me.

"I don't want to let go," Brittany mumbles.

"Okay," I whisper, "You don't have to."

We stand there staying embraced for awhile and that's when I think about what Lauren said earlier. "_You may have to work at being in a relationship, but you shouldn't have to work at being in love._"

It wouldn't matter to me if we were just at my apartment, eating Chinese takeout, while watching a crappy movie, all that matters is me and her. I don't have to do a shit load of things to make her happy because knowing that we're spending time together is enough.

It's us being us, and there's no work that has to be done to make my heart feel like this. Just a simple smile from her will do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I missed you guys. I hope you missed me too. **

**I really do enjoy reading the reviews I get from you guys, its what gets me to write. **

**So thank you, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

We stand there for a while longer before it starts getting even chillier. Brittany snuggles closer to me and I let her. "Britt, let's get you home."

I get no response but I know she's awake from her breathing so I start running my hands up and down her sides. I hear a Brittany let out a small giggle, "S-stop, San." And then she's gripping my hand and making it still.

I stay silent for a moment and take in the fact that she shortened my name to just "San". She might've said it before, but now, it's just starting to sink in. The difference between her saying it and Quinn, Puck, Kurt, or any of my other friends saying it, is that with them, my stomach doesn't all of a sudden do these flips nor does it make me smile like an idiot.

"San?" Brittany asks, drawing my attention back to her. I blink my eyes a couple more times before I actually look down and I see her pale blue eyes looking back at me with confusion. The corners of my lips curl and I go back to the point I was trying to get at.

"We got to get you home, Britt. You have an early morning." I say trying to reason with her. But still, I get no response. Instead she just continues to snuggle closer to me.

"Have it your way Pierce." I say before picking her up bridal style. Brittany squeals and starts squirming in my arms. I continue carrying her and she keeps on insisting that I put her down but I ignore her. She wasn't heavy at all (not saying that I thought she would be) and I didn't even break a sweat. Brittany may be a couple inches taller than me and I may not look like the strongest person around but it was nothing.

Eventually she stopped squirming and just enjoyed it because as I was still carrying her in the elevator in silence, she starting poking my face which cause me to laugh and smile which then led her to start poking my dimple. "Your dimple is cute." She stays, still poking it.

I smile even bigger and turn my head so that we're looking at each other. I quirk my eyebrow and Brittany grins before poking my nose. "Boop," she whispers.

"Don't boop my nose." I tease.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asks before she pokes the tip of my nose again. "Boop," she repeats then sticks out her tongue.

"You picked the wrong person to mess with, Pierce."

"Still waiting for you to actually do something about it, _Lopez_," she retorts with a smirk.

"Oh, okay." I say. The elevator door opens and we're on the first floor so I continue carrying her through the lobby. When I look down at Brittany, she has a victory smile planted on her face. I try to hold back the smile that's making its way to my face because she's totally got more to learn about me if she thinks I'm just going to give up that easily.

We're close to the door when I stop dead in my tracks and loosen my grip on Brittany pretending like I was going to drop her. Brittany lets out a squeak and her arms find their way wrapped around my neck in a vice grip. Before she hits the ground I strengthen my grip on her again and hold her back up. When I pull her back up Brittany has her head hidden in the crook of my neck and it causes me to chuckle because she looks so cute with lips pursed and eyes closed.

Brittany slowly raises her head up when she picks up on the amusement in my laughter then she's looking at me with a pout and releases one arm that's around my neck.

"Aw, Britt. Are you mad?" I tease.

I don't get an answer instead I get a playful shove to my shoulder and I hear her whisper, "asshole" before she's crossing her arms and pretending to be mad at me. I know she's not mad at me though because I can tell she's trying to fight the smile from surfacing on her face. But she sure does look cute trying to hide it though.

With her still in my arms I lean in to kiss her and nudge her nose with mine. Her pout is turned into a smile with a blink of an eye. "Forgive me?" I say batting my eyelashes and giving her the best pout I can muster up.

"Oh my god, you are so cute." Brittany lets out in a giggle.

"You should never use the word "cute" to describe me." I laugh while, walking backwards so I can push the door open using my back. We get outside and I remove my arm that's under the back of Brittany's knees so that her feet find their way to the ground and then she's untangling her arms that are around my neck. But as soon as they're away, they find their way back to my hands and our fingers are tangling together. Brittany's starts walking towards the street so she can get a cab but before she gets too far, I tug her back using our conjoined hands. Brittany's body crashes to mine and her other hand rests near my collar bone.

"What are yo-"

Her sentence gets cut short because I'm already pulling her into a kiss. It's a different kiss. It more of a kiss that's saying, "I'm kissing you just because." I pull her bottom lip between mine and I hear her let out a moan. Brittany's mouth opens a little and I slip my tongue into her mouth and let it massage hers. Her hand now is holding onto the collar of my shirt and my hand is holding the back of her neck. The kiss gets a little heated and so I pull back because I do realize we're in the middle of the sidewalk in New York. There may not be anyone around but it's New York and everything is kind of sketchy.

Pulling back I see Brittany's dazed smile and I bring my hand that's on her neck to cup her cheek. We stand there in silence for a couple seconds and then I feel Brittany lean into my touch and then she's turning her face and lightly nudging my hand with her nose. I pull her in for a hug and place a kiss on her forehead. When I pull back she's looking at me with bright blue eyes. "Let's get you home, Britt." I whisper.

* * *

I finally make it home after saying goodbye to Brittany around five times before actually making a move to get back in the cab and only because the taxi driver was getting impatient with us. I told her I'd go visit her at work tomorrow…well actually later today since it's already tomorrow according to the clock beside my bed telling me it's 2:27 a.m.

I walk to my closet to find my pajamas and then I start laying them out on my bed before heading to my bathroom. I'm one of those people who have to take a shower before they go sleep. Otherwise there won't be any sleeping. I'm just about to change out of my clothes when I hear a light knocking on my door. I was thinking about ignoring it at first but they probably heard the shower going so I that's out of the picture. I let out a groan but drag my feet to my door. The tapping doesn't stop, it actually gets more frantic. "Alright, alright." I say loud enough for the person behind the door to stop that shit.

I get to the door but before I open it I look through the peep hole. At first the person has their back turned so all I know is it's a girl with blonde hair but then she turns around and I'm relieved to see it's just Lauren. I open the door and Lauren engulfs me in a hug. "Whoa," I let out, surprised by the contact.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" I ask.

She mumbles something into my neck and I pull her back and take a look at her face. I let out a chuckle because she must've had a really good time at the club. Lauren throws her arms around my neck and pulls me in for another hug. I smile and rub her back. "Lauren, what are you doing here?" I repeat.

"I was dancing but then I wan—really wanted to see you and—" she doesn't get to finish her sentence instead she lets out a hiccup. I pull her back again. And pull her up to move us to the living room. "How did you get here?" I ask as I sit her down on the couch.

"I," hiccup, "Walked." She answers.

"What? Where were the others?" I ask. It's New York; it's never completely safe no matter where you are. Why the hell would Quinn and Kurt just let her walk around New York, drunk? Yeah, I'm going to have to talk to them about this.

"They were still dancing." She takes a breath and continues, "But, I wanted to see you so I just left."

"Alright." I say still rubbing her back. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I say getting up and moving to my kitchen. I pick up a water bottle from the fridge and move back to hand it to her. "Drink." I tell her and watch her take a gulp. She screws the cap back on and looks up at me. "Come on," I tell her, extending my hand out for her to take and leading her to my room.

Entering my room, I set her down on my bed and move to my closet to find another set of pajamas. When I move back I see Lauren lying down and she's knocked out. I move in front of her and tap her thigh. "Lauren," I pull her up so she's sitting up again. "Lauren, change, then you can sleep." She lets out a huff but stands up and starts pulling her dress off, but I stop her. "Whoa, you're really out of it aren't you?" I chuckle. I hand her the pajamas and lead her to the bathroom so she can change with privacy.

While she's in the bathroom I walk back to my closet and I find an extra comforter and take one of the pillows from my bed. I make my way to the couch and set a sleeping abode for myself. I hear the bathroom door open and Lauren walks out looking at least a little more sober than she was before. She's giving me a confused look and I just let out a breathy laugh. "Come on, you can sleep in my room. I'm sleeping on the couch."

I can tell she's about to protest but I beat her to it. "Would you rather wake up tomorrow, with a massive headache on the couch or on a comfortable bed?" I ask. She lets out a sigh and starts moving to my bedroom and I follow her in there.

I pull the comforter that's on my bed down for her and let her slip in before I pull it back over her. She looks at me with an unreadable expression. "God, Adriane is such an idiot." She says.

I raise my eyebrow as a questioning gesture because that was completely out of the blue. But given the fact that she's drunk, I let it go. "Go to sleep, Lauren." I tell her but being Lauren she does the exact opposite. She props herself up using her elbows and she's resting her head on the headboard, while looking at me.

My eyes meet hers and I want to know so bad what the hell is going on in her head. "Adriane is such an idiot." She repeats.

I nod my head. "She is. Now go to sleep. You're going to feel horrible tomorrow."

"I want to talk though." She says running her hand through her hair.

"Sleep now, talk tomorrow." I tell her. She nods her head then moves to lie back down. Once she's settled back in I make a move to stand up but she grabs my hand and pulls me down and wraps her arm around my neck in a hug. "I love you, San."

I let out a small laugh and nod my head. "Love you too, L." I say pulling back up. "Night," I say moving out the room and turning off the lights. I leave the door open and make my way back to the couch. Once I hit the cushion, I let sleep take over my body and I'm entering a whole other world.

* * *

I wake up to quiet taps on my door. I let out a groan and burry my head under my comforter.

"Sanny?"

Hearing that voice, my head pops up and I allow a small smile to grace itself upon my face. I throw the comforter off my body and make my way to the door. I open the door without even bothering to look through the peep hole and when the door opens a little body squeezes through the door. Looking down, I smile as Beth walks in carrying her stuffed bear that I got her for Christmas. Quinn and Rachel follow through the door.

As soon as I shut the door and turn around, Beth's jumping into my arms. "Hey, Bug." I say lifting her up into my arms.

"Hi, Sanny." She says as she starts playing with my necklace. I chuckle and start moving to sit on the couch where Quinn is. Rachel's probably off looking for an Advil or some shit because she looks horrible. So does Quinn, I'm assuming they had the driver bring them here. I put Beth down on the couch and sit next to her.

"You guys have a goodnight yesterday?" I tease.

Quinn looks at me and pulls sunglasses on her face. "Why is it so bright in here?" she asks in lieu of answering me. I get ready to speak again but Quinn puts up her index finger telling me, "Hold on".

"Rachel, can you bring me water?" she says loud enough so Rachel can hear.

"Sure, Honey." Rachel says walking into the kitchen and bringing out a water bottle.

Rachel arrives back with water and hands it to Quinn. They start talking about something while watching TV so I turn my attention to Beth.

"What's got you so quiet, Beth?"

Beth scoots closer to me and whispers something in my ear. "Mommy says that if I stay quiet, she'll take me out for ice cream."

I smile and reach down to pinch her cheeks, "Well aren't you being such a cute kid today." I say. "…but, how about we make a deal? You do something with me and I take you wherever you want to go, Bug. Sound good?"

Beth looks up to me with questioning but interested eyes. She looks to Quinn then back at me before nodding her head. I stand up and pull her down the couch with me. We walk into the kitchen and I lift her up on the island counter. "Okay, Bug. Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to turn on the music and then we're going to walk back to where Mommy and Rachel are and we're just going to sing really, really, really loud, okay?"

Beth gives me a confused look, "But Mommy says I have to be quiet for ice cream…" she says in a sad voice.

"I know, but don't you think Quin—I mean Mommy is being a little grouchy today?" I ask.

Beth's nods her head agreeing with me.

"And singing a happy song to someone makes them happy, right?"

Beth's nodding her head again, "Happy songs, make me happy!" she says excitedly.

"Me too, especially when I'm singing with you." I say pinching her cheeks again. Beth giggles and smiles cheekily. "You ready to roll?" I ask lifting her up and setting her back down on the ground.

"Yessss! Let's go, let's go!" she says pulling on my hand. I giggle at her eagerness and we walk back in the living room casually. Beth walks over to the couch and I walk over to where my doc and phone are. I place it in correctly and adjust volume so it's pretty loud. Scrolling through my music, I choose a song the one song that I believe Beth will forever love. Yep, "Call Me Maybe"

Once the beat of the song begins, I see Beth's eyes widen and she starts jumping up and down. I laugh a little before making my way to her. The sound of the music makes Quinn jump and she takes off her sunglasses to look. I make it to Beth and lift her up before setting her on Quinn. Beth's singing at the top of her lungs. I giggle at that then I turn to Rachel. She's covering her ears with her hands so I lean in to pull her hands away. I pull her up and start twirling her around while singing to her until she's giggling too. Rachel starts singing with us and when I look over to Quinn I see she has Beth in her arms moving around the living room too. I move over to Quinn and pull Beth away, and push Rachel towards Quinn. Beth's laughing in my arms and as I'm twirling around, I see Lauren leaning against the wall smiling at all of us.

I settle Beth on top of the couch and she starts dancing. I move my way to Lauren and I grab her hand pulling her into the living room. She lets out a squeal in surprise and I smile. I start dancing around Lauren just doing goofy dance moves until she's joining me too. The chorus of the song is going again so I look to Beth, point at her and make a telephone gesture with my hands. Beth starts laughing and then she's jumping into my arms.

The song finally comes to an end and I move back to the doc to turn off the music before it starts playing the next song. I turn to Beth, who's still in my arms, and she's smiling at me. "I told you, Mommy would have fun." I say, while walking back to sit on the couch.

"That was so funnnn, Sanny!"

Once I sit down, Beth moves from me to where Quinn and Rachel are and wedges herself in-between them. "Mommy, you're not grouchy anymore and it's 'cause of Sanny!" Beth says, while leaning in to hug Quinn.

"Oh, so this was San's idea?" Quinn asks, quirking an eyebrow at me. She can't really be mad at me because she had fun.

I shrug my shoulders, "Oh, come on Q, you know you had fun!" I say.

Quinn tries to hide the smile that's implementing its way to her face. I smirk knowing that she's not mad and turn to Lauren who's sitting next to me on the couch.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." I say throwing my arms on top of the couch. Lauren turns to me and smiles, "Morning, San."

"Did you sleep well?" I ask.

Lauren nods her head and bites her bottom lip. "Thanks for letting me crash here. Last night was a blur."

"No problem. It's what friends do!" I say smiling to her.

Lauren nods and mumbles a quiet "yeah" before she gets up. "I'm-I think I'm going to freshen up, is that okay?"

"Totally, towels are in the closet and you can borrow any of my clothes." I tell her. Lauren walks down the hallway and when I turn back around to Quinn and Rachel, Quinn's giving me a weird look. She lifts up Beth. "Beth, why don't you go play in your room, I think San's got some more of your presents in there."

Beth jumps up and runs to her room and to be honest, there are probably a couple more presents in there because I wanted to leave some of her presents at my house so she could open them here. Once Beth disappears, Quinn's giving me that same look again.

"Okay, what's with the look?" I ask with an annoyed tone.

"Why was Lauren sleeping here?"

"…Because she was knocking on my door at like, three in the morning?" I answer in a questioning tone. But then I think about last night and I have a few questions of my own. "The better question though, would be, why the hell you guys let her walk all the way to my house in the streets of New York."

They fall silent and then Quinn's answering me, "I honestly don't even remember her telling us she was leaving."

"I did," Rachel says, cutting in.

Quinn and I both turn our attention to Rachel. "She was just dancing with all of us. Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Puck's—"

"Berry, get to the point." I say cutting in.

"Well, if you'd be a little more patient Santana, you'd know. Back to my story; Lauren was dancing with us and then she turned to me and said that she had to talk to you." Rachel explains.

I take in what Rachel is telling me and I honestly can't think about anything but what Lauren wanted to talk about. I mean, if she just left abruptly, it's got to be important but then again, she was very drunk. Then I think about how her mood just changed last night instantly and it definitely has something to do with that.

"Did you at least try to stop her?" I ask, suddenly.

"Of course I did." Rachel says. "As she was walking out, I stopped her and told her she should just wait until tomorrow."

"And?"

"…and she was persistent on going to see you so I told her I would call the cab for her but when I went to get my phone and came back, she was gone." Rachel continues, "Luckily I called her and she answered. She told me she was walking to your house. I told her to text me when she got there."

"One of you guys still should've been with her. It's dangerous as shit out at night." I say

Quinn eyes me for a moment before speaking up, "What'd she even say when she said she needed to talk."

I think about what Lauren said last night and I let out a soft chuckle. "All she said was that Adriane was an idiot."

I mean, there's got to more than that. I think she was just saying that because Adriane was an idiot yesterday. Showing up randomly, kissing me, and then asking for another chance.

"What do you think she means by that?" Quinn asks. When I look to her, she looks like she knows something but she doesn't know if she should tell me and Rachel just looks as lost as I do.

"I think she just thought it was funny because Adriane got her ass thrown out," I say. Quinn nods but she's still holding something back and I can tell. "Okay, what's with all this secretive shit? Tell me what's going on."

"San, Lauren, she—Lauren loves you a lot." Quinn chokes out.

"Well, duh. I love her too. She's my best friend." I retort.

"San, you don't get it. She—"

"Hey," Lauren says entering the living room and plopping herself down next to me. She's got her hair wrapped in a towel and some of my clothes on. "Whatcha talking about?" She asks, smiling.

I really wanted to know what Quinn was getting at. Lauren's my best friend and I just want to understand what's going on. But I decide to just leave it and talk to Lauren about it myself. She said we were going to talk today so hopefully everything's okay.

"Quinn and Rachel were telling about how crazy last night was." I say quickly. I really don't want her to know that we were just talking about her. I mean, it wasn't bad talking but just knowing that people are talking about you in general is kind of suspicious.

"Oh yeah, it was such a blur. I really have no idea what happened after like midnight." Lauren says.

"I didn't know you were such a party animal." I tease.

Lauren hits my shoulder, "shut up," she mumbles. "What are you guys doing today?"

"Quinn and I are taking Beth to get ice cream and then we're going to my Dads house." Rachel says.

Lauren nods and looks to me asking me the same thing.

"I'm going to see Brittany. I have something really nice planned out for us." I smile. Just thinking about it makes me feel like a giddy little kid walking into a candy shop. When I look to Quinn and Rachel, Quinn's giving me a small smile and Rachel too. But Quinn's is different. It's like she's happy for me but at the same time, she's not sure if she should be. I ignore it though. I'll talk to her later.

"What are you doing today?" I ask.

"Oh, my agent says she has something set up for me. And then I have to go to the rehearsal for the show." She says.

We all nod and then Quinn gets up. "We should probably get going. Rachel's dads are excited to see Beth again, even though they saw her yesterday."

"I don't blame them. I can't get enough of her either." I chuckle.

Just as I say that, Beth comes running out of her room and she's jumping on me. "Thank you so much, Sanny!" Beth says hugging me. Well, more like squeezing. Quinn, Rachel, and Lauren are all laughing.

"No problem, Bug." I say ruffling her hair.

"C'mon, Beth, lets get going!" Quinn says lifting her up off me. "Say bye to Santana and Lauren."

"Bye, bye!" She yells. I chuckle. Beth uses both her hands to cover to mouth and blows a kiss to Lauren and I. "Bye, Bug. See ya later!" I laugh as they close the door behind them.

Once the door closes I turn my attention to Lauren. To say that I'm kind of impatient to know what's going on with her is an understatement. Lauren gives me a tight lipped smile. We look at each other for a moment. I really want to know what the hell is going on, and I can just tell from Lauren's face that she doesn't want to talk about anything at all. Lauren goes to stand up but I grab her wrist to stop her. She's trying to bypass the inevitable but I'm not letting it happen so easily.

"You can't avoid talking to me about this."

Lauren laughs. "I'm not avoiding anything. I have to go see my agent…and _you_ have to go see Brittany."

"I don't have to go see Brittany for another hour and a half. And I doubt you just have to coincidently go see your manager right when we were just about to talk."

Lauren huffs but cautiously sits down again. "Not everything can be worked around your schedule, San." We look at each other before I finally speak.

"So yesterday, you were saying—and I quote—"Adriane is such an idiot," and I wanted to know what you mean by that. I know you were drunk, but I know it's gotta mean something." I say ignoring whatever the hell she just said.

I wait for her to respond. Lauren's playing with the hem of her—well my shirt and I know she's thinking of a way to tell me what's going on. It's like she's afraid telling me because she knows someone's going to change.

"Lauren," I say. "just tell me what's going on. Whatever's going on, we'll deal. Whoever's going on, I'll kick their ass." I chuckle. Lauren looks down and I see her wiping her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa!" I say, trying to duck down to get a glimpse of her. I obviously know she's crying but I just want to know why.

All I want to know is why. It's the simplest word to say. "Why". One syllable. "Why". Three letters. "Why". But everyone knows even the simplest of things can be made complicated.

"San, I'm so sorry." Lauren chokes out.

I scoot closer to her, pull her into a hug and rub her back to try to get her to calm down. "Hey, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's going to be okay."

I think about what I just said, and man, don't I feel like a damn hypocrite. I think about all those times Puck and Quinn told me that "everything's going to be okay", and all those times I just want them to shut the hell up because they don't understand anything.

I sit there holding Lauren for a few minutes until she calms down. Just when I was going to drop this and talk about it later, I hear Lauren sniffle. "It's not okay." She mumbles into my shirt. "Everything's going to change."

"What do you mean by "everything"?" I ask.

"Between us. If I just let it out. Just tell you, everything between us is going to change and I love how things are."

"I promise you; nothing's going to change between us. You'll still be the girl that I go get manicures with even though I hate that shit (I do a better job myself), you'll still be the girl I call when I need to get bailed out of jail…again," I say trying to lighten up the mood and it works because Lauren lets out small chuckle. I continue, "You'll still be the girl that I go crying to when shit gets hard, you'll still be the girl that I'd do anything for, you'll still be the girl that's the same Lauren, and lastly you'll still be the girl that is my best friend. Nothing will ever change that." I finish.

Lauren looks up and finally gives me a small smile and I smile back

"So, just tell me, because nothing you say, or nothing that happens, will alter the fact that you're my best friend."

We sit there in silence for a while until Lauren speaks up. "San…I…you know that I love you right?"

"Of course." I answer. I'm starting to wonder why the hell Quinn's saying that Lauren loves me and now she's telling me herself. I know that she loves me. We're best friends.

"Well...I…" Lauren stops whatever she's about to say and looks down at her hands that are fiddling together, shakily. I can tell by the crinkle in between her eyebrows that she's really thinking this over. I have no idea why, but I'm really nervous for her. It's that feeling you get, you know. When you're heart starts racing faster as the seconds pass and when deep breaths don't even become enough to help you get through. So I do the thing that I feel I should be doing. I grab Lauren's hands so they stop shaking and that action alone gets her eyes to meet mine. "Nothing will change." I state to both of us, actually.

We remain seated in my living room in complete reticence. Looking across from me, I can actually see the battle Lauren's fighting just from looking into her eyes. The mystery is: over what? But then, Lauren finally speaks up. "I know…when I tell you this, it won't change how you _feel_,"

I start nodding, confirming that whatever it is, it won't change a damn thing about our friendship.

But then Lauren shakes her head, I can see her eyes glistening just from the tears that are welling up in her eyes, unwilling to fall down and I furrow my eyebrows. "…but I wish it would change how you feel about—"

Lauren gets cut off from her phone going off. Lauren sits back up straight and pulls her phone in-between us. I look down and see that it's Kelly, her manager; I give her a nod telling her to answer it. She answers and from the sounds coming from the other line and just "yes's" and "no's" coming from Lauren that the conversation is one sided. I look away not wanting to seem like I'm eavesdropping and when I hear a small, "Okay, bye" come from Lauren, I turn back to her.

"I have to go, San." Lauren says, standing up and rubbing her eyes.

"Wait, why?" I say standing up with her.

"Kelly says we have a meeting in an hour and I have to go to my hotel before head out there." She says, sniffling.

"…and you can't stay to finish this conversation for a couple more minutes?" I ask.

"Later, I'll be back later." She says nodding. I accompany her to my room and she's picking up her old clothes and shoes from last night. I continue following her to the front door until she turns around and looks at me. "I promise, I'll tell you later."

"I don't know if you realize it Lauren, but you keep on saying "later," and you can keep on pushing it back and back but eventually, someone's not going to be there to listen to you when "later" finally arrives." I finish. I know it sounded a little harsh but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. "It feels like we're driving and driving but we never get anywhere because you don't know where you want to go. I can't help you if you don't tell me where the hell you want to go."

Now looking at Lauren she looks hurt and I wish that I could take all the shit I just said, back. I see a tear rolling down her cheek and she wipes it away quickly with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry," I let out. "I'm so sorry, I was just…frustrated." I say rubbing my eyes.

"I know I keep on postponing it, but I want to tell you when it's right. Not when I only have a couple minutes to explain everything because not even all the time in the world can fully explain everything." Lauren says. She steps closer to me and pulls me in for a hug and I hug her back before she turns and disappears down the hall.

I close the door after her and lean on the wall; going over what the hell just happened.

Not long after Lauren leaves, my phone goes off and I see that it's a text from Brittany. Brittany. Shit, I look to the time, thinking that I was late to go meet up to her, but I still have an hour left. I open the text and for the first time today, a big smile finds its way to my face.

**BRITTANY S. PIERCE**: I miss you.

It's so simple but yet so significant. I just stare at the screen before replying back.

**To BRITTANY S. PIERCE**: I miss you too.

I stare at the phone for a second before putting it down and getting up to go get ready.

* * *

When I arrive at Brittany's studio, I spot Marley in the front as usual. I have flowers in my hand and when Marley notices them her she lets out an "Awh."

I smile and roll my eyes a little because I just realized how much of a sap I am. "They're nice, Santana. But I can't accept these flowers; it might give Brittany the wrong idea about us." She teases.

I throw my head back in laughter, "Marley's got jokes." I say.

Marley lets out a laugh herself before telling me what room Brittany's in, "She's in the first door on the right."

I give her a smile before moving down the hallway. When I approach the door, I hear music still playing and hear some giggling; I don't know whether to go in and wait or just wait out here. I decide on just waiting for her outside.

When the music stops a couple minutes later, the door opens and a swarm of kids and their moms run out of the door. A couple of them run into me which then causes me to drop the flowers and when I go to pick them up another little boy steps on them in the process of running down the hall.

When it's finally clear, I pick up the flowers, sigh and scrunch up my nose because of how beaten they look. I'm about to throw them away when I hear footsteps and my name being called, "Santana?"

I stand up quickly with the flowers still in my hands. I turn around quickly so that I'm able to hide the flowers behind my back. When I look up inside the room, I see Brittany just a couple feet away from me with the biggest smile planted on her face. She glides out of the room and makes her way to me. Now we're just inches apart and all we're able to do is look at each other, while smiling, waiting for the other to make the first move.

I'm just about to cave and pull her in for a hug but she beats me to it and throws her arms around my neck. Brittany buries her face in my neck and I pull her in tighter with one arm around her waist because my other arm is still hiding the beaten up flowers.

Brittany lifts up her head and behind me she spots just little tips of the flowers. "Awh, flowers?"

Brittany moves back so there are a couple inches separating us again. I chuckle at the mention of the flowers because I was not going to give them to her after what happened, but since she already knows; I can't not show them to her.

I pull them from behind me they're what's separating us now. A lot of the petals are missing and a majority of them are bent from the little boy stepping on them, so long story short, it just looks like something you should never give anyone.

When I look up to Brittany's face, she's covering her mouth to stop the giggle from escaping. I smile at her before bringing the flowers to my face and smelling them, "They still smell nice," I comment. Brittany takes the flowers from my hands and brings them up to her face to mimic what I had done, "They do," she says, agreeing. Brittany leans in and gives me a small peck on the lips and then she mumbles a "Thank you," against them before moving back and intertwining our fingers.

Brittany leads me into the room that she was just in. She puts on a hoodie and deposits some of her things in her bag. When she's done, she moves over to me and throws her arms around my neck, "So, what happened to the flowers?" she asks, smiling.

"I wasn't prepared for the stampede of little kids running out of your classroom with their mothers," I tell her.

This time Brittany lets out a laugh and throws her head back. "Yeah, they're really energetic."

I nod agreeing with her. "Definitely,"

We stand there just staring at each other again, "I missed you," I tell her.

"I missed you too," she says.

I smile again and bring my hand up to tuck some of the strands of her hair behind her ear. My hand stays there and then it finds its way to cupping her cheek and I don't even have to look at her to know that she's smiling because I feel the outline of it with my hand. I lean in and close the distance that stands in the way of us and we move our lips in sync of one another. I'm about to deepen it when there's a knock on the door. We pull away and rest our foreheads against each other. There's the knock again and Brittany and I put some space between each other not wanting the other person to feel awkward.

"It's open!" Brittany says.

Marley opens the door and pops her head in-between the door, "Britt, there's a mom out here that wants to talk with you."

Brittany nods, "I'll be there in a minute."

Marley shuts the door and Brittany's back to where she was before. Hands around my neck and her forehead rested against mine. "I like teaching kids, but I don't like the angry dance moms." She pouts.

I let out a soft giggle, and wrap both my arms around her waist. "Maybe she won't be an angry dance mom." I say.

"Most of the time, if a mom wants to talk to me it's because she thinks that her kid isn't getting enough attention or she thinks I'm not teaching right." Brittany says explaining.

"That's bullshit Britt," I say. "If she thinks she can do better than tell her to get out of your studio."

Brittany lets a small giggle, "Oooh, protective girlfriend…" she says leaning in to give me a small peck on the cheek, "I like."

I chuckle bring Brittany's lips to mine and we're so lost into each other that the time passes by quickly. Another knock is heard from the door. Brittany pulls away and I let out a groan. "I'll be back," she says before leaning in and giving me another short peck.

When Brittany exits, I examine my surrounding. It's like a typical dance class. Tall mirrors fill the walls and you know those bars that are seen when ballet is being taught? Yeah those are there too. There are also a few pictures too. I move around and look at each one. The first is of Brittany at a competition with her first place trophy. As I look at the picture, I spot that guy, Alex that I saw a while ago.

I mean, it makes sense. They were engaged so they were probably dating for a while before that but even when I know that and I know that Brittany and I are great, it still makes me feel uneasy just looking at the picture. To be honest, I think anyone in my position right now would feel the same. It's a human thing—to feel that is. I stare at the picture longer but a voice brings me back to reality.

"I was going to replace that picture," Brittany says.

I turn around and give her a small smile. "I don't think you should. It's beautiful."

"It brings back bad memories." She says as she makes her way towards me.

"Maybe you're looking at it wrong." I tell her. Brittany wraps her arms around my neck and steps closer to me. I stare at her and she stares back at me with her head tilted to show confusion. My hand goes to her hips to steady her, "I think the picture itself brings back a good memory, just something specific about the picture may overshadow that," I say.

I un-wrap her arms from around my neck and move to stand behind her so that now she's looking at the picture herself, "So," I whisper in her ear, "Look at it, and just think about how you felt when they handed you that trophy. Nothing else, just think about that." I say, quietly while I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close.

From behind her, I see a small smile make an appearance on her face and I feel her let out a sigh. "It really was a good day," she says. I smile and let out a small laugh. Brittany turns around in my arms and then we're back in the same position we were in earlier, her arms around my neck and my hands on her waist. Brittany leans in and captures my lips and all I can do is kiss back, not that I didn't want to though, I definitely enjoyed kissing her. Brittany pulls back first, "Thank you."

"No problem," I say. I lift my head and look around the room, "You ready to go?"

"Go where?" she asks.

I smile at her and answer her question with a question of my own, "You didn't actually think I'd stop at just one date, did you?"


End file.
